The Mastery
by lhzwrites
Summary: By the time you realize you know better, the world is burning around you. Do you decide you have to think for yourself, or is it easier to think rebelliously quietly and lie loudly if it means you save their lives? He hadn't answered those questions. 7 yr postwar and Hermione is looking for a career change, and the only project she's interested in studying is under Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I told myself I wouldn't start any more WIP, but I just couldn't resist this idea. Let me know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 _Expectation is the root of all heartache._

No statement had ever rung more true in Hermione Granger's life.

She'd entered the Wizarding World full of expectations only to have them each crushed in turn.

It went beyond simply the blatant inequality based on the different wizarding races and magical beings. Though, that had sparked such outrage in her heart. It was only inevitable she wind up in the middle of a war against the foundations of such beliefs.

And of course, it was expectations that led her back to Hogwarts following the war, then on to London's School of Magical Law, and straight into a position at the Office of Magical Law in the Ministry.

It was also expectations that had found her tangled up in a relationship with Ron.

She'd loved him. She had, but even she had known they would need to meet somewhere in the middle in order for any relationship to work.

She supposed it was foolish of her to think Ron would have been ready to do such a thing just right at the end of the war.

Though, for all intents and purposes neither was she.

She burned out that first term back at school. She couldn't sleep for a full night whether because of dreams or nerves. She'd had so much work to do between school and searching for her parents that it was easy to force aside her own healing in order to cope with it all... But at the same time, she'd also thrown herself headfirst into a new relationship.

For all her best efforts, even she couldn't handle it. She'd broken down in front of her Headmistress, and Professor Mcgonagall had helped her find a Mind Healer, cut down her workload, and aided in the search for her parents.

Breaking up with Ron the first time had been her choice.

They needed time, she'd said. He'd agreed.

So they went on their separate ways. He went into Auror training only to finish and immediately transfer to a security position in the Department of Sports and Games, climbing the ladder and unafraid to flaunt his war hero status in the name of his ambition.

She'd gone on and become a proper wizarding lawyer and began slowly but surely working toward a position where she would be able to put forth laws. It had been hard. With no seat on the Wizangoment and nearly no political talent to charm a member to putting forth her proposals, she'd settled for having laws overturned based on the cases she brought before the court.

Eventually, when their lives had stabilized somewhat, they did find their way back to each other.

It was nice and new at first, but then they fell into a rather stagnant cycle. She had felt that she wasn't falling more in love with Ron as time went on. Nor, did she feel he was either.

They still fought an incredible amount. Her hours. Her policies. He didn't quite understand what her rush was to knock the world into a state of equality.

It'll get there.

He'd said that, and she'd left and hadn't come back for 2 days.

They didn't work. It wasn't that Ron didn't understand ambition or appreciate her efforts, but Ron wanted what he'd always wanted. Someone who would hold his hand through life. Who he could build a home with and have a stable little family.

She wasn't ready for that, and deep down she doubted she ever would be with Ron.

So they split a second time. Permanently.

Life had gone on, and her battles with the courts had pretty much checked off the major legal actions she'd wanted done.

Expectation was the root of all heartache.

Oh yes.

She'd expected to be satisfied, but she wasn't. She wanted more, and she wasn't going to feel that satisfaction of accomplishment in her job or even if she was elected to be the Minister.

Hence why she was here at the Wizarding Academy of Science in hopes to be matched to study for a Ministry funded Mastery and have her preliminary research proposal be accepted.

She clutched her folio tight to her chest. It was normal to be nervous. This was a big change for her, and one she wanted to do.

She took a deep breath hoping to dispel some of her worries.

 _Gryffindor courage Hermione._

With that, she entered the building.

The Chairman of the Wizarding Academy of Sciences, Mr. Goldfelter was an older gentlemen with a slightly receding hairline and kind eyes that glinted warmly when he spoke.

He was widely considered a fair and friendly man as well as brilliant in his own right. His theory of charms had blown Hermione away when she'd first begun inquiring about him.

If anything, she'd been most nervous about meeting him.

Though that quickly changed in the first few minutes after she entered his office.

He was easy and receptive to her presentation, a few questions here and there, but otherwise a perfect audience member.

She was confident by the time she was through that he would accept it, match her with a mentor, and that would be that.

Mr. Goldfelter looked up from reading her final notes and sat back in his chair appraising her.

"This is an impressive proposal Ms. Granger. You should be quite proud."

She couldn't help but sit straighter at that, preening at his praise.

"And there are no shortages of Masters who would be just overjoyed to take you on as an apprentice."

She leaned forward in anticipation. This was it.

"But unfortunately I cannot place you."

She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Sir?"

He let out a breath.

"You see the project you are attempting to tackle is in some degree already being studied by an international lab that does not fall within my oversight. The rights to it as well are ironclad. Many of our own English researchers are unable to pursue research in this field without first establishing a relationship with the main lab or joining them."

"I.." she stammered, "I didn't see any registrations.."

"I suspect that is because they are under a different department." Mr. Goldfelter said kindly, "If you had come to me with any other proposal I could have matched you, and still could if you would be willing to alter your focus."

She bit her lip. She had wanted this project. Thrown everything she had into this proposal. She did want anything else.

"Where is the main lab?" she finally asked.

"Geneva." he sighed, "It was the home of most of the researchers who started the project as well as the home of the Primary Investigator who originally filled with the International Review Board."

He gave Hermione a wan smile then before returning her notes.

"Your options at this point Ms. Granger are to either pursue a different project focus or to perhaps go directly to the main lab in Geneva and inquire on possibly studying under one of the researchers. If a relationship could be established, then I could register you under this office for your Mastery or you could register under the International branch."

She swallowed roughly. Her head spinning. This was certainly not how she expected this meeting to go.

"You may take your time with your decision Ms. Granger." Mr. Goldfelter said while standing and shaking her hand and leading her to the door. "I'll have my secretary give you the details on the Geneva Lab should you choose to contact them."

He patted her shoulder. "Best of luck Ms. Granger and let me know of your decision as soon as you can."

And just like that it was over.

And Hermione had to think.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat back in his seat staring at the pile of papers atop his desk, more than a little peeved that he had had to take this day away from his lab time in order to attend to it.

But he supposed it was his own fault really that he'd gotten so behind and that he'd chosen to be a lead investigator on such a complicated and intricate project.

That was his Slytherin ambition coupled with his endless desire to prove himself as both a researcher and...a man who wanted to overcome his past.

He had been trying.

He'd known better than to expect public opinion to change overnight, and certainly not in those first few months following the end of the war.

Though his own trial had won him sympathy. He hadn't been in a position to prevent the press from airing out every single godforsaken minute of it as he'd been housed in Azkaban for the duration of it, as were his parents. Strangely though, it hadn't worked against him.

It seems when people realized you and your family were under countless threat and your home was overrun by monsters who'd taken you prisoner, people tended to view your actions for what they were…

Survival.

The public was still split, but at least only half of anyone he met on the streets following his release glared at him with hatred.

He had been able to accept that and frankly it was deserved.

Returning to Hogwarts following his trial was harder.

Most of the Slytherins his year hadn't returned and those who had had looked to him for guidance he didn't have.

"We have to keep living." was all he'd said before throwing himself headfirst into his studies.

He had some freedom now for what his life would be following graduation.

With his father stripped of his titles and wealth (which had subsequently been given to him) and forced on a 5 year house arrest, he suddenly had options.

There was no rush for him to take over his family's holdings and continue grooming to take control of the various government seats his family was entitled to…

He could explore.

And he had.

He found himself even more enamored with potions and with healing.

He continued to study and when NEWTS came along he received straight O's and acceptance letters to most of the programs he'd applied to.

Then…. He shuddered. He shoved the memories of those last few weeks before he'd turned his back on England and run to the continent.

He had been so foolish...so so foolish to think that he could ever leave behind the stain of his name in England. Not when it was still cursed on both sides of the spectrum.

The scars on his body still spoke of it.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair suddenly so much more exhausted than he'd initially perceived.

He'd been going nonstop for years. His Mastery in France and dual study and internship in the university hospital. At first only to learn healing potions only to eventually be drawn so deep into it that, although not officially a student, he'd been granted an honorary Healer degree as well.

Though perhaps the word honorary was not the right one to use.

He had actually passed the certification exams when he'd signed up to take them on a lark.

He supposed that was when his life had taken a turn. There was no other way he would have found himself in Geneva, the primary investigator of a rather ambitious project tackling the very biology and magic behind the werewolf infection and transformation.

He felt the corner of his lips twist upward.

It really was his own damn fault.

He was about to finally finish his last report when a knock sounded on his door.

"Jessica, I told you that you didn't have to stay. I'm swamped with papers and anyone who's here can schedule meetings later." he said without looking up.

"Remarkable. She said the exact same thing."

His head shot up at the voice.

"Theo?"

The other man grinned at him, gracing him with a bow.

"You have any idea how difficult it is to get passed your warden. She kept screeching excuse after excuse until I finally snapped and said I would be seeing my brother today."

He found he couldn't fight the smile that came on his face at that. He stood slowly walking around his desk before he leaned in and embraced Theo.

"What's it been, since Christmas?" he asked stepping away and leaning against his desk.

Theo nodded in agreement.

"At least since then."

He gestured for Theo to sit down.

"So, what brings you to this side of the world?" Draco asked.

Theo shrugged. "Can't it just be because I missed my brother?"

Draco shot him a look that set Theo laughing until he was practically gasping.

"Ah. I guess we're both a little too smart for that." Theo grinned, his hand coming to cup his jaw as he leaned over on the arm of his chair. He took a breath before fishing something out of his pocket and tossing it toward him.

He caught it by instinct, barely moving an inch.

He turned it around in his hand, realizing it was a small box.

His brow rose. "Well I'd say yes if it weren't borderline incestuous."

Theo scoffed before a thin smile spread across his face. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm doing it in about two weeks." Theo looked up at him, "I'd like you to be there."

Drac felt the corner of his mouth curl up in a half smile. He opened the box and taking in the the thin platinum band with a center diamond held in a rose stemmed center.

"I'm sure Patel will love it Theo."

Theo rolled his eyes. "I've told you to just call her Padme."

"Old habits." he retorted before closing the box and tossing it back to Theo. He leaned back against the desk crossing his arms tight across his chest.

"Is it really a good idea for me to be there?"

He held his breath for a moment before continuing, "I mean, it would probably ruin-"

"Well they can get stuffed." Theo snapped, "Because for fucks sake you are my family and any one who has a problem with it well… I wouldn't want them there anyway."

Draco cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. "And Padme?"

Theo shrugged. "I...I've told her about...about how we grew up and all. She's open minded if not a but curious to see the Draco Malfoy that I know."

He smirked at that.

Curious. That he could believe. If Theo had told him the girl was excited to meet him again, he'd have tossed the wanker out.

He sighed. "Alright. Alright. I'll be there."

Theo grinned clearly proud that he'd managed to convince him.

"Now." Theo leaned forward on his knees studying his face, "How have you been?"

He bit his tongue back, as though physically forcing himself to not give his customary answer of fine. Theo would call him out on that shit.

He shrugged. "Busy. You know how it is."

Theo shook his head. "Mate. I heard-"

"Dear Merlin." Draco interjected.

Theo shot him a look. "You skipped 2 healer appointments. They told-"

"Mother." he ran a hand through his hair, "Salazar. There is such a thing as patient healer confidentiality."

Theo's brow rose. He remained silent, watching him.

He shook his head in exasperation after a moment. "Fuck. Alright. I didn't go. The first time, I was just swamped. I had a conference and couldn't make it. The second one…" he hesitated. He stood abruptly covering his mouth with his hand before dropping it to scratch at his chin as he turned to glance out of the lone window in his office.

"I just felt like shit. I-" he let out a breath, "It was just a stomach ulcer. Like I thought it was. Of course, I told Mother that, but she still manages to blow it out of proportion." he turned back around to meet Theo's calculated gaze.

"She worries." Theo finally said, "I mean all things aside it is concerning. It's your 3rd one in about as many months."

"It was a bad potion combination. Increased the risk and all plus the stress." he waved it off, "It's taken care of."

Theo cast a doubtful look at him. "That aside, you should try to take it easy. You're working yourself to exhaustion. Eventually, you will collapse."

"Did you just use your proposal plan as an excuse to come here and nag me personally?" he cut in. "I get enough of that in my weekly floo calls home."

"We're all just worried, and she...she just makes herself sick-"

Draco's expression softened at that. He cracked a thin smile.

"How is Mum?"

Theo sighed, deflating and appearing much more tired than he had when he'd first come in.

"She's doing better. Some days better than most. They said if she'd manage her mood it would-"

Draco shook his head.

"If you maybe… came back a while. It might help."

He couldn't help it, he snorted at that.

"In what world would Narcissa Malfoy let me leave if I stepped a foot in England?"

Theo sighed, clearly frustrated. "Draco. It's not that bad any more, and honestly all this hard work you've done has attracted the good kind of attention." Theo stood and walked over to him.

"You could come back if you wanted. You know, instead of hiding out here trying to forget everything."

"I work here Theo."

"Which is the only thing you do." Theo shot back, "This isn't exactly living."

"And yet, it is still my choice. One that no one seems willing to accept."

Theo shook his head. "If you're too stubborn to see how unhappy you are, I'm certainly not going to be able to change your mind."

Draco squared his shoulders before he allowed a small concession. Theo had come all this way after all, and maybe just maybe part of what Theo was saying was true. At least… the part about taking it easy.

He needed to hire another assistant. That he could accept, but moving back to England...

Fuck if he saw that happening anytime soon, but that was hardly going to appease Theo.

"Look. I'll think about it." he scratched the back of neck, "Let's just see how it goes when I'm back in England in 2 weeks."

Theo sighed, obviously recognizing that was the most he was going to get out of him.

He walked Theo toward the door making some small talk and promising about setting up concrete plans later for when he was home.

He'd just turned the door knob when he snapped back at the green light flashing from the floo he had in the office.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy!" he opened the door wider as Jessica nearly tripped from where she'd been on the other side poised to knock.

"Jessica, what-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but he insisted on talking with you now, saying it was an emergency. So, I was just coming up to tell you to open your floo."

He frowned. An emergency?

"Who?" Theo suddenly demanded. "Who flooed?"

Jessica startled at Theo's outburst before turning to him. "Your father."

Draco froze.

Fuck. Lucius wouldn't be contacting him unless-

He snapped into action, taking his wand out and dropping the wards around the floo and rushing over.

Almost immediately, Lucius's face appeared in the green flames. He could barely recall seeing his father more disheveled.

Hell even when Voldemort had commandeered their dining hall, Lucius had still maintained his composure.

"Draco." Lucius began before taking a moment to clear his throat, "Narcissa was." He stopped, seemingly unable to continue that sentence. He cleared his throat once more. "We're at St Mungo's and…"

He scarcely heard another word. He didn't even pause to consider the amount of international laws he was about to break. He simply took a breath before he spoke.

"Father." he swallowed roughly, "I'm coming through." And with that he stepped into the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review! Keep them coming, they are amazing motivators.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Would you believe it?" Harry said handing her a copy of The Prophet as soon as Hermione had stepped a foot into Grimmauld Place.

She blinked, bewildered at his strange greeting before taking a moment to actually scan the article he'd thrust in her face.

"Narcissa Malfoy is in the hospital." She said unsure why such a thing would even be considered news, but with The Prophet she supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

They did love to turn a person's private life into a spectacle. For a moment, she felt truly terrible at Mrs. Malfoy's expense. The woman was in the hospital for Christ's sake.

She turned back to Harry with her brow raised.

He sighed at her expression, running a hand through his hair.

"It was foul play. Poison. At least, that's what we've been able to find."

She shook her head wondering why Harry was indulging her with the information. It wasn't like she was still freelancing for the Auror office anymore. Though, she supposed he must have his reasons.

She'd humor him for now.

"It's hardly surprising that someone is targeting the Malfoys. They may have managed to sway the public to be considerably neutral toward them, but some still have grudges." she pointed out before a thought occurred to her.

"Unless you think the poisoning was connected to something else."

She looked at him then.

Harry had his face scrunched up in concentration, debating something for quite some time before he finally spoke.

"You know there have been other incidents. Robberies and sometimes attacks on the victims of the robbery. There hasn't been any sort of pattern, but I can't help but think that there is."

He let out a sigh. "And then there are rumors about some sort of insurgence. My gut tells me it's all related."

She took a breath.

"Harry why are you telling me?"

He gave her a sheepish look. "I was hoping you might…"

"I don't even work for the Ministry anymore." She interrupted.

"You do until Friday. That's when your last hearing is." he retorted, "And if you agreed, then I could work about getting you some sort of credentials as a third party freelancer. At least, just for this case."

She opened her mouth to answer, but Harry continued quickly not giving her a chance.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." he said softly, "It's too much for me to think it's a coincidence, and considering what could be going on...I want this over sooner rather than later."

She felt her blood grow cold at his vague wording.

"Have there been sightings?"

He looked pained for a moment before nodding.

"No more than the usually whistleblowers saying they've seen someone or another that looks like one. The only difference was, this time, there was a picture."

He looked away from her then, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"It was Dolohov."

Her side physically hurt at the name while the memories from a decade ago hit her full force. She let out a shaky breath before blinking to shake the thoughts from the forefront of her mind.

"Fine." She murmured, "Fine Harry, but if this interferes with my other work."

He held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright. I get it." He said, cracking a smile as he led her down the hall and toward the living room, the sound of toddlers scurrying around and conversations growing louder as they approached.

"How did the meeting about your Mastery go?"

She groaned, unhappy at the reminder of the disastrous event.

She'd yet to figure out her next steps. She'd looked up the lab that Mr. Goldfelter had mentioned, and though she hadn't sent over her application she had looked into who to contact.

She hadn't even entertained the option of another topic of study, though, she had to admit that she couldn't see herself moving to Geneva anytime soon.

She was stuck, and she only had her stubborn nature to blame.

"That bad huh?" Harry said.

She shook her head. "I wish it was just bad." She muttered before she began explaining her situation.

Harry nodded as she went along, and they paused in doorway to living room as she finished.

"I just don't know what to do Harry. I really wanted to work on this. I mean just last month they published an article about that experimental potion that was just finishing it's last phase in trials. It's about to hit the markets. Lycanthropy is finally being pursued seriously in the academic and healing world, and I want…" she trailed off. She looked into the room catching sight of Teddy who was chasing Victorie around the sitting room.

Harry followed her gaze, his breath catching at the sight.

He bit his lip, "I wish I could help you make a decision, but I have no idea what I would do. Not...especially not if it were." He shook his head unable to finish.

"I just wanted this. Wanted this so bad." She murmured before putting on a thin smile as they stepped completely into the room. She separated from Harry before quickly beginning to greet the rest of the people gathered for their rather large family circle's weekly dinner.

It had been a tradition that had started right after Harry and Ginny's wedding about 3 years ago. They hosted it at a different person's place each week, and this week's had happened to fall on the Potter's.

She finished greeting each Weasley, caught up with Neville who was still off for a few weeks before he had to return to Hogwarts for the school year, and then she began searching for a spare seat.

She finally located one and smiled slightly as she finally sat beside Andromeda.

The older witch had become a close confidant over the years.

It had started while she was in her last semester at Hogwarts for her infamous 8th year. She hadn't been any closer to choosing a profession, despite knowing that she had several goals she wanted to accomplish at some point.

Healing had been one profession she'd considered, and Andromeda, having been a Healer and occasionally still taught some of the new trainees at St. Mungo's, seemed like a good option to to talk to about her indecision.

She'd obviously not become a healer, but Andromeda's advice had been so helpful that she'd slowly began to go to her more and more for her take on other issues.

How to deal with the Wizengamot.

How to appeal to the elite and aristocratic to donate for the charities she'd worked with over the years.

Personal advice.

Support.

Andromeda has stood by her as she'd weathered the storm from her permanent break up with Ron. From her parents estrangement and then their subsequent re-entry into her life a few years later.

She'd become a maternal figure, and Hermione had truly come to appreciate, admire, and love the other witch as such.

"Hello dear." Andromeda greeted her warmly.

Hermione smiled in greeting, relaxing in her seat and letting her stress go for a moment.

"I haven't seen you much this week." Andromeda commented lightly, "How did the meeting with Mr. Goldfelter go?"

Hermione shook her head before repeating the story she'd told Harry.

Yes, he'd thought her proposal good.

No, she hadn't been matched.

No, she didn't know if she would choose something else to study.

Andromeda frowned for a moment, thinking before she finally voiced a question.

"Where is this research that you are so interested in?"

"Geneva." She said wistfully, "It's actually an amazing lab. They were behind the potion that's able to curb werewolf transformations and are now looking at infection and the other biological changes from it. - They are literally trying to eradicate lycanthropy."

Andromeda froze for a moment. "Geneva?" she repeated, more in question to herself.

She grew concerned when Andromeda still didn't speak. "Androm-"

"I think I may know someone who can get you an interview at the lab." Andromeda finally said. She blinked, and some sort of resolution settled on her face. "Yes, I think I can set up a meeting for you."

She felt her heart race at that.

"And actually, I have it on good authority that that particular lab is looking to relocate soon. Perhaps even to London."

It felt too good to be true. She felt herself tearing up in relief.

"Oh that's amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much Andromeda." She said turning and hugging her tightly.

Andromeda laughed softly before returning the embrace.

"Of course dear. Now, I can only set up the meeting, you have to impress them." She pulled away and smiled brightly, "Which I'm sure you will."

Hermione laughed.

Maybe her week was looking up after all.

* * *

Draco sighed, clutching the two coffees in his hand tightly as he forced himself to keep walking without taking note of the eyes that turned to linger on him as he passed person after person on his way up from the hospital lobby to the patient rooms on the 3rd floor.

Though, if he stopped to think about it, not all the looks he was getting were those of anger or distrust.

Or disgust.

Most were curious, and a few stray eyes even looked appreciative as he walked past.

He'd be lying if that didn't give him a little more pep in his stride.

Frankly, it hid the slowing of it from the utter exhaustion that had threatened to overwhelm him from the moment he'd stepped foot in England.

And he'd thought he'd been tired and worn out before.

He'd caused an international ruckus with his reckless stunt, internationally flooing without declaring the journey or going through immigration at the Ministries of both countries.

They did seem a little more considerate when the situation was explained to the three Aurors that had later arrived in the Intensive Care Unit on level 3 of St Mungo's.

That had been a right diseastor.

For once, he was lucky that Theo and even his father had been there. He'd been running on about 5 hours of sleep, dealing with the lag that international floo travel always seemed to give him, and about a thousand other messes that his sudden disappearance had caused his colleagues back in Geneva that he very nearly killed one of the Aurors for their stray comment on his suspicious appearance and even more suspicious poisoning of his own mother.

Even now, the memory of the callous comment made his blood boil.

Though, that might actually be his own discomfort at the shit show of a day he had in store for him today.

"Well there you are. I've been trying to get a hold of you since I got in."

He froze at the voice and then felt a thin smile spread across his face as he took in the figure lingering by his mother's room.

"Hey Blaise." He shook his head. "I completely forgot you were coming in today."

Great. The sleep deprivation was already making him lose his mind.

Blaise shrugged. "Understandable given the circumstances."

He stiffened at Blaise's sudden appraisal of him. It was a familiar action, but one that was tainted by a range of memories.

Some that made even him blush in retrospect.

Though this time, he was sure raunchy thoughts were the farthest thing from either one of their minds. Especially, considering Blaise's sly smirk on his face before he spoke.

"Well now you well and truly look like shit."

"And to think I was actually trying to look presentable. I have about a hundred meetings scheduled for today." He snorted moving closer and pausing at a foot from the hospital door.

"I'm sure you'll fool the unsuspecting audience, but anyone who knows you can see the wear."

He shrugged a lone shoulder. He couldn't do anything about that.

"As long as I don't look suspicious or insane, then I'm fine." he said with a smirk at Blaise before they both turned and entered his mother's room.

She was awake, speaking softly with Theo, who'd been staying with her while Lucius was gone. He'd went to consult the Aurors about the open investigation into the poisoning before heading to Malfoy Enterprises to begin delegating away certain tasks in preparation for his mother's discharge.

He supposed the bastard at least had that redeeming quality.

He did love and care for his mother.

His mother looked up from her conversation with Theo then, a small smile settling on her lips at the sight of them.

"Oh Draco, good you've finally run into Blaise." She said.

He nodded, wordlessly handing Theo the other cup of coffee before taking a seat on her other side.

"Did he tell you he's already managed to find a building for all of you?" She said, and he could see the true happiness in her eyes at that statement.

The resentment he felt at having his life uprooted and his utter exhaustion disappeared at the sight.

She hadn't expressed such open emotion in so long… he felt guilty at that. He really had let his own shame stop him from coming home as often as he should.

He wondered if maybe it would have made a difference. That she wouldn't have struggled twice as hard with her health had her happiness and comfort been easy to come by.

He'd given her nothing but worry and guilt.

Though that wasn't really a surprise. He always did make shit decisions when it came to the people around him.

"You should see the work he's created for me too." He said lightly with a wan smile on his face.

Narcissa laughed, the sound ringing pleasantly in the air. He found he instantly relaxed at the sound. The tension in his shoulders loosening a fraction as he sat back and sipped at his coffee.

"Well, I can't stay long." he said, leaning closer to her. "I just stopped by to make sure all the discharge papers were done."

She nodded, growing more serious then. She always could read him like a book.

"It's all done. One last check by the Healer and I'm free to go." She said, "If they'd allowed it, I'm sure you could have done it and we'd already be home."

"Well, I don't work here Mother." He said dryly, "Besides the conflict of interest alone wouldn't have let me."

She waved him off. She met his gaze for a moment, and when she saw some sort of acceptance in his expression, she reached out and cupped his face with her hands.

"Oh look at you." She murmured softly, letting the pads of her thumbs rest for a moment at the dark blemishes beneath his eyes. "When you're done at the Ministry, you're going to go straight to sleep."

He nearly rolled his eyes, but resisted for propriety's sake.

He pulled away from her grasp and kissed her cheek quickly.

He met her gaze for a second, and he could practically see the cogs turning in her mind as easily as he could read the message that shone from only her eyes.

Represent the family well.

Though this time, he could see another message twisted into that one he knew so well.

You've earned their respect.

At that he broke the connection quickly, turning to look at Theo.

"Make sure she listens to the Healer." He said before standing swiftly, saying his goodbyes, and disappearing back into the hall.

He sighed, clutching his coffee tightly as he continued to walk toward the hospital Floo.

He allowed himself the slight glimmer of hope that maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

But really, he threw the powder into the flames, he was smarter than that.

* * *

He was only out of the Floo for a moment before he was swept up into a whirlwind of bureaucracy.

He registered, dropped off paperwork at the patent division for his lab, and then headed up to the Auror division.

It was more a formality than anything. He had to officially declare his presence, and since he'd broken international law, he now had to do so in the Auror Office.

Though he had needed to be here for another reason, a reason that was completely due to the stain that lingered at his left forearm.

He paused at the front of the office, unsure what to do at this point. He glanced toward the secretary, who gave him a thin smile in greeting.

"Oh Malfoy." He turned sharply at the voice and froze at the sight of Harry Potter reaching a hand out for him to shake. "Glad you're here already. Hopefully, we can get this over with early."

He shook himself, quickly reaching out and shaking the others hand. It wouldn't due to not take advantage of an olive branch when it was extended.

Though, if he were honest, that olive branch had been exchanged years before.

"Right." he said, internally wincing at his word choice.

Potter didn't seem to care as he'd steered the both of them toward his office chattering away about how he'd already pulled all the paperwork.

He entered Potter's office, his fists clenched and stuffed into his pockets.

"Have a seat." Potter said before turning and rummaging in a file cabinet behind him and then taking a seat in a chair at the desk.

"So these are the papers that state you understand you broke international travel policy, and this." Potter pointed at a second sheet, "Is the understanding the Ministry gave considering you acted in duress in an emergency situation so no penalties will be charged against you."

He scanned the sheets quickly and with a flourish signed his name for each.

"Good." Potter said, filing the two sheets away. He sat back in his chair and sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. "Now I hate to do this, but since you left while you were on probation I need to just go through your background and completely clear you."

At that, he pushed the other file into the center of the desk.

"I've read through that, but I just wanted to confirm the highlights."

Draco nodded numbly. He found he desperately just wanted to be out of here. If he had to give Potter, of all people, some sort of statement then he wanted it done as fast as possible.

"Ok." Potter said, more to himself than to Draco, "So you were sentenced August 11, 1998. Your trial, testimony, and submitted memories cleared you of all charges except for improper use of magic for a minor." He looked up then to meet his eyes. "Is that correct?"

Draco resisted the urge to snort and merely state the obvious.

 _You were there._

He clenched his jaw. "Yes." He answered.

Potter shot him a sympathetic look, and he wanted nothing more than to punch the look right off his face.

"You graduated from Hogwarts May of 1999 after which you took your NEWTs and moved to France."

He merely nodded, and Potter took that as assent and continued. "Graduated in record time and was granted an apprenticeship for a Mastery study in Potions and Charms, which you completed whilst also taking Healer courses. Passed your certifications and began research. Moved to Geneva to continue, which is where you've resided until present."

He nodded once more.

"You also managed to gain a master level in the International Dueling Association."

His brow rose at that. "Yes, but how is that relevant?" he asked his voice as even as he could manage.

Potter smirked at that. "It isn't really. Unless you're considering a career change."

He shook his head.

"Even if I was, I doubt the Auror Office wants an ex-Death Eater as an Auror."

Potter shrugged. "You've helped the office before."

He glanced down at the table, focusing on the file before him. He ignored Potter's pointed stare and began to flip through his file. It was surprisingly thin, but he chalked that up to Potter having collected the bare bones of what he needed to clear him.

"It wouldn't be the same." He finally said quietly, shutting the file and pushing it back toward Potter.

Potter studied him before nodding to himself.

"Well, it was appreciated then, and it would be appreciated again now."

He stiffened at that, studying Potter intently.

His mind raced to fill in the blanks of what wasn't being said. It was easy to figure out that Potter wanted his cooperation in some sort of investigation. Given his history, it was no doubt Death Eater related.

Considering it all, it meant that an actual sighting had occured. The first in nearly 8 years. Now that was concerning.

They'd waited long enough to organize and formulate some sort of plan.

He briefly entertained the thought of who he'd peg to be leading this new insurgence, but quickly pushed it far from his mind.

He had enough to worry about besides doing Potter's job for him. No, he'd let them figure it out on their own.

If they needed more than that, they'd have to come asking for it outright. He still had his pride after all.

"We have reason to believe that certain Death Eater sightings are connected to something larger at play."

Draco resisted the urge to smirk. So he had been correct.

"The only confirmed sighting has been Antonin Dolohov."

Draco still said nothing, waiting for Potter to get to his point.

"Any information you might have or may acquire would be of great help to the Auror Office."

Ah. Now there it was. Phrased as a request, but meant as a threat. He wondered when the Golden Boy had acquired that very Slytherin trait.

Draco sat back in his chair. "Any information I had on Antonin Dolohov is likely outdated. I have nothing more to add from when I gave my initial statement. If you needed a character assessment, then I could help you further should the need arise." He finally said after a moment or two of deliberation.

He saw Potter clench his jaw, his eyes narrowing slightly at his vague concession.

"It's likely they will approach you or your family."

He kept his face carefully blank at that. Years of occlumency and age old habits making it easy to force all the emotions clear from his face and resist any other changes in his otherwise perfect and stiff posture.

Seeing he wasn't going to comment, Potter merely continued. "I don't think I need to mention how important that information would be to our investigations."

He nearly frowned at that. The Auror Office, fully equipped with a Harry Potter mouthpiece, would see him another pawn in a larger game. They wanted him to agree to be bait.

The irony was laughable.

He was older now. Wiser. Humbler. And certainly more capable. He would not throw himself back into a position that had nearly cost him his life along with those around him.

The fact that Potter himself may have expected it actually was a little disappointed. You'd think at least he would understand what sort of position he was putting him in.

The fucking hypocrite.

He sat back, forcing a disinterested and borderline bored expression on his face.

"I'm sure one way or another the Auror Office will be informed should either situation occur."

His words weren't exactly false. He was sure that whoever was snooping around and planning wouldn't look to recruit at House Malfoy, but if they did, it would eventually make its way down a rumor mill and feed back to the Aurors.

It was far more likely they would come looking for a fight, and that too would easily be recognized.

Either a member of his family would be dead or the Manor would be attacked. Perhaps even burnt to the ground.

Whether Potter recognized his loophole for what it was or not, he still offered him a smile in understanding.

"I'm sure we will." Potter said standing and offering his hand once more.

He shook it quickly. "Thank you for making this as easy as possible."

Potter flashed him a genuine smile at that. "No problem."

He allowed a thin smirk to spread on his face before he nodded and exited Potter's office.

It wasn't until he was in the lifts shooting up to level 6 that Draco even realized.

He'd had a civil conversation with Harry bleeding Potter that had lasted longer than 10 minutes.

Now if that didn't prove that the world had changed, he didn't know what did.

* * *

Hermione tapped her pen against her notepad, stopping only when she noticed a few members of the court shoot her a look of annoyance.

She couldn't help herself.

It didn't matter how many times she stood in court. She was always a bundle of nerves until the actual case was presented.

They had been delayed, seeing how the Black family proxy hadn't arrived yet.

She was a bit peeved at that. She'd wanted to quickly present her last case to the court, an addendum really to the Equal Opportunity Law that had been passed to cover Muggleborns a little over 5 years ago.

She'd had her case examples prepared for years leading up to this moment, and now she was being told to wait for a few minutes longer.

It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did.

Goodness, what was even the point? The Malfoy family proxy was already here, wasn't that enough?

She immediately felt a stab of guilt at that thought.

The two proxy's didn't always align their votes, though many wondered if that was merely by design.

Aside from that, all House Black had a say in their proxy's vote. These days, that also included Andromeda, who'd been reinstated some time before following a reconciliation with her sister.

She often wondered how well the reconciliation had gone, but Andromeda never spoke of her sister or how often they still communicated. She supposed it was out of respect for Hermione, but she wished she would.

Her opinion of Narcissa was much kinder than her opinion of say her husband, and she'd worked with the woman on charity events for organizations they both chaired. It hadn't been awful interacting with her on those occasions.

Perhaps, Andromeda needed a clue from her to show that it was alright. Vowing to give her that once this case was over, Hermione straightened as the door to the chambers opened and the last member of the Wizengamot drifted in.

The Chief Warlock cast a look over her shoulder that was full of both amusement and annoyance.

"Nice of you to join us Lord Black."

She stiffened at that. Lord Black…

"My apologies, but it seems I was overbooked." The voice drawled back, "Really if you'd just allowed my proxy, this all could have been over already."

His footsteps echoed sharply as he spoke, and she found that ironic. It matched the rest of him.

She turned her head a fraction and caught sight of the man who had been somewhat of a recluse for the past 7 years.

Draco Malfoy walked past her, meeting her eyes for a moment before offering a slight nod and continuing to the platform that held the chairs of the other members.

She froze at the action, unsure if she'd simply imagined such a civil exchange in her head or not.

She couldn't help but study him and how he'd changed since she'd last seen him. He still had that graceful glide in his walking, and he seemed to have grown into his sharp features. His shoulders broader, his jawline more full to take away from the point of his chin. Even his skin held a warmer flush to it that spoke of health, a strange look for him. Considering she'd only ever seen him pale and worn down by the weight of responsibilities, war, and its aftermath, it was a shock. Even more so was that she had to begrudgingly admit...

He was striking.

She vaguely heard the Chief Warlock retort back to Malfoy that he was obligated to at least appear once in the court. She didn't register his reply, her mind simply lost in a chain of memories of their last year at Hogwarts and a long letter that she'd received on the eve of graduation.

"Miss Granger." She shook her head, flushing as she realized they were all now staring at her.

"You may begin." The Warlock said.

She took a breath, and then she was off.

It took her about half an hour to work through her proposal. It was complex, including each sentient magical creature that she knew of that had the potential to work within a wizarding industry.

Really it was a miracle it hadn't taken her longer.

She stepped away from the podium and sat back into her seat.

Now the members of the court would be open to debate and offer their own remarks in turn. She studied them, wondering if perhaps she could gleam what their thoughts and vote was based on their reactions.

Their comments were to be expected. Some praised the piece of legislature. Others were quick to label it as much too radical to be adopted as it was written now.

She couldn't help herself from watching Malfoy throughout it all. He was impossible to read, a careful mask clinging to his features. Though, to her surprise, he was jotting down notes as each comment was made and flipping through his copy of her proposal with some degree of interest.

What did that mean…

She listened to a few more comments, and then with a start, she realized it was his turn.

Malfoy sat back in his seat, debating something silently before he finally glanced around the room and began to speak.

"This is a remarkable piece of legislature."

Her heart quickened at that. Had Malfoy indirectly offered her a compliment?

"It's need in our world as we look towards our rapidly modernizing future is a certainty." he continued, "But, as it is written now, I could not in good conscious sign my name to it without some revisions."

Her heart dropped, and she let her head dip to gaze at the table to stop herself from simply rolling her eyes at the predictability. Of course, he would simply refuse no matter how eloquently it was phrased.

"However, if all parties present are open to it, perhaps we can agree on the revisions and continue on."

Her head snapped up at that.

A wryly smile briefly crossed Malfoy's features, before it was gone as he continued.

"I have three main objections. My first," he paused for a moment, "Is that this law as it is written has allowed for one glaring loophole for its beneficiaries."

He pushed his notes to the side as he looked up once more to speak.

"It allows for potential employees to sue employers for not receiving a job, even if they are not qualified for it."

A murmur rippled through the courts.

For a moment, her anger at such an accusation tore at her middle before it was quickly extinguished. She mentally ran through her proposal and felt the blood drain from her face as she realized that he was right.

But, that had never been her intention. Nor had she thought that anyone who appealed using this law would do so for such nefarious purposes.

"I'm sure this wasn't intentional," Malfoy continued, "But, it is still our responsibility to ensure fairness for both the employer and employees. Should this law pass as it is, it would be regarded as a major oversight of the court and serve to worsen the relations it is hoping to help."

She held her breath. Was this really happening? Was Draco Malfoy defending her?

"I propose we amend the proposal to include this point."

Nods circled around the table at his suggestion.

"Miss Granger?" The Chief Warlock looked at her, silently asking for her input.

She nodded. "Yes, I believe that change would be reasonable."

The Warlock nodded before turning back to Malfoy. "And your other objections?"

"My second is merely an addition, that the corporations and their employees be given classes on cultural insight for each of the potential races to ensure, at least, a respectful understanding of each."

Nods followed, and again, Hermione had to acknowledge he had a point. One that she herself had thought of, but ultimately left out fearing it was too radical to put in.

"My last is with the proposed percent quota. As our economy stands, it would be impossible to create thousands of new positions in order to satisfy the requirements proposed. Nor is there an education system in place to ensure enough qualified candidates would be available to fill them." Malfoy said, "I see no need to enforce such restrictions with those barriers in mind and could not support it."

There was some hushed debate at that. It was a bold claim. One that could easily be argued from both sides.

She disagreed. The quotas she'd written were maybe ambitious, but she'd thought she could negotiate them down in court while still keeping them. How else would corporations and places of employment be held accountable?

She could concede that he did have a tiny point. The wizarding economy still fluctuated and was barely recovered from the damage of two devastating and recent wars. Most small businesses would suffer under regulation, but was that thought enough to make her want to oppose?

Her options were limited at this point. She could argue against Malfoy. It would cost her some legway with other members of the Wizangoment who seemed to agree with Malfoy as well as postpone the passing of her bill.

Or.

She could admit she'd gained some victories and allow the vote to continue. She could always appeal for addendums with class action cases later or someone else could.

She let out a breath.

"I see Lord Black's," she nearly choked as she said his title, "concern. I am willing to drop the proposed quotas with the caveat that they may be added on later if compliance becomes an issue."

The Warlock turned to Malfoy, who she swore smirked before he bowed his head in acceptance.

She would have marched over and smacked the look off his face if it weren't for the vote that followed.

She'd won.

The bill had passed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A nice long update! Let me know what you think. All reviews = love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione had been in a state of shock all weekend. The events that had unfolded Friday seemed like they were from a different life.

A different time.

Draco Malfoy, her first acquaintance with pureblood bigotry, had supported a venture to assimilate other magical races into wizarding businesses.

Not only that. He'd offered his own opinions, which though she may not have agreed with, had been surprisingly thought out.

She supposed that it was childish to continue to view him as he'd been a decade before. Even before the war, Draco Malfoy had begun to change.

Then there had been the war itself. She'd selfishly avoided his trial for the most part, catching newspaper clippings here and there that seemed to demonstrate a measure of sympathy toward him.

She hadn't been in a place to follow it extensively, but even the Weasleys had seemed to view him in a new light based on the articles and the trial, which Arthur and later Harry had been asked to attend.

She hadn't fully understood Harry's need to help Malfoy.

Narcissa had been easy to understand, but not her son.

Then, somewhere along the way he'd asked her to testify.

"There are things Hermione, things that I would be surprised if people survived that he has." Harry had taken a breath, "And I think he could be … better than he has been. If they send him to Azkaban, he never will."

So she testified, essentially repeating exactly what Harry had told her.

She hadn't given him much thought until she'd nearly ran right into him on the train back to Hogwarts for their 8th year.

He'd had his own compartment, she recalled, something about health reasons. At the time, that looked true. The guy had looked painfully thin, with skin that was graying all over his body.

That image had struck her when she'd seen him Friday.

He'd certainly come a long way.

At Hogwarts, he'd kept his head down, issuing apologies when needed but mostly just studying. She'd wondered for months if he would apologize to _her._ She'd given up on the thought when they'd reached the end of the year without having heard from him once on that matter.

Then, the letter had arrived the eve of graduation.

It had been three pages long, and her heart had broken and learned to beat over and over as she'd read through it. He hadn't excused his actions, but he had told part of his story while unknowingly also telling hers.

He'd written something in that letter that to this day she could quote perfectly word for word.

 _You're born and you have parents who love you as only they can, and you trust them implicitly. So, when they teach you the way of the world, you believe them._

 _At what point does it fall apart?_

 _At what point do you stop seeing them as sources of truth?_

 _By the time you realize you know better, the world is burning around you. Do you decide you have to think for yourself and forget everything that has been the foundation of your life?_

 _Or is it easier to think rebelliously quietly and lie loudly if it means you save their lives?_

He hadn't answered those questions, and to this day she wondered if she ever would get one. Draco Malfoy was still a Slytherin and still cowardly when it came to confrontations about emotions.

She'd never been able to get in touch with him, and she chalked it up to him wanting to make peace but nothing more.

Now he'd reappeared. No doubt called away from some sort of life of luxury where he could forget the past.

She shook her head as she gathered together her papers.

No matter. She likely wouldn't run into him again for another 7 years anyway.

Right now, she had an interview to prepare for.

* * *

Draco let out a breath as he walked the halls of the Manor. It was so different.

His mother had poured hours of her time into completely changing the house into something new. It had paid off in the end. It certainly felt as though he were walking these floors for the first time.

It was a relief really. He was already haunted, nearly on a nightly basis, from the memories that had occurred within this house that he hardly needed his waking moments filled with them as well.

It was part of the reason he'd had reservations about staying here, no matter how briefly.

He winced as he remembered the argument that had resulted when he'd spoken of his desires to live alone for a while.

His mother had been disappointed.

His father…

He had been borderline apocalyptic.

He'd been told in no uncertain terms that his dalliance on the continent had already been barely tolerated, but here in the eyes of society he had a role to play. It wasn't proper for him not to live on an ancestral property.

And the list just went on and on about propriety. And then...

He was disgracing his family legacy.

He'd gone to Theo's at that. Mostly to prevent himself from shooting back words to his father he only ever meant half the time.

They didn't really understand where he was coming from. He wanted, wanted so much, to simply be able to come home.

He just wasn't ready yet.

He sighed turning to the right and relaxing at the familiar sight of shelves upon shelves of books that made up the Malfoy library.

This room had always been a sanctuary, relatively untainted by a past he wished he could forget.

He lingered among the shelves, his finger trailing the spines of the books as he made his way near the back of the room.

He stopped before the back wall and glanced up at the tapestry hanging proudly.

It took up the entirety of the space, from the ceiling and ending not a few feet from the floor. The older generations were in smaller print, magically spelled to accommodate the current generation in larger text.

He sighed, his fingers coming to rest at the woven golden strands at the bottom.

His family legacy.

His feelings on it had changed so often that he scarcely knew what to make of the concept.

As a child, he'd been in awe. After all, this family was a family of princes and power; full of fantastic stories and … expectations.

He'd been weary of it later, as he grew older. There were responsibilities, a conduct that had to be maintained...and of course there were safety concerns. Watched at all times, by either his parents, some appointed nanny or guard, or by the people around him whenever he was out.

People wanted things from a family like the Malfoys. Favors. Influence. Money. Power...Marriage.

Part of him had craved the attention, but it was a hollow popularity. He had many acquaintances, but few friends and even fewer people he took in as confidants.

It had certainly been a revelation.

That his family legacy would make him lonely.

Then, it had been a burden. With the return of the Dark Lord, he was suddenly thrust into the middle of a conflict he had never truly desired to be a part of. Though, he supposed, that was one of many mistakes he'd made over the course of his life. He'd assumed that his own choices would actually be his instead of his family's.

So, the burden that had began with the war became a shackle following it. A noose that tightened around his neck as he attempted to simply fade into the background.

After Hogwarts, after he had left England….he'd tried to distance himself from the name, the legacy. While that was not completely possible, he'd enjoyed the peace that came without constantly being in the spotlight.

The peace that came without having to think about the family legacy he would still be expected to take up once more someday.

He dropped his hand quickly from the tapestry, instead using it to run through his hair hoping the action might rid him of some of the anxiety that had crept up on him at that thought.

It was not the first time those thoughts had crept up on him since returning.

After Friday.

After seeing her.

Gods and above the world had spun around him as those thoughts continued to circle and circle around his head, and he'd been unable to sleep. Drifting barely into a dream before waking in complete panic.

Then, with these walls so different, so the same, it had been difficult to discern what was dreams and what was a reality from another time.

He hadn't realized that just...the sight of her, Hermione Granger, would be enough to completely threaten any bit of mental health he'd managed to garner of the past few years.

He let out a breath. Though, maybe that was being dramatic. The night after had just been his normal insomnia. No more restless than it had been over the past few years.

It had probably just been the shock of seeing not one, but two members of that infamous trio all in the same day.

"You always did have an affinity toward this room."

He straightened instinctively at the voice, turning slightly and offering a dip of his head in greeting.

"It's the only familiar room in the house now." He said in reply as Lucius came to stand beside him. He turned to look at the tapestry and then slowly back to Draco.

"If you stayed, you would have plenty of time to become reacquainted with it."

He turned sharply.

"My decision hasn't changed." he said, clenching his jaw. "Try to understand. I came back so abruptly. I need time to readjust."

Lucius said nothing.

"In fact, if it weren't for the circumstances, I'd think that this was all some plot to get me to come back." He continued, watching his father.

His eyes widened for a moment, just as Lucius let out a breath.

"It was discussed." He admitted, "I wanted to engineer an attack on myself. Narcissa dissuaded me."

He felt his heart race at that, and he resisted the urge to reach up and rub at the ache that was developing in his chest.

"Why?" he finally managed to say.

Lucius turned to face him fully, his eyes sweeping across his features.

"Because I wished for you to come home."

He held his breath.

"This is your home Draco. Despite what you keep trying to convince yourself." Lucius paused for a moment, "You have responsibilities here."

Ah. That word again.

"Your performance Friday certainly showed you were capable."

He forced his face to remain blank as he spoke, voice devoid of emotion.

"I didn't realize you were so interested."

Lie. But it was more eloquent than throwing out accusations about being followed.

"You did manage to charm most of the court." Lucius continued as though he hadn't interrupted, "But."

"Well I apologize that my performance was not completely up to your standards." Draco said cutting off.

Lucius shot him a hard look at the interruption, but he found that it hardly phased him.

"As I was saying, you charmed the court, though in the future you may not want to be so candid with your true opinion. Later on, when you have two votes to your name, it would be to your benefit to be discrete."

Draco remained silent. It wouldn't be worth pointing out that he had hardly been candid, nor had that particular legislation required discretion. Open opposition to it would have been damaging to their family, which would have been enough to vote as he did. Nevermind that he well and truly supported the idea.

"To be frank, I'm pleased you've shown some aptitude and interest in one of your roles. I have tolerated your other endeavors and, though you're academic achievements have brought you renown, they have distracted you from continuing to learn and take on your true responsibilities."

"I am not Lord Malfoy yet." He said.

"Maybe not in practice, but-"

"What do you want from me father?" Draco stepped forward, letting his hands fall to his sides in defeat.

Lucius looked baffled for a moment at his display, before his expression hardened. Though, that look -

In his eyes, there was almost something tender that spoke of how he'd spoken to him when Draco had been young and still frightened of monsters lurking beneath his bed.

"I want you to take up your legacy and accept it as part of who you are. I do not want to see our family fall into -"

"But how much farther can we fall?" he interrupted quietly, "You have already so graciously showed us the bottom."

Pain flitted across his father's face. "Draco-"

"Don't worry father." He said stepping back, "By the time I am officially Lord Malfoy, you won't be around to see the disgrace I will be." He dipped his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

With that he turned on his heel, not bothering to turn back once despite hearing his name called as he continued to walk on.

* * *

Hermione tried not to gawk as she stared up at the 7 story building before her.

It was sleek, resembling some of the more modern buildings of the Muggle world, with large glass windows and white accents.

The group had only been here a week at most. How had they managed to find such a beautiful work space already?

She stepped in and let her eyes drift up the large open stairwell that appeared to lead straight to the top, with the lifts just past it at the end of the hall.

There were people still working on some of the paint, hanging various signs, and assembling some of the furniture for the lobby area. Enough had been completed though that she had a decent picture of how it was all going to look.

Beautiful.

She felt her gut twist. She could feel it in her bones. She had to work here.

She shook her head, clutching her folio tight to her chest as she scanned the area for someone she could ask about her interview.

She was walking toward the one secretary desk set up when she heard her name being called.

She turned abruptly, nearly stepping back in shock as her recognition registered.

Blaise Zabini was currently walking toward her with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. "Ms. Granger." He repeated, "You're here for the interview right?"

She nodded numbly, somewhat confused to see such a familiar face here of all places.

He reached out to shake her hand, which she did after a moment's hesitation.

"I...you work here?" she blurted out before immediately blushing at her impertinence.

Blaise laughed, "I do. I'm one of the secondary investigators."

She felt her face grow even hotter at that. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Blaise waved her off. "It's completely fine Ms. Gran-:

"Hermione." She interrupted, "You can call me Hermione."

Blaise nodded, a thin smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, "Alright Hermione. If you'd like, I can walk you to where you need to be."

She nodded gratefully.

"So how many of you work here?" She questioned as he led her toward the lifts.

"Masters?" Blaise asked. At her nod, he continued, "There are four of us from the original group from Geneva. We have some other potioneers and herbologists. We get interns from time to time."

"Students?" She asked.

"I have one now." Blaise said with a smile, "We've had a few others in the past too."

She nodded.

Blaise stopped for a moment, gesturing with his head. "Well this is you. Good luck, though I doubt you will need it."

"Thanks." She murmured stepping forward into the office, her folio tight against her body as Blaise's footsteps faded to nothing behind her.

She knocked once at the door, and stepped fully inside when she heard a voice ask her to come in.

"Just have a seat."

She turned around slightly taking in the large office. It was quite nice with a large window to her right and a beautiful dark wooden desk positioned in the center of the room. She strained her neck and saw that this office seemed to connected to another small room off to the side.

 _He must be in there._

She settled in one of the chairs before the office, her gaze drawn to some of the paintings that were still leaning against the wall waiting to be put up.

"Now I'm sorry, but I haven't had a chance to review your resume, but you-"

She turned at the voice and froze at the sight before her.

"Malfoy." She exclaimed.

He looked about as surprised as she felt. His eyes wide and his jaw slack as he seemed to struggle to register her presence before seemingly focusing on the file in her hands. He ran a hand through his hair before slowly stepping closer.

"You're the one here for an interview?" He asked his voice calmer than she would have expected given the circumstances.

She merely nodded, unsure if she could even manage a single word.

He let out a breath before nodding to himself and coming around to take a seat at the desk. He looked at the file in her hands, and she silently handed it to him.

"You work here?" She blurted out just as he opened her file.

He set it down on the desk.

"I'm the primary investigator." he said.

Her mouth parted into an 'o' as he turned to continue glancing through her papers.

Malfoy was the primary investigator. Meaning, Malfoy had been living in Geneva since who knew when.

Meaning, Malfoy would be her boss.

She didn't know how she felt about that.

Sure, they'd all changed since they were children, but how much could someone really change? How had he even gotten into the field? Decided to research about the werewolf infection?

Was he just in it for fame?

She didn't think that was the case, but she'd never known Malfoy to be anything but interested in his own affairs. She'd hardly label him altruistic or compassionate, and him working here in this job was tearing down all of those character traits.

What was real?

She studied him intently, unable to shake the anxiety that krept onto her the longer she studied him. Especially not when her eyes drifted for a moment to his left forearm.

She shook her head.

"How." she cleared her throat, "How did you get into this?"

He looked up from her proposal. He studied her face for a moment before letting out a breath and closing the file.

"My mentor, when I was studying, had some interest in the area. He was looking more into the transformative properties as a magical trait at the time." Malfoy said, his eyes growing distant as he seemed to recall the memory. "I took an interest in it, and when I finished I put down a proposal and applied for a grant. I got one from the Geneva Academy of Magical Science and moved there."

She nodded. It didn't seem out of the ordinary, but she found she couldn't relax under his heavy gaze.

Had he always been this intense?

She supposed he had. She'd only been able to ignore it due to her own righteous anger that had sparked whenever in his vicinity. Though that had later morphed into neutral distance.

But here.

Face to face.

It was hard to ignore just how thoroughly Malfoy seemed to evaluate a person.

"You don't trust me." He finally said sitting back in his chair, with a look of vague….disappointment.

"I don't-"

He shook his head, stopping her from continuing.

He let out a sigh. "Your proposal is very interesting Miss Granger." He said formally, "It's actually not too far off to what we have been doing this past year. Your take on some of the protocols is quite unique."

He reached over and handed her the file.

"I have one colleague who already has a student, and at this point in her thesis, I don't think he would be comfortable taking on a second."

Her heart pounded, unsure where this was headed.

"My two others, well, one is looking to retire in a few years and will probably decline to take on a student. The other is looking to scale back on his hours once his wife delivers their first child." Malfoy took a breath, "So you see, the only person you'd be able to work under would be me, and I can already see that that will be a problem."

She sat up, "How can you say that? Is it just because of our shared history? I assure you it wouldn't"

"It's not because of our shared history." Malfoy interrupted, "Though that is no doubt a contributor. No Ms. Granger, it is because you can't trust me."

She fell silent at that. "It's not like you've given me reason to." She said after a moment, immediately regretting it when Malfoy's face hardened. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, I think we both knew exactly what you meant." He interrupted her.

"Do you blame me?" She said, unable to keep her voice from rising higher, "We have a handful of civil interactions and a lifetime of hatred and arguments. Forgive me if I need a moment to comprehend how a school yard bully had such a radical change of heart to begin researching a cure for creatures he once condemned."

She gasped for breath before clamping a hand over her mouth. Oh Christ. What had she done?

Malfoy looked at her. His face was impassively stony, but his eyes...she thought he looked like he was incredibly in pain for a moment before they seemed to clear and shift to match the rest of his demeanor.

He cleared his throat for a moment, letting his eyes drift back to her file that still lay open on his desk. He clenched his jaw before he sat back in his chair.

"A Mastery is no easy feat Ms. Granger." He began, continuing on as though nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. That she hadn't just insulted him by throwing his past right into his face.

"You will be frustrated, angry, discouraged, maybe even miserable. Probably all in the same day." He said without looking up from where he was gathering her papers together and neatly replacing them into the file.

She felt herself lean forward as his voice seemed to drop lower as he continued.

"And without a mentor that you are comfortable with sharing all your successes and failures...without someone to offer you lessons, it becomes infinitely harder." Malfoy said leaning forward, "I can't work with someone who doesn't trust me."

She longed to simply crumple in on herself as she felt her cheeks heat not just in embarrassment but at the way he'd suddenly begun to look through her rather than examine her.

Like she was nothing.

"I am not the person I once was. I can't instill fear in you and intimidate you into listening to me, and I won't wait for something to inevitably go wrong for you to come to me asking for help. This is an incredible place to work and learn, but it is also dangerous. People can be hurt if things don't go right."

How could he maintain his composure still? How could he still stand to look at her and speak calmly to her after the words that had flown out of her mouth?

He folded his arms against his chest, and for a moment, he looked like he was in physical pain.

"I have no doubt that you would be as professional as possible in that regard." He paused before he focused on her once more, "but...like I said. I can't work like that."

He looked at her then. Challenging her to contradict him. To fight for herself. Defend herself. Anything.

Maybe it was just the shock of unexpectedly being interviewed by Malfoy. Or Maybe it was because of her utter mortification at having so thoroughly destroyed her chances of convincing him that they could work together despite their shared history.

Either way, she found she couldn't.

"I understand." She said quietly before picking up her folio and walking swiftly out of the office without another word.

* * *

She barely registered any of the sights flashing before her as she managed to leave the building and walk back out on the streets.

She somehow managed to get to the Ministry, and then as though on autopilot, she managed to ride the lifts up to the Auror office.

"Hey Hermio-"

She blinked as hands came up and held her by the arms firmly.

"Hermione are you ok?"

She caught sight of bright emerald eyes, and just like that, she seemed to be brought back into the present.

"I...I'm fine Harry." She managed.

He cast her a doubtful look; though, there was obvious relief in his face that she'd somehow snapped out of it.

"What happened?" he asked.

She shook her head, dropping her folio onto his desk.

"I...I got rejected."

Harry's eyes widened. He bit his lip, and after a moment, he left his office. She could hear his voice, muffled as he spoke to someone else and in a moment he was back.

"Come on. I think Ginny is home early today from practice." He grabbed her by the hand and slowly they walked to the floos.

"Hermione!" She turned and flashed a weak smile as Padma Patel rushed up to the pair of them.

"Oh I'm glad I caught you both." She grinned, "I just wanted to remind you about."

"Wednesday." Hermione finished, "I'll be there Padma."

Padma grinned, her short bob swishing slightly as she let out a breath. "Good. Sorry, I just...I'm nervous and."

Hermione felt her smile turn genuine as she hugged the girl she'd grown close to in their shared 8th year at Hogwarts.

"It's be great. Don't worry."

Padma shot her a grateful look as she pulled away. She looked at them both for a moment, before a frown replaced her smile.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

She shook her head, biting her lip. "I'll tell you later."

Padma nodded, shooting a look at Harry that clearly told him to take care of her. She grinned at the sight as she was led on to the floo.

"Grimmauld Place." Harry called out and in minutes they were whisked away in the green flames.

They were just settling in the kitchen when Ginny's voice rang out, "Harry is that you?"

Her footsteps echoed as she rushed into the kitchen pausing in the doorway to take in the sight of them.

She took a tentative step into the room.

"What's going on?"

And like that she broke, her story pouring out of her as both Ginny and Harry listened without once interrupting.

When she was done, she practically collapsed into a seat at the kitchen table.

Ginny cleared her throat after a moment, her eyes drifting between Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione you should have fought for it."

She sat straighter at that. "I just told you that he said he wouldn't work with me."

Ginny shook her head. "He said he wouldn't work with you if you couldn't trust him, and by Merlin you should at least trust the man not to sabotage his own career."

"But that's the thing, what if this is all just about his image? The principle of it would be wrong." She protested.

"I doubt that's the reason behind 7 years of his life Hermione."

She turned to Harry, her jaw slack as she gaped at him.

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. "Look, I've had to work with Malfoy before. Hell, I've read the bloke's file, I don't think anyone goes through that kind of shit and commits that much of his life to something unless he's actually changed."

"Beside," Ginny interjected, "He's brilliant Hermione. It would have been an opportunity of a lifetime. The guy has been awarded numerous times for his work and that potion that's about to change thousands of werewolves' lives was his idea."

Hermione frowned, her eyes narrowing as she studied the other girl's face. "How do you know so much about Malfoy?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well every once in a while he gets mentioned in Witch Weekly, and he was also in that thing that you were in. That 30 under 30 list. He was number 1."

Hermione's breath caught. "What?" she said lowly.

Ginny gave her a funny look. "I mean didn't you read it? You were in it for goodness sake."

30 under 30. By Merlin, that list was an international display of the most accomplished witches and wizards under 30. Malfoy had been number 1…

"I...I was number 11. They only gave personal interviews to the top 10." she murmured, "I was so busy, and I didn't really have to worry about them misrepresenting my words so I put off reading it -"

"And then forgot." Ginny surmised, "Well I think I still have a copy somewhere. Give me a minute."

She darted out of the kitchen and back upstairs before reappearing a few seconds later.

"There." Ginny said placing the opened magazine before her. She glanced down noting a picture of Malfoy and before the interviewer with a small smile on his face, nodding and occasionally his mouth would move, probably as he answered questions.

She furrowed her brows, entranced at how relaxed he seemed in the photo.

"It's about 2 pages long, most of it is about his work. The last few questions are about his personal life, but it all reads very naturally." Ginny continued.

She nodded, her eyes scanning the first page as she began to read.

" _You're certainly an enigma to the academic world Mr. Malfoy. You finished not 1, not 2, but 3 different degrees within a 3 year period, becoming the first in over a decade to hold two Masteries, and the first wizard under the age of 40 to have completed them at the same time."_

 _Mr. Malfoy laughed. "Well, you see the first was a choice, the other two were happy accidents."_

" _How does someone accidentally finish a Mastery in both Potions and Charms while also completing Healer training?"_

 _Mr. Malfoy seemed embarrassed for a moment at his accomplishments being so openly praised. "I came into university with only vague ideas of what I wanted to do. The only thing I really knew was that I liked potions." He explained, "I started some coursework, and pretty soon I started pulling together various topics of interest. After a few classes, it only seemed natural to just add in the Charms."_

" _And the Healer training?"_

 _Mr. Malfoy smiled, folding his arms as he leaned into his chair. "That was more of a personal interest. I was taking electives in potion development for healing and interning in the Department of Spell Damage and Poisons at the University Hospital. I'd see one thing and suddenly want to learn about another. I think after 3 years that they were all so used to seeing my face, they just assumed I was a student." He joked before growing serious. "If I'm being honest, I took to healing because it seemed more like a break from all the theory I was constantly being taught. It was application based, and in healing, you see results. You walk out of a shift knowing you healed these many patients. You did this. In lab work, you can go years without making any headway. In healing, you get it in the first few minutes."_

" _Let's talk about that, headway in the lab. You certainly made some headway with the paper you along with the rest of your colleagues at the Geneva Group published earlier this year. This potion you've developed is both the first of its kind and has the potential to impact thousands upon thousands of lives, making a mark on history so much more significant than even wolfsbane when it was first discovered."_

" _Well now you're making me blush. Flattery will get you nowhere you know." Mr. Malfoy teased before adopting a more serious expression, "But honestly, it was a group effort that resulted from many hours of work and thousands of cups of caffeine. We're all very proud and very excited. This has been an extraordinary project to work on, and it's only been made better by all the people I've had the pleasure to work with. We're doing a lot of amazing things that have revolutionized the field. It's a great time to be in academia, and I'm fortunate that I could be a part of it."_

She looked up, swallowing roughly.

"I can't believe I didn't hear more about this."

 _Or that the Malfoy Family hadn't capitalized on the publicity._

Ginny shrugged. "Unless you're in one of those fields, I guess you wouldn't really be paying attention to specifics."

"I…"

"Take it." Ginny said, "Read the whole thing, and when you're done you should think of how you're going to go back to Malfoy and convince him to take you on as a student."

"Gin. I practically ran out of there." She blushed, hiding her face into her hands, "I completely humiliated myself. I can't go back."

"He won't hold it against you." Ginny insisted, she turned to Harry shooting him a meaningful look to back her up.

Harry cleared his throat. "I really think he wants you to work with him. I mean you are Hermione Granger, and you have your own ideas and brilliance. He just wants you to trust him enough so that you guys can work together." He let out a breath, "I think that if after that" he pointed to the magazine, "You don't think you understand Malfoy a little better, at least you'll trust his abilities as a mentor."

Hermione nodded. She could at least convince herself that that was a possibility. She doubted that one interview in a magazine was going to completely change her perspective on Draco Malfoy as a person, but at least she'd get a better picture of who he was as a scholar.

Harry shuddered then.

"I can't believe I just defended Malfoy...for a whole bloody conversation." he exclaimed.

Hermione caught Ginny's eyes, and the two burst into laughter.

She was still grinning when she took the article into her hands and headed to the floo a few minutes later.

It seemed she had some reading to do.

* * *

"I can't believe you turned her down."

Draco sighed, loosening the tie around his collar as he fell back into his seat. He ignored Blaise for a moment, calling over the bartender. She was a pretty girl. vaguely familiar, He realized the closer she got.

"What can I get you?" She asked politely.

"Double shot of whiskey."

"Single." Blaise interjected, "Bring out a single, Hannah."

Ah. That was her name. Hannah Abbott. No wonder he'd thought her familiar.

Hannah bit her lip for a moment before nodding. "Sure thing."

As she turned away, he glared at Blaise whose response was only to raise a brow in his direction.

"I'm not taking you home sloshed."

"From one double shot?" He snorted.

Blaise gave him a meaningful look, "I doubt it's going to be your only drink for the night."

He said nothing to that, conceding that Blaise was probably right on that account. Though, that part of him...that part that always had to rebel against anyone showing him the least bit of concern wanted to lash out.

"What do you care if I end up home sloshed or not? I'm a grown man." he murmured just as Hannah slid his drink before him.

"Really Draco, what do I care?" Blaise said.

He winced at the edge in Blaise's voice, rubbing his face with his hands before letting them drop to rest on the back of his neck.

"I know. I know." He finally said quietly before taking one hand and lifting his drink to down in a single go. "She's got a great resume. Pretty advanced proposal for a new student."

Blaise nodded, slipping into the seat beside him.

"She's still got a lot to learn, but it's Granger." He continued, "I...Would you take her on?"

Blaise blinked for a moment, the only sign he was shocked at the abrupt change of subject. He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"With April's thesis so close and my own work, I don't think I'd have much time to train up a new student."

Draco nodded, having concluded as much himself.

"It would have had to be me. Warren won't take on a student now, and Kate's going to retire."

He tugged at the strands of his hair that were long enough now to brush the skin of his neck.

"You should have seen how shocked she was." he said lowly, tracing the rim of his glass with a finger, "She couldn't even believe it was me, and then she just shut down. Didn't want to speak at first."

"You didn't turn her down because she didn't speak to you." Blaise paused for a moment, "Because that would be petty, even for you. The girl was probably still processing the situation."

He shook his head, snorting. "No. It wasn't that." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "She could barely look at me Blaise, couldn't look me in the eyes. I don't even think she realized it, but she…." he trailed off gripping his forearm tight.

Blaise glanced down at the gesture, understanding dawning on his face.

"Every so often her eyes would dart down and linger there, and I just wanted.." He shook his head, "Maybe I did turn her down, because I'm a self-centered prick. I just couldn't stand the thought of having to work with her, offering her critiques and suggestions that she would always second guess. That whenever she looked at me." His hand tightened around his arm, "That _that_ would always be in the back of her mind. That she would always be waiting to see if I was going to sabotage her work. She'd never have trusted me, and she made that abundantly clear."

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I told you. I keep telling all of you." he opened his eyes and met Blaise's gaze, "That it doesn't matter what I do, I'm always going to be the boy who...who could make those choices."

Blaise said nothing for a moment. "She doesn't understand, maybe if she did…"

He shook his head, cutting him off. "That's all hypothetical. I only care about the facts."

He sighed, "Why'd you even send her to me?"

Blaise looked down at the bar counter, a finger lazily tracing patterns into the dark wood.

"She came highly recommended."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "From who?"

"Andromeda."

He swore lowly before reaching into his pockets and flinging a few coins onto the counter to cover his drink. "Meddlesome witches. Always trying to interfere with my life."

He stood, grabbing his outer robes from the back of his chair.

"Do you blame them?" Blaise said, watching him as he angrily put them back on.

He straightened the collar of his shirt, letting out a breath practically feeling some of his anger deflate at the action.

"No." He shook his head, "I'll see you tomorrow Blaise." With that, he spun on his heel and walked briskly out of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione was barely home a minute before she stumbled into her room and collapsed on her bed with the article open.

Draco Malfoy had lived an interesting 7 years, first in France then in Geneva.

Ginny hadn't been kidding when she'd said he'd been awarded multiple times for his work. The man had gotten the wizarding world's equivalent of a Nobel Prize.

He'd worked as a Healer.

He'd donated several fortunes into other research projects, into charities.

He'd even mentioned some that she had personally chaired, though she didn't recall his name on the donor.

Unless…

Oh Merlin. Every so often they'd received anonymous donations, large increments but nothing too suspicious.

But why donate anonymously?

It wouldn't grant him any recognition…unless he didn't care for that.

She dug deeper, but the article only served to add more questions to her growing list.

Something had fundamentally shaken Draco Malfoy, and the war wasn't the only thing behind that. He had practically cut all ties with England, with his home.

His family.

Perhaps Lucius was no loss, but Hermione couldn't even recall the last time that Draco Malfoy had even been seen with Narcissa.

And that bond was much stronger.

She let out a breath. She'd reached nearly the end of the article. As Ginny had mentioned, the last few questions looked to be more personal.

Well, in for a penny in for a pound.

" _You're professional and academic life are no mystery to our readers, but we all know next to nothing about who you are behind all this."_

 _Mr. Malfoy smiled slightly, "My privacy is very important to me."_

" _Indulge us a little. You make a total of 2 social appearances every year, the dinner at the Academy of Magical Sciences in Paris and the International Amnesty Charity Auction every winter in Geneva. You're last publicized relationship ended over 4 years ago. Not exactly the history one would expect from one of the most eligible bachelors this side of the Atlantic."_

" _Again with the flattery." Mr. Malfoy joked. He seemed to consider something before he let out a breath. "Well I suppose there's no harm in confirming that I'm not seeing anyone."_

" _Interested in anyone?"_

 _Mr. Malfoy remained silent, folding his arms as a look of amusement settled on his face._

" _Let me rephrase. What qualities do you look for in a potential romantic interest?"_

 _Mr. Malfoy sighed. "You all just don't quit." He paused, "Well, I think I want what anyone wants, someone who I could build a life with, an equal. I want." He laughed, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment._

" _Well what the hell," He said, "I want someone who makes me want to work hard even on Fridays, but makes me forget I have to work on Monday."_

" _Quite a contradiction."_

 _Mr. Malfoy shrugged a mischievous spark in his mercurial eyes. "I like contradictions. I think they've been the only constant thing in my life since I started school at 11 years old."_

Hermione's breath caught as she skimmed the end of the article, her mind still hung up on those last few words. There was a slight shake in her hands as she closed the magazine and deposited it at her bedside table.

She was no closer to knowing or even understanding Draco Malfoy, but what she did know was that she had severely misjudged who he had become.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And the plot continues. Review! Review! Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione scarcely knew how the last few days had flown past her. She'd kept busy, mostly helping Padma plan and prepare.

The girl was a wreck, full of nerves.

"I just want everything perfect. I want everyone to get along."

She could understand the girl's fears.

When Padma had begun dating Theo Nott, most of their extended circle of friends had given her a bit of a cold shoulder. She'd tried to keep an open mind, trusting Padma's judgement. Though, she had to admit, even she had been skeptical.

She had watched the two together countless times before she eventually realized that the relationship between them was very real. A few months later and she could honestly say that she expected them to one day get married. They were well suited and completely enamored with one another.

Which was why she wanted this night to go well for them. Padma wouldn't leave Theo if her friends and family disapproved, she'd already made that clear, but if she expected to stay with Theo long term…. it would make it easier if they didn't.

In between helping and calming her friend, she'd started digging through the files Harry had brought her.

She was given third party clearance the day after her botched interview, and since then she'd used the work as an excuse to not think about what she was going to do about her mastery.

It was actually interesting enough to keep her engaged.

Over 20 robberies and small muggings in the past year, victims with no extensive connections to each other. The stolen goods didn't seem to make much sense either, and the shop owners weren't always harmed, if at all.

It was strange, but she did agree with Harry. There was a pattern here. She just didn't know what.

She sighed, rearranging the papers back into the file. She stood, stretching before straightening her clothes and heading to the floo.

She'd promised Andromeda that she would have brunch with her and Teddy today. If she were honest with herself, she was glad for the opportunity. She needed advice or at least to fully talk out her thoughts.

Especially after reading that interview.

Andromeda was in the unique position to offer her insight to both her academic future and her nephew.

She'd barely stepped through the floo and entered the entrance way at Andromeda's home when the sound of light footsteps carried over, followed by a childish shriek of excitement.

"Mione. Mione."

"Oh Teddy." She smiled, catching the child into her arms and settling him on her hip. "You are getting so big. I won't be able to carry you soon."

Teddy laughed, gripping her tight. "Not yet."

She laughed at his cheeky response, setting him down just as Andromeda appeared in the doorway.

"It's good to see you Hermione." Andromeda greeting her with a kiss on her cheek.

She pulled away and Hermione caught an odd expression on the older witch's face.

"Is everything alright?"

Andromeda gestured for her to follow as they walked toward the dining room.

"I'm sorry about this, but she has been asking to come for awhile. Given the circumstances I thought-"

Hermione froze in the entrance way at the sight of a blonde figure examining a framed landscape in the room. She didn't hear another word from Andromeda, because just then the slender woman turned to reveal her face.

Though, it was unnecessary.

There was only one woman she'd ever known with that color hair, who held herself with such grace.

Narcissa Malfoy.

She was still such a beautiful woman, perhaps now more than she had been when Hermione had first met her.

Though that might just be her relaxed expression, rather than her stiff and formal one where it appeared she was looking down on you.

There was stray signs of wear and tiredness, remnants of her sickness and subsequent release from the hospital.

Despite it, Hermione suddenly felt like she was at a severe disadvantage somehow. She didn't know what to make of this development -

And how much Mrs. Malfoy's appearance was due to chance or due to the botched interview she'd had with her son.

"Mrs. Malfoy." She finally greeted with a forced smile on her lips.

"Ms. Granger." Narcissa returned, "So lovely to see you again." She inclined her head, coming closer. "I hope you don't mind me intruding on your brunch with my sister. I've only recently been off bedrest, and I needed to get out of the house."

Lie. Hermione was sure of it, but she could hardly say such a thing.

"Oh I certainly don't mind." She managed to say before they all rounded about the table and took a seat.

To her surprise, Teddy chose to sit beside Narcissa who seemed at ease dealing with the young boy. She'd even pulled the boy's chair closer and begun cutting his pancakes for him.

She tried not to stare at such a domestic sight from a woman she'd regarded as so regal before dropping her gaze to focus on her own plate.

They ate in relative silence until Narcissa suddenly spoke.

"My sister tells me you're looking to get your mastery Ms. Granger."

She looked up, setting her fork down.

"Hermione please." she said, "You don't need to be formal. We've worked together enough."

Narcissa smiled, something sparking in her light blue eyes at her retort.

"Fair enough Hermione." Narcissa said, turning slightly to stop Teddy from spilling his juice as he reached for the syrup.

"What subject were you interested in?" Narcissa asked without look up from pouring more syrup for her nephew.

"Potions." She said softly.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, quite an interesting field. Always room for improvement. I myself have a Mastery in Charms."

Her jaw went slack at that before she caught herself from letting her mouth completely hang open in shock.

"I had no idea."

Narcissa nodded, looking up and flashing a small smile at Hermione.

"Few do. It was a subject of great interest to me. Had circumstances been different, I'm sure I would have done more with it than I have." She pursed her lips before letting out a wistful sigh. "I was so proud when Draco chose to pursue it as well."

Hermione was saved from answering when Teddy, at hearing Draco's name, sat up straighter. "D's coming?" he asked looking at his aunt.

Narcissa smiled widely, combing her fingers through Teddy's hair that was currently the same shade of blonde as her own with the tips the color of the sky.

"No darling not today. He's busy with work."

Teddy frowned at that. "Oh." he said, obviously disappointed before turning back and focusing on the plate before him.

She was so shocked at the display that she nearly missed Narcissa's next words.

"I heard you were interviewed for a student position at the Geneva Group under Draco."

"Yes." she said softly, her chest tight. There was no point in denying. She'd learned long ago that there wasn't anything Narcissa didn't know when it came to her son's affairs.

Narcissa sat back in her seat, her eyes meeting her own. "Why choose that particular group?"

Hermione took a breath. "The research that has been published is just amazing, and the future work that's been proposed since the new potion breakthrough this year is an area of personal interest to me. It would be a dream to work in the field."

"And yet you spurned the opportunity."

She winced at the frosty tone Narcissa's voice had suddenly adopted. It didn't matter that technically she hadn't turned anything down (it had been Draco who had dismissed her after all). Though, it was obvious that she had been at fault for her actions during the interview.

She should not have misspoke and hurled such words at him. She should have fought harder, if only for her academic career.

If only to prove him wrong.

She stole a glance across the table at the other woman and was surprised to see that Narcissa's face had softened somewhat.

Narcissa let out a breath, thinking for a moment. "You know Hermione. Draco has always been a good son. In fact, it is because he was a good son that he suffered so much." she said with sorrow, "Before, during, and after the war. Perhaps more after than…" Narcissa's breath hitched. She closed her eyes for a second, opening them quickly and flashing a wan smile at Hermione.

"The only time Draco chose not to be a good son was when he left to study in France. My husband and I didn't want him to go so far away. Perhaps for different reasons." Narcissa admitted, "But Draco was adamant that he needed to leave, so he could learn and heal."

Hermione swallowed hard against the tightness of her throat at Narcissa's words.

"My son holds you in high regard Hermione. He always has, even if he hasn't always expressed it. He's donated much of our wealth to causes you have supported and has directed our family proxies in the Wizengamot to offer constructive criticism to your legislature and to accept other policies that I never dreamed he would endorse."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione finally said.

"To show you who my son really is. The person he has always been. The person he has become. Perhaps, most importantly, the person he would never allow the world to know. Not with all the walls he has managed to create in order to protect himself. After all, sometimes he is even distant with me." Narcissa finished, her eyes growing glassy.

"Even if Draco agreed to still take me on as a student," Hermione said, her confidence bolstered by her sudden curiosity, "Why do you want me to work with him so badly?"

"Because he needs competent help." Narcissa retorted, "He has worked something close to 100 hour weeks for 4 years. If he continues on this way, he will eventually give out."

Hermione tried to hide her shock at such a confession, knowing she was probably failing as she replied. "I would only be a student."

"I am convinced you would be able to help him regain balance again." Narcissa said.

Hermione sighed, her gaze dropping to study the pattern of the table cloth.

She tried not to lose herself in tangential thoughts based on all Narcissa had said.

She tried not to think about what she'd discovered on her own, what she had read.

Most of all, she tried not to think about how he'd defended her in front of the Wizengamot and managed to alter her legislature enough that it secured her the votes she needed to see it pass.

And how, after, she'd thanked him with her behavior in that terrible interview.

She was failing miserably.

"I don't know how I could possibly face him. Not after how I insulted his character." she said quietly.

"I think he would have been more surprised if you hadn't." Narcissa answered, her own voice as soft as Hermione's.

That may have been true, but it hardly made it right.

"Besides," Narcissa continued, "I'm sure he won't hold it against you, and when the opportunity comes, I'm sure you'll be able to make a strong case for yourself."

Hermione merely nodded, grateful when Narcissa seemingly dropped the subject to talk to Andromeda about the recent trainees she was asked to mentor.

Though, Narcissa's words were still ringing in her ears. It took nearly all she had not to beg the woman about what she'd meant when she'd so casually thrown out that….

That her son, Draco Malfoy, had admired and respected her.

Or that she, Narcissa Malfoy, didn't disagree with him.

* * *

Hermione knocked lightly at the quant townhouse door, shifting her weight on her feet as she waited for Padma to answer the door.

She tugged at the hem of her dress that she'd worn beneath her dress robes. She had no doubt that once the party was in full swing, she'd shed her outer robes in favor of her more comfortable muggle dress.

She'd arrived early at Padma's request, just to go through a few things, set up and otherwise. Hermione suspected that the other girl already had everything in order, and her real job would simply be to calm Padma's nerves.

The door swung open, and Hermione blinked in shock as she registered Theo.

She quickly recovered flashing him a smile in greeting. Through Padma, the two had become well acquainted and comfortable around each other.

It helped that, even though Theo tended to be quite quiet and observant, he was rather easy to get along with and funny. He had a dry wit about him, and while his Slytherin traits were still present, unreadable expression and all, he tended to have an open smile with those that he knew.

The sight tended to relax her on instinct.

He shook his head, leaning slightly against the door something like disappointment flashing in his eyes before he returned her grin.

"Hey Granger." He stepped aside and opened the door fully to let her in.

"I've told you to just call me Hermione." She said.

Theo shrugged as he shut the door behind him. "Old habits."

She shook her head, a smile still on her lips, as he led her through toward the kitchen where Padma was flitting between a few different platters of food.

She looked up as they entered and a smile broke out across her face.

"Oh good Hermione!" She exclaimed, untying the apron she'd had over her dress and coming over and pulling Hermione into a hug.

"This one." Padma tipped her head in Theo's direction, "Has been no help, just hovering beside me without a care in the world when he knows we're about to have a hundred people over."

She saw the spark in Padma's dark eyes, a sign that she was teasing, before her gaze drifted to Theo who feigned hurt.

"I doubt it's a hundred." Theo finally said with a teasing smile.

Padma rolled her eyes, though a smile was also threatening to override her attempt at a stern expression.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation at their actions before turning to examine the trays before her.

They were filled with appetizers, some of which she recognized as rather fancy selections that had no doubt come from Theo, but they were intermixed with other dishes she did and didn't recognize.

She smiled, noticing the samosas, secretly excited. Padma rarely had the time to make them, but when she did they were always delicious.

"It looks great." She said turning to Padma who grinned even as she nervously twisted her fingers together.

"Really?" She replied, "Are you sure it's enough?"

She nodded. "Really. It's perfect."

Padma relaxed at that before turning to Theo and shooting him a triumphant expression that he promptly laughed at.

"That just leaves the drinks." Padma clasped her hands together, "Which would have probably been done ages ago if your so called connoisseur had been here on time."

"My connoisseur is Blaise, but he couldn't get here early. This was the next best thing, besides." Theo said, leaning against the kitchen island, "You did say you wanted to meet him beforehand."

Padma nodded thoughtful, and for a moment, Hermione considered asking who it was they were waiting on when Padma folded her arms against her chest. She continued to examine Theo's face as she spoke.

"You don't think anything's happened. You've told me before that he's rarely late to anything."

Theo bit his lip, and she saw, if only briefly, what had caused Padma to voice her question. Theo's worry was suddenly incredibly evident in the pull of his lips into a thin line and clenched jaw.

He straightened, keeping his arms folded and pressed tight into his chest.

He shook his head after a moment. "I'd have already known, but he does tend to forget about things when he's in the middle of working."

Padma's gaze softened as she regarded her boyfriend. She stepped closer, threading her arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should floo the office, make sure-"

Her suggestion was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Theo looked relieved at the sound. "That's probably just him." He pulled away from Padma with a kiss to the top of her head and headed back out to the front door.

Padma let out a breath as Theo disappeared, seemingly thankful that whoever their fourth was had arrived.

"Who were we waiting on?" Hermione finally asked.

Padma startled for a moment, having lost herself in her own thoughts and forgotten her presence.

"Oh." She bit her lip, tucking a strand behind her ear, "I don't know if you know, but Theo's adopted."

Hermione's eyes widened as her jaw went slack.

"I hadn't realized…"

"Yeah." Padma continued, "By his godparents, officially sometime in fourth year when they thought...well when they thought his father wasn't stable enough for Theo to keep living with him."

"So we're waiting on Theo's foster brother?" Hermione asked.

Padme nodded, clasping her hands in front of her nervously.

She was about to say more when the sound of two voices approaching carried into the kitchen.

"You said you'd be here half an hour ago. I've been mad with worry that you'd gone and-"

"I know. I just got caught with that Warlock Burke in my office. The wanker wouldn't leave. Kept going on and on about how it was great that the art of politics wasn't lost on this generation. How he was looking forward to my continued appearance in -"

"I can't believe you called the Chief Warlock a wanker." A pause. "I mean, did you tell him you were going in more?"

Hermione froze, trying to appear nonchalant in front of Padma as she strained to hear more.

"No." The other voice replied, clearly frustrated, "With all the work I have because of the move, it would be near impossible, but someone's been whispering in his ear. So, of course I can't very well deny it and risk upsetting him."

A sigh. "Just forget it. Tonight's about you anyway."

At that, Theo stepped through.

"Padma. Hermione." He said looking at each of them.

Hermione's heart pounded, somehow knowing that her suspicions were about to be confirmed.

"I'd like to re-introduce you both to my brother."

She saw the shine of his hair before the rest of him, watched him pause for a moment at the doorway.

It was only a second later that he finally took a step in, and Draco Malfoy, hands buried in his pockets somewhat frozen at the sight of her, was standing before them. Some sort of emotion flashed in his eyes, before he quickly recovered and extended a hand out to Padma.

"It's nice to officially meet you." He said with a smile as he held Padma's hand and bowed his head slightly in greeting.

Padma blushed at the formal greeting. "Likewise. Really, I wanted Theo to introduce us for so long. Especially after I read an article you published in _Charm Work_ almost a year ago."

Draco dropped her hand, looking somewhat sheepish, if not embarrassed, at Padma's mention of his work.

"I'm surprised you did. I didn't even want to submit it, but the editor kept writing me …" He admitted, giving a one armed shrug as though to further downplay his contribution.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek in wonder at the display. Draco Malfoy. Flustered by praise. Definitely not expected.

"Oh it was great. In fact, it made me rethink some things and alter a patent I was working on at the time." Padma continued with a relaxed ease, obviously having warmed up to Draco after seeing him so open with her.

"Well, I'm glad you at least found it helpful." He said before turning to her. He extended his hand in much the same manner to her. A sight, she was shocked by.

Blushing and barely able to meet his eyes, she extended her own.

"Granger." He greeted her with a slight bow to his head.

"Hi." She managed to force out as they pulled their hands apart.

His eyes slide over her form, coming back up to linger at her face searching...for what she didn't know.

She felt her cheeks heat even more under his scrutiny, and she bit her lip to keep from shouting out her apologies right then.

Draco dropped his hand to his side, turning his head to Theo and breaking their connection.

"You said something about looking over drinks." Draco prompted.

Theo's eyes narrowed, making no attempt to hide his curiosity as his gaze flickered between her and his brother.

"Right." He finally said, "This way." He extended his arm to the living room that was situated just past the kitchen.

He turned back to Padma. "Excuse us for a minute." He said looking from Padma and then lingering a little on her before he turned and led Draco out.

When the two were well out of sight and their voices could no longer be heard, Padma crossed her arms and stared her down.

"What on earth was that?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know the update was slow coming, but I hope it was worth it. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"You didn't tell me Granger was going to be here." Draco said, fighting with all he had to keep his voice steady as Theo led him to the wide selection of alcoholic drinks spread out on a long table.

"You knew she was friends with Padma." Theo said flatly.

"Don't give me that." He retorted quickly, "I would have expected her later, when there was more people around, and I could avoid her in the crowd."

Theo said nothing, turning to lean against the table as his eyes swept across Draco's face.

Draco forced himself to relax under the watchful gaze, unclenching his hands and forcing a few breaths that went deep into his lungs.

In and out.

It wouldn't do to get too worked about this of all things.

He felt his heart rate steady just as Theo spoke.

"What happened during the interview?"

"How did you know I was interviewing her?" Draco shot back.

A thin smirk tugged at the corner of Theo's mouth. "Blaise. You shouldn't be shocked about that." He said, gesturing for him to continue.

He let out a breath, running a hand through his hair as he moved and collapsed into an empty chair at the table.

"It would have been easier if she had just taken a knife and dug it into my arm." He said quietly, wrapping a hand instinctively around his left wrist.

"Her face Theo…" He winced then as he dropped his wrist and brought his hand up to clutch at his chest. "She didn't look like she would even trust me to not sabotage my own work."

He wretched himself out of the chair and began pacing, not even registering the heavy pounding of his heart in his chest or the pain that followed it.

"I mean. I thought when I saw her during that Wizengamot meeting that maybe...maybe she understood that I was different. That maybe it all could be different, but it's not. I came home that night, and it just ran over and over in my head until I couldn't take it anymore. I cracked open a bottle of Ogden's and was over half way through by midnight." He stopped abruptly, noticing his breathing had become strained and that Theo had abandoned his post leaning on the table to hover before him.

"Draco." Theo began softly, his eyes drifting to his forearms as though looking for some sort of sign of a past he'd left behind awhile ago. "You didn't...You didn't start."

"No." He said loudly before closing his eyes and forcing himself to take a deep breath before he continued. "No." He repeated firmly, "Don't get me wrong I...I wanted to. Drunk as I was I could believe that it would help release….all this." He gestured in the air. "I'd...I'd gotten so frustrated I'd thrown the glass I was drinking at the floor and stared at the broken pieces a little too long. I came to my senses though. Repaired the glass and forced myself to bed."

Theo looked visibly relieved at that; though, the worry was still clear on his face.

"I turned her down." Draco said, radically changing the topic to what it had originally been before his rather dramatic confession.

Theo's brow rose. "Why?"

"Because she couldn't trust me."

At Theo's hard gaze, he felt himself grow agitated again as he remembered it. His anger flared, and gods if his temper wasn't still as destructive and dangerous as it had been in his teens.

"Because she looked at me and she just couldn't come to terms with the person who was standing in front of her and the person from the past. I'm...gods and above, I'm a selfish and petty person. I can accept that about myself, but fuck all if I at least want one part of my life where all the lines are clear." he said, "But apparently I can't even get that. It's like the minute I stepped foot back here and it's just. It's everywhere. Father is breathing down my neck about this and that, fucking going to the Chief Warlock and putting gods' know what kind of ideas in his head. Mother is already looking to steer my life the way she would like, and though she hasn't said it, you know she wants me to settle down. Every person I pass on the street still looks at me like I'm...I'm just Lucius Malfoy's son or Lord Black or Lord Malfoy or…. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He said then.

"I can't fucking sleep at night Theo. Everywhere I look it's just reminders of what a mess my life really is. Of the war. Reminders of...of that month." He whispered, his grip at his chest tightening. "I have a fucking heart condition at the age of 24 and a slew of other health issues, but fuck all of it. Fine. I suppose this is what I get. What the fate's have dished out to me. But you know what really bothers me, it's that if Hermione Granger, a campaigner if there ever was one, can't see that I've changed then what hope do I have that anyone else will?"

He felt his knees give out then, but Theo saved him from falling right to the floor. He gasped, closing his eyes and trying to regain some sense of balance. To just catch his breath. He focused on the beat of his heart, still too fast and skipping every once and while.

He allowed Theo to lead him back to the chair he'd had before, and were it anyone else, he might have felt embarrassed at how easily he collapsed in it after such a complete meltdown.

After such a spectacular display of weakness.

But he didn't.

Not with Theo.

Not his brother.

They'd both seen each other far far worse.

"Do you need a potion?" Theo asked gently.

He shook his head, not really able to bring himself to speak.

He bent over his knees, clutching his head in his hands as he just focused on each godforsaken breath he took.

It must have been a few minutes more before he finally felt his heart rate stabilize and he sat back up.

"So." He said, running both his hands through his hair. "The drinks look good. I'd switch the Chardonnay though. Go with another Merlot."

Theo stared at him incredulous at how he'd just casually begun talking about wines after..that.

"Fuck if I care about drinks right now Draco."

"Don't." He held a hand up to stop Theo, "Just... I didn't mean to crack on you. Especially not tonight when it's supposed to be about you."

Theo studied him for a moment. "Honestly I'm glad you did." he said quietly, "You exploding on me is about the only way I ever know what's going on with you."

Draco winced as though those words, as gentle as they were spoken, had slapped him.

"I know." He said, though he was sure Theo understood what he was actually saying.

 _I'm sorry._

"Yeah." Theo breathed, "But hey, at least you're getting better about it. I'd thought we'd go another month before you finally let things slip."

He forced a tiny grin on his face at the cheerines that Theo had forced in his tone.

Theo shook his head, his gaze drifting briefly back to the table where all the bottles still stood. "You really think I should get another Merlot?"

He smiled widely at that. "It would go better with the food."

Theo nodded after considering his point. "Fair enough." He turned back to face him, "So when you greeted Granger and held her hand a little too long and she-"

"I told you I was petty." He smirked.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Fucking Slytherin is what I'd call that."

* * *

"And now I'm just so embarrassed." Hermione finished telling Padma, dropping into a bar stool at the island and rubbing at her temples, "He's been nothing but respectful to me since we first ran into each other. A real mature...gentleman."

Padma's eyes widened at that. "Well I don't know about gentleman." she murmured under her breath, "Not with the way he was staring at you."

She pretended she hadn't heard the other, though her heart did flutter at the possibility. She shoved the thought quickly away though. Draco Malfoy may be new and improved, but he was hardly checking out the girl who'd been so rude to him lately.

"I have to apologize either way." Hermione finally said.

Padma looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why don't you see if you can get it out of the way now. Clear the air before the party actually starts. I'm sure you could go now. Theo would leave you both to it."

She bit her lip before nodding. She stood squaring her shoulder. Padma was right. It was better to do it sooner rather than later. She'd already gone days without having taken action. What kind of a Gryffindor would she be if she pushed it off for even longer?

"Ok." She said turning to Padma who gave her an encouraging smile.

With that, she left the kitchen crossing the wide antrum until she neared the back end of the house.

It was truly a lovely sight, which served to calm her as she continued forward.

The house was designed to be spacious. The hallways were open, and the ceiling was high, giving the whole home an airy appearance.

The living room was rather large, more like a party room when all the furniture was cleared away like this. Though, it still held a door, situated between two pillars that joined with the walls marking the room's dimensions.

It was cracked open, and Hermione froze as parts of conversation drifted from the room out into the hall.

 _Fuck all of it. Fine. I suppose this is what I get. What the fate's have dished out to me. But you know what really bothers me, it's that if Hermione Granger, a campaigner if there ever was one, can't see that I've changed then what hope do I have that anyone else will?_

She instantly recognized Draco's voice, and clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping out in surprise at the force and raw emotion behind his words.

My gods.

He sounded tortured, and she'd contributed to that.

She'd have hurt him less if she'd simply thrown a hex at him.

She backed away slowly. It seemed wrong just then, to walk in and see him so undone.

She would apologize to him later, but not like this.

Her walk back was slow, almost painful. Over and over she heard Draco's bleak declaration, but perhaps even louder than that she heard Narcissa's words from just that morning roaring in her mind.

 _My son holds you in high regard Hermione. He always has, even if he hasn't always expressed it._

She'd barely believed it, but now...how could she not?

What had she done to deserve it?

Had he respected just her achievements, academic or professional, she could understand. This was more than that. This was her very character, and she'd done nothing on that account to deserve respect from him.

In their youth, they'd both flung insults at one another. Reached some sort of mutual understanding following the war. Now though, years after all of that and he still, somehow, held her in such regard that he felt more hurt and ashamed by her rudeness rather than angry and scorned.

It was too much for her to think through right now. Frankly, it was almost too much to consider that...Draco had moved on as the world had, while she had remained the same.

"So. How did it go?"

She blinked, startled to find that she'd somehow made it back to the kitchen.

Padma looked at her expectedly.

"They weren't there." Hermione finally said. "They must have gone down to the cellar to get different drinks."

"Oh." Padma's face fell, "Well you still have the rest of the night."

Yes.

She resisted the urge to wince.

Unfortunately she did.

* * *

Draco was thankful that Theo didn't lead them both back to Padma and Hermione.

As much as it pained him to admit a weakness, he didn't think he could handle it. Remaining under eyes that held pity for him now rather than disgust, and occasionally, fear.

He held his breath.

He had never been able to control how he reacted to her. Even when they were young and he was so sure he hated her holier than thou attitude, poking fun at her ridiculous hair and overgrown front teeth.

When he was so sure that even if she'd managed to charm a few professors, she was nothing more than what she'd been born. A muggle who held no respect for the power granted to her.

A power that wasn't rightfully her's.

It was bullshit though.

While he might be able to bullshit to the world, he'd always had the hardest time doing it to himself.

Hermione Granger was no more muggle than he was, and she most certainly didn't bleed mud.

He'd hated how she'd threatened every unstable foundation he had. He didn't hate her. He doubted he ever had.

She'd been his equal in everything but character.

In that area, he knew he was more than deficient.

It would be better to put some distance between them. Allow that familiar neutrality they'd once had at Hogwarts to re-establish itself. Maybe then, he could forget.

Or fool everyone else into thinking he had.

His grip tightened momentarily around his glass, before he relaxed it a second later feeling Blaise's gaze on him.

He forced himself to converse with Theo's guests, but he'd needed a respite from forced conversations and the staring. That's when he'd drifted to the corner near the bar he'd help set up not a few hours before. Blaise had eventually joined him, social butterfly that he was he'd made his mandatory rounds that society expected of him plus that. All faster and with more charm than he ever hoped to have.

He forced his posture to relax as he swept his gaze over the crowd of guests. He paused for a moment, lingering on a face he was rather familiar with.

"I didn't know Theo still spoke with Marcus." he commented lightly.

Something flashed across Blaise's face as his dark eyes darted to take in their former Quidditch captain.

"They talk from time to time. Flint works in the Ministry too. Auror Office."

"Really?" he said, barely allowing his interest at that tidbit to show.

Blaise nodded. "It was more social etiquette that he was invited than anything else."

He nodded, deciding to let the matter drop for now. Though he couldn't deny, Flint as an auror was something that didn't quite sit right with him. There was a story there for sure.

He took a sip of the scotch in his hand.

He stuffed his hand in his pockets, relaxing as his fingers brushed against his wand. It was a comforting motion more than anything else.

He turned his head slightly, noticing that something, or rather someone, had stolen Blaise's focus.

He picked her out easily. Honey blonde hair and bright green eyes talking with Padma pleasantly.

Daphne.

"You should go talk to her." he said.

Blaise jerked his head back to regard him. He dropped his gaze down to his drink to avoid that look of guilt and questioning in Blaise's eyes.

"You want too." he said, "It's alright."

"Draco-"

"You don't owe me anything Blaise." He sighed, forcing his gaze to meet the other's. Blaise needed to hear this just as much as he needed to say it.

Whatever was holding Blaise back had been over for quite some time. They could all be mature about this. They all had moved on.

And it was true. Blaise didn't owe him anything. That had been their agreement from the beginning. Even if it had been broken as their time together had gone on.

"You deserve to look for your happiness."

"So do you."

He let out a breath. "You don't have to worry about me. When I find it, I'll let you know."

Blaise shook his head at that, clearly not impressed by his deflection.

"Just go Blaise." He said, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

Blaise studied him for a moment, finally seeing that he was at least being truthful about that and a smile spread across his face. "Wish me luck."

"You never need it you slick bastard." he answered.

Blaise laughed setting his drink down and switching it out for two stemmed glasses of deep red wine.

He smiled slightly watching Blaise greet Daphne, offering her the drink. He let out a shaky breath as they seemed to fall back into that rhythm that they'd always had.

Funny how easily they reconnected.

He averted his eyes when Blaise succeeded in steering Daphne to a more private part of the room to catch up.

He swallowed roughly. He had been genuine in his sentiments. He wished Blaise the best, even if he couldn't bring himself to watch as it unfolded.

He sighed, taking another sip from his scotch. He was about to take another when he stiffened at the feel of a pair of eyes studying him from behind.

"That was uncharacteristically kind of you."

He relaxed a margin of an inch at the voice. He turned slightly to face her, a small smile on his lips as he greeted her.

"Pansy."

She looked stunning, her dark hair was half pulled away from her face. A face that looked like it had softened significantly in age. Her light blue eyes were alight in mischief at seeing him, and that smirk, perhaps the first thing he recalled liking about her, was firmly pulling at her mouth.

"Draco." She returned softly as they stood close together, out of habit both leaning slightly toward the other.

"You look amazing Pans." He said.

She smiled, "Not too bad yourself. The years have been kind."

He smirked at that.

Pansy noticed, rolling her eyes at his expression before growing serious. "I mean it you know. It was nice what you did for Blaise."

He shrugged in response.

"Silent and humble. My. My. My." Pansy murmured, "What happened to you Draco Malfoy?"

"You know what."

His reply was automatic, and he regretted the words as soon as they flew from his mouth. He hardly needed the reminder. He doubted Pansy did either.

"I know." She returned, her hand reaching out to squeeze his arm in a gesture of comfort. "How are you?"

He let out a breath, relaxing at her touch. It was miraculous really how age had finally mellowed them both enough to remember how to behave around each other.

"Better than I have a right to be." he answered, "I'm thankful though. It could be worse."

She nodded. "I'm glad."

He bit the inside of his cheek, studying her for a moment before he finally whispered. "I'm sorry Pans."

She blinked up at him in confusion.

"For how I treated you back then. For how we were together."

Pansy closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a breath. "I know Draco. I always knew, even when I hated you for it. Sometimes I still do." She opened her eyes to meet his. "It's unfair really. That a part of me will always love you even when I'm in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry." he repeated, "I wish that I had known how to be with you properly. Maybe in another time...I could have loved you the way I should have."

He let out a breath before leaning in and kissing her cheek softly.

"Not that I helped you any, vapid bitch that I was." She let out a breath. "Don't be a stranger now." Pansy murmured as he lingered a breath at her skin before pulling away.

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend."

He smiled crookedly. "Just let me know."

She smirked pulling away. "I'll owl." She moved to turn away, "And Draco. Enjoy yourself tonight." She said knowingly before disappearing once more into the crowd.

He schooled his shock away, though the weight of all that had suddenly transpired hung at his shoulders. He felt his shoulder drop for a moment before he sighed and turned toward the doors that led to the lit backyard of the house.

He needed some air.

* * *

Hermione had barely had a moment to herself after she'd made it back to the kitchen to even think about confronting Draco.

Even if she had, he seemed to purposefully be avoiding the entire area. He and Theo remained in the back, only to be joined by Blaise when he finally did arrive.

And Parvati who'd come to put the last finishing touching on the room's decor.

After seeing it, Hermione had to admit that the girl had talent. When she'd gotten more serious about her artistic abilities and design, she had flourished.

Barely after, guests had started to arrive and soon after the party was in full swing. It was quite amazing really, looking around and seeing the intermingling of people who a decade before would have rather died than converse.

When had Dean met Adrian?

When had Blaise met...everyone?

The man seemed to flit across the room with a practiced kind of grace. Really most of the former Slytherins, once they could look past their own arrogance and bigotry, were practiced socialites.

Well… most anyway.

It seemed inevitable now that her eyes would unconsciously search for Draco in a room. He conversed to be sure. Many people even sought him out. He was restrained though. She could tell in the way his back remained straight, his expression formal and pleasant, and the way his eyes would carefully take in the room around him.

She didn't blame him though. For every person who seemed to accept him, another was quick to steer clear of him.

Judging before it was clear what they were dealing with.

Oh what a hypocrite she was.

She noted, with mild interest, that Draco seemed to stand even straighter then as his gaze drifted to a dark haired woman who was approaching him.

They spoke quietly, nearly bending closer together so that their head just touched for a second before pulling away.

That's when she realized she recognized the woman.

Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy smiled then at something Draco had said. Though, she didn't know how she knew, she could tell the action was tinged with some sort of sorrow.

She watched as Pansy reached out and gripped Draco's arm in a comforting manner just as Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She looked away quickly then, feeling as though she'd intruded on some incredibly private moment. When she looked up, Pansy had moved on and Draco looked...it was hard to say.

His composure seemed to slip for a moment and he took a breath before he turned on his heel and headed out to the opened door that led to the backyard.

She bit her lip before downing the rest of her glass of wine and then she followed him.

He was a ways from the lit backyard, toward the right and leaning against a tree. He seemed relaxed for the first time that night as he stared up at the night sky, lost in wherever his thoughts had led him.

She stepped closer, and instantly he straightened.

"Mal-" She cleared her throat, "Draco."

His eyes widened for a moment before his face faded into that same pleasant and formal expression she'd seen for the majority of the night.

She wasn't sure why, but it stung to see it now.

"Granger." he returned politely.

She winced at the sound of her surname, and under his intense gaze she suddenly felt so small. She'd forgotten, with everything that had occured, just how intimidating Malfoy could be all on his own.

She swallowed roughly. "You can just call me Hermione. It seems silly to stick with surnames now."

Draco studied her for a moment before jerking his head in a nod.

He looked past her for a moment, staring at the party that was still going behind them. He blinked before letting out a breath. "Did you come out here for something?"

She opened her mouth before shutting it quickly and nodding. "I just wanted to say that...I behaved very very unprofessionally when we...When you interviewed me."

Draco's eyes swung back to study her face.

She resisted the urge to shrink away from the strength of his gaze.

"It was wrong of me to misjudge you like that. You obviously have devoted a lot to your work. I'm sorry if I made it seem like you would jeopardize it over a petty childhood rivalry."

He swallowed thickly. "It wasn't petty, and I'm so-"

"I know." She interrupted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I...I know."

He nodded stiffly.

"If that's all…"

"Wait. Draco." She said reaching out and grabbing him by the arm. He glanced at her hand around his forearm, and she dropped it quickly.

"Just. I read your interview."

He looked confused then, and she realized with some measure of mortification that she didn't know what she hoped to gain by mentioning it.

Oh well. She'd committed to it now.

"Your 30 under 30 interview." she clarified.

Draco blinked, his hand coming to scratch at the back of his neck. He shifted slightly. "I didn't think anyone would ever read that."

She swore then that, if only for the briefest of moments, a faint blush had dusted his cheeks.

"It made me realize that I don't know you at all." She said, her voice dropping. "But whoever you are now, I...you're not who you were then."

"What do you want Hermione?" Draco finally said a minute later.

She took a deep breath, trying not to dwell on the way he said her name. "I want you to reconsider your decision about taking me on as a student."

He looked like he wanted to say something before he pulled her to the side back into the shadows.

"What are you-"

He shushed her, tilting his head to the side. She followed with her eyes and understood immediately.

Theo had stepped out, holding Padma's hand and leading her out behind him. He pulled her closer, whispering something in her ear to which she laughed.

"He's going to propose." Draco whispered, his voice somewhere near her ear.

"How do you know?" She whispered back.

"He showed me the ring a few weeks ago."

She bit back her smile at that. She watched as the two talked some more and then true to Draco's word, Theo knelt down before Padma.

She watched as her friend looked somewhere between tears and laughter as she dropped down beside Theo and threw her arms around his neck.

They were both laughing then, swaying and in danger of toppling over completely to the ground. Theo pulled them up to their feet and led her back into the house, a ring sparkling on Padma's finger.

Draco's grip around her loosened as they both stepped out from their hiding place in the shadows.

"We should go in." He said. She nodded, startled when he offered her his arm. She took it without a word and wasn't surprised that when they got back inside he dropped it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone." Theo called out, "But I've got an announcement."

The room hushed before exploding with congratulations when Theo held up Padme's hand, her ring glinting in the light.

"But seriously." Theo continued, calming the crowd once more. "While I want nothing more than to kick the lot of you out to celebrate with my fiance, I want to say something."

Theo scanned the crowd before focusing on Draco for a second.

"One of the smartest people I know once told me that we have the potential to fall in love with anyone, and you can only hope that one day you'll fall in love with someone who makes you want to grow. Grow in a way that you become a tad bit adventurous, in a way that makes you learn more about yourself than you ever realized." Theo paused for a moment, "Someone you know you want to grow old with. When you fall in love with someone who makes you feel like that, well that's it."

She felt Draco stiffen at Theo's speech, but a glance at his face showed her nothing.

Theo grinned then pulling Padma to him. "And this is it." He raised a glass, "Thank you all for coming, now kindly show yourselves out."

The crowd laughed as Padma smacked Theo's chest at his joke.

She made out Padma being taken by her sister, Parvati gushing over the ring.

She smiled.

"We should go congratulate them."

Draco nodded, stepping forward. They ran into Theo first.

"It was a beautiful speech Theo. Congratulations." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks." He smiled, his eyes drifting to look past her. "Though I can't really take credit for it."

She frowned slightly watching as Draco congratulated Theo.

"I am happy for you." Draco said, softening his expression.

"Yeah. Thanks."

She stepped back, unsure what other conversation had been happening between them.

Her eyes widened for a moment as a thought popped in her head. She bit her lip, shoving it to the back of her mind. She'd have to examine it later.

People continued to offer their congratulations until eventually they began to disperse.

She left after saying her goodbyes to Padma. She stood on the stoop outside the door.

It had been a beautiful party; though, perhaps not completely what she expected.

She let out a breath, not really wanting to apparate just yet. Maybe she'd walk a bit, clear her head.

She had just managed to take a few steps when she heard another set of footsteps behind her.

"Hermione."

She turned.

Draco walked slowly toward her, his hands in his pockets.

She stood still as he came to a stop before her.

"Ask." he finally said after studying her for a second.

She blinked, "What?"

"Ask." he took a breath, "Ask all the questions you need answered before you can start on Friday."

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning like a child. She cleared her throat, tucking a strand of her loose bangs behind her ear.

"How many students have you had?"

"Two. My first is a professor at Beaubaxton's now. She's publishing her first book next year. My second works for the Italian Ministry."

She nodded.

"I can get you their information if you'd like." he added after a moment.

She shook her head.

"Why did you change your mind?" she asked instead.

He stepped closer to her. "Because I'd like a student who I can throw some of my work on." he smirked before growing serious, "Especially someone as brilliant as you are."

She bit her lip.

"If I have any other questions, I'll let you know."

Draco nodded. "I'm sure you will." he stepped back. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Night." she called back softly as she watched him walk back toward the house, stopping at a tree around the corner and disapparating with a low pop.

She touched her fingers to her lips, grinning widely.

She was getting her Mastery.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know it's been a while, but school has me drowning in work. Enjoy the update, and as always Review = love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione woke up Friday morning with her stomach in knots. In truth, she was sure the only time she'd ever been this nervous was that first day when she'd boarded the Hogwarts Express at 11 years old.

Strange, when she thought about it, the experiences were similar. Here she was ready to jump headfirst into a new job, career, the works, and just like then, it didn't matter how much she prepared, she still felt it wasn't enough.

She straightened her jacket and re-adjusted her bag.

She'd woken up early that morning. Showered, gotten dressed, and then by chance she'd caught sight of the clock.

5 am.

Too obscenely early for anyone to be at the lab. Even if Narcissa swore that some days, Draco never left it.

So she'd taken a detour and gotten breakfast at a diner her parents had taken her when they'd still lived in the city.

Two cups of coffee later and one cup of tea and here she was… a jitter of nerves stalking the outside of her new place of employment.

"You can come in you know." she jumped, swinging her head to meet the sight of Blaise laughing at her startled expression.

He inclined his head in greeting, signaling her at the same time to follow. She felt her nerves dispel slightly as she fell into step with him.

It was actually a pleasant surprise, how easy it was to relax in Blaise's presence. He struck an intimidating figure afterall.

He was tall with hazel colored eyes that seemed to judge and pass judgement all at once.

It had been his calling card so to speak when they were back at school. Though, looking back now she could attribute his frosty and distant personality to another thing.

Survival.

"You know, I'm glad you're going to be working here."

She blinked.

"Really?" she couldn't help but blush slightly. Surely Blaise wouldn't have wanted her in the building if he'd heard what she'd said to Draco.

He gave her a knowing grin. "I know it'll be rocky at first, but I really think it'll be good for everyone. We do a lot of great of things, but we still hit roadblocks. From what I remember, you're pretty good at overcoming obstacles."

She felt the corner of her mouth twitch into some semblance of a smile at that.

"Thanks."

Blaise shrugged as though he hadn't just offered her a great compliment. "We'll catch up later. You'll be free at lunch and Draco's got Ministry business then."

Before she could even formulate a reply, Blaise was calling out a greeting to Draco and bidding them both goodbye and disappearing down the hall.

"Oh good. You're here. I wish I had more time to walk you through everything." Draco said, appearing in the doorway of his office. He ran a hand through his hair, "but I've gotten dragged back into the Ministry."

He paused for a moment, a slight smirk stretching over his face.

"You know Granger you've already got the position. We're not repeating the interview." he said as his eyes drifted over her form, taking in the dress pants and blazer she had on.

She flushed slightly. "I dressed on autopilot. Too used to the Ministry I suppose."

He grinned, shrugging a free shoulder before indicating for her to follow.

He led her down the hall to a staircase and began talking as they ascended.

"Lab meetings are usually every Monday. They're for project updates and if we have data analysis. Now for you, I'm going to start you out with some reading material. They'll help you get ahead before your official classes start in September." Draco said letting them off two floors later into a hallway that was surrounded by windows on both sides.

"Reading material?" She tilted her head in question as she struggled to keep pace with him.

"A few protocols. Some background reading. I'd like you to get a complete feel for the blend of disciplines we're using. We've mixed some biology along with charms and potion work."

She nodded as Draco came forward and drew his wand. He flicked it before the door, and a ward shimmered before dissolving to create an opening that fit around the doorway. He stepped to the side and motioned for her to step through before him.

She gasped at the lab before her.

The left wall was made entirely of windows with a view that encompassed much of the city before them. The other was a solid wall with shelves that housed a variety of potion ingredients and cauldrons of all shapes and sizes. On the lab benches, there were beakers, microscopes, and other machinery she recognized as distinctly muggle in origin.

"Beautiful." She breathed.

"It is amazing." Draco agreed a thin smile on his face.

He led her further into the lab. "We have three dark rooms." he gestured at the closed doors, "and one room with two fume hoods for when someone's running a genetics protocol. That last door leads to stairs up to the small greenhouse on the roof."

He cut in front of her and pulled open another door, and hesitantly, she stepped through.

"And this is our modest reference library."

"Modest." She exclaimed, whirling around to face him, "There are hundreds of books in here."

It was true, the room wasn't very large, maybe the size of a living room, but it held shelves from the floor to near the ceiling. She couldn't help but instinctively relax at the sight. Books would always be books, and those she knew well.

He laughed, a finger toying with the spine of a tome near him. "If you're impressed with this, wait until you see the main one on the 3rd floor."

"There's more?" she said, unable to keep the awe from her voice at the revelation.

Draco smirked before turning and pulling two books off the shelf and handing them to her.

"You should start with these." He said before turning to lead her out of the reference room.

She shifted the books in her arms before tucking them into her bag and following him out.

She watched as he came around a bench and began to pull out a few choice ingredients and a cauldron.

"I thought I'd run through a protocol with you." He smiled slightly, "This is for the infamous potion we've managed to discover."

Her eyes widened as she set her things on an empty bench and walked closer, examining every movement he made as he started to chop and mince ingredients.

He was beautiful.

There was no other way to describe it.

His fingers were nimble, nearly gentle as he ground powders and began chopping.

He was completely engrossed in his work, paying her no attention. Trusting that she would be watching his every movement, the attentive student that she was.

The bicorn.

The flaxseed.

The moonflower.

Ingredient after ingredient, until he lit a fire at the burner at the bench and began mixing the ingredients in the cauldron.

She watched him stir 3 minutes going clockwise, 3 minutes counter clockwise, then he turned and pulled a vial off the shelf behind him.

She furrowed her brows, edging closer to examine the liquid more carefully. It looked familiar…

"Draught of Peace." Draco answered without looking up from where he was pouring in the potion slowly as he stirred.

"At first, we thought to add in the ingredients for the draught. When that didn't work, we picked a few of the key ingredients of the draught to see if those same properties would be conferred to our potion." he continued, setting the empty vial to the side.

"That, we quickly found, didn't work either. Eventually, I got fed up and just added the finished draught directly into the potion." The corner of his mouth twitched into a faint half smile. "Probably one of my more reckless decisions, but it worked."

He turned and flicked his wrist toward the flames beneath the cauldron, lowering them to a small kindle beneath it.

"So Ms. Granger." he turned back to her with a spark in his eyes, "Why didn't adding the ingredients themselves into the mixture work?"

She blinked, a little shocked at his question before mentally chiding herself.

He was her teacher now, so to speak.

She bit her lip running through the ingredients for the draught and then trying to compare them to all she'd seen him add into the mix.

"Cross reactivity," she said with some measure of excitement at having figured it out, "The ingredients in their pure form will react separately to those in the potion's base. By adding the completed potion, the ingredients no longer react independently."

Draco smiled crookedly, "Correct."

He waved his wand, and suddenly all that he'd pulled was put right back into its place. He extinguished the remaining ember beneath the brew and levitated the cauldron, setting it in one of the dark rooms.

"It'll sit for a week, adding a teaspoon of crushed moonflower for each night." he said in a soft voice, some measure of fondness on his face as he closed the door and turned back to her.

"What I want you take away from my little demonstration isn't my skills at potion making." he smirked for a second before growing more serious, "It's the conclusion you arrived to on your own. When you're in the midst of working on a project, you have a tendency to focus on tiny details, forgetting fundamentals. It's why we all couldn't figure out why adding pure ingredients wouldn't work."

He murmured a cleaning spell over his hands and righted his sleeves.

"I figured it would be a fitting first lesson so to speak."

He flashed her a grin.

She returned it easily. "Thank you."

He laughed and shrugged. "I'm supposed to be teaching you. You don't need to thank me."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling a notebook out from a drawer at the bench.

He flipped through the pages before settling on one about a fourth of the way through.

"For today, I'd like you to brew this and the potion on the following page for me." he gestured toward the books peeking out of her bag. "I'd say just start those, but I'm sure you'll have them read by tomorrow with essays on each."

She flushed at that.

He glanced at his watch. "I'll come back up and check on you on about a hour before I have to leave for the Ministry."

She nodded. "Will you be long at the Ministry?"

A look of annoyance crossed his face, "Depends on the Wizangoment case they have today." he said almost bitterly.

"Well then it's hard to say." she said with a small smile on her lips. "They all love hearing the sound of their own voices."

Draco snorted a smile pulling at his lips. "Exactly." He folded his arms. "You're alright with everything? You don't need me to show you where anything else is?"

She shook her head.

"Right." he said, "I'll be back then."

With that he exited, and she glanced around the lab once more.

She bit her lip, suddenly giddy with excitement.

So excited in fact, that she couldn't stop herself from practically skipping to gather her supplies.

* * *

Hermione was so engrossed in her work that she nearly didn't notice her visitor.

She startled, nearly dropping the leaves in her hand when she noticed a figure watching her movements.

Blaise laughed at her expression.

She frowned, placing the leaves by her workstation and crossing her arms.

"You know I could have been carrying something dangerous." she scolded as Blaise continued to laugh.

A smile remained stretched across his face as he came forward and examined her potion brew.

"So Draco's got you practicing." he remarked idly as his eyes drifted toward the asphodel roots she still had to chop.

She tilted her head in agreement as she watched Blaise further study her work.

"You need to cut the roots into thinner pieces." he remarked.

She folded her arms. "I think I know how thin they have to be. The protocol didn't specify and the brew hasn't been effected. It looks exactly as described."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders as though to tell her it was her call before taking a peek into her second cauldron.

She was about to ask if he had any other comments to offer her when Draco walked in, a tie loose around his neck and Wizangoment robes draped over his shoulders.

She wasn't sure why, but she felt her breath catch at the less than impeccable state he was in. He had always been put together, and the few times she'd seen him recently had been exactly the same. Now though, he was here glancing over her work with robes tossed over an empty bench and his hair slightly messed.

It was strange, somewhat intimate really, especially when one considered who he was. It made her heart lurch. It almost seemed like some measure of trust.

He ran a hand atop his head, as though to right his hair before coming closer. He turned slowly and glanced at her chopped pile of ingredients. He hummed slightly to himself before taking a stirring rod and dipping it into her potion and stirring a few rounds.

"Cutting the roots thinner makes the potion smoother as you stir." he gestured for her to come closer.

Hesitantly, she stepped forward practically feeling Blaise's smirk as she passed him to watch Draco.

He stirred once more.

"See how the potion moves around the rod, it's somewhat thick. Falls around it like honey." He said, "Thinner pieces make a thinner solution and enhances the absorption of the potion when someone uses it."

He removed the rod and murmured a spell cleaning the rod before he put it down. He moved to her second cauldron, and she saw him smile slightly as he looked at it.

"This looks like it's coming along nicely." He said, his eyes drifting toward her ingredients. He began pooling some of the leaves she'd picked and setting the together.

He pulled her cutting knife and began chopping them into thin pieces.

"Watch." He said, murmuring the enchantment as he cut.

She watched as his shoulders seemed to fall in relaxation at his rhythmic movements.

She hadn't realized how tense he was.

Again, she felt her eyes unintentionally sweep over his form. He really seemed to have gift, and if she wasn't mistaken, a deep fondness for potion making. She might even say he looked… happy whilst brewing.

She blinked after a few minutes, nearly blushing as she realized how caught up she'd been in just examining him. She'd nearly forgot to watch his demonstration.

Draco, for his part, didn't seem to notice...or chose not to acknowledge it.

Blaise surely did. She'd caught him smirking again out of the corner of her eyes.

"See how when I add them in the potion doesn't immediately thicken; though for this protocol, you'll want it to thicken later." he mused before cleaning of the board and washing his hands.

"Well, it looks like you've gotten settled." He continued, "And another unofficial mentor here to help if you need it." He smirked as his eyes drifted and settled on Blaise.

"Once you finish the day 1 part of the protocol, you're free to go, but I won't blame you if you decide to get lost in our humble library on the other floor." He said as he walked and collected his robes.

Blaise, moving for the first time since Draco entered the room, stepped to stand at her side to face Draco.

"You going to be long?" He asked, tilting his head toward the robes in the other's arms.

Draco let out a long sigh, growing weary as he pulled the robes on and righted his tie.

It struck her then that he looked exhausted.

"I hope not too long." he answered, "I still have to come back and check the stock potions I told Kate to start and write those statements of intent for Ministry Customs and the Department of Agricultural Herbology."

She turned her head slightly and watched as Blaise frowned at him.

"I thought Warren was doing that."

"He was." Draco said as his face pinched into a look of annoyance, "They rejected his when he submitted them and asked me to do it, thinking maybe they wanted the PI to do it. I've already written one and had it rejected. At this point, I think it's just them being stubborn."

Blaise looked over him for a moment before nodding. "I'll take a look at the stocks."

Draco's mouth twitched at the corner into a thin smile as he nodded in thanks. He glanced at his watch before taking one last look at the both of them.

"Well, I better get going." he turned on his heel and made as though to step through the door to leave when he turned back at last second and called out, "Behave Blaise."

The man in question grinned at that. "I always do."

Draco snorted before making his way out and disappearing from view.

At Draco's exit, Blaise turned back and grinned with a triumphant look on his face.

"I told you about the roots."

* * *

Draco stifled a yawn as he adjusted himself in his seat so that he sat a tad more straighter.

It was a trick his mother had taught him once when he'd still needed guidance in such things.

Incline your head and you appear interested. Fold your hands like this and you appear sincere and thoughtful.

His memory was full with such tricks.

He supposed he was thankful for it now. He'd been alternating between these practiced positions for close to 3 hours now.

How long could someone really talk about road pavements?

Apparently forever.

He was close to falling asleep at this point. At first, he'd done his best to keep his mind occupied. He'd invented little stories in his head for each of the other members.

Though, when he'd caught himself staring too long at one member he'd quickly abandoned it.

He adjusted himself once more in his seat and just about cried out in relief when it looked like they'd reached some decision.

He made quick work then. Offering his opinion, which wasn't much, and casting his vote. A short regards to the Warlock as well as an apology in advance that he would be unable to come to the next few sessions, and he was out the door.

He slipped out of his outer robes, sighing in relief as he shrunk and stowed them away in his pockets.

Freedom.

A slanted and somewhat inaccurate use of the word. He was free of one obligation when he had several. Though, this one had weighed more on him than any of the others.

And that was simply because it had been an obligation bullied onto him.

He didn't mind sitting on hearings. If he had the time, he would welcome the opportunity to influence policy. The fact of the matter was that he didn't. Even more than that, he didn't want to simply because his father wanted him to fulfil some family legacy he wasn't sure he was willing to accept.

At least not yet. And maybe never in the way Lucius would want him too.

That had always been his struggle with his father. Lucius still believed they were still in a world where the aristocracy were still acting kings.

He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, sparing a second to catch a glance at his watch.

8pm.

Not too late, but still later than he wanted.

He continued his walk briskly towards the lifts and turned a corner sharply. He paused for a moment noticing a pair of familiar faces in the corridor with him.

Adrian Pucey and Marcus were talking casually as they rounded the corner and came to a halt at the site of him.

He inclined his head in greeting, unable to temporarily dispense with that tiny bit of formality.

He felt the two stare him down for a moment, his eyes drawn to Adrian, who seemed somewhat stiff in his acknowledgement.

He resisted the urge to frown before continuing his path to escape this wretched building when he heard Marcus call out his name.

"Malfoy wait."

He paused, turning his head slightly to glance over his shoulder. Marcus fell into step with him.

"I never got to welcome you back at Nott's." he said.

"I'm sure you'd have gotten the opportunity later. My mother is throwing a party to mark the occasion." he said dryly.

Flint nodded as though that was to be expected.

He glanced at the other. He was confused to say the least. He'd hardly been close with Marcus before, and certainly not since the war…

He pushed that thought from his mind as he cleared his throat.

"I didn't realize you worked at the Ministry." he finally said.

Marcus nodded, "Auror department."

"And Pucey?"

"MLE, he's a public attorney."

He nodded and was about to offer his excuses when Marcus spoke again.

"I think you shocked him a bit. Really you coming back so suddenly shocked us all."

Draco narrowed his eyes before shrugging non committedly. "I hadn't planned on it, but circumstances changed that."

Marcus nodded. "Right. Well it's good to see you regardless." He continued holding his hand out.

Draco studied the outstretched hand before shaking it slowly.

"Have a goodnight, and welcome back." Marcus said with a thin smirk before turning and heading back down the hall.

Draco stood for a second longer in the hall before walking the last few feet to the lifts, wondering all the while why Flint had any business speaking on behalf of Pucey.

Or why he wanted to speak to him at all.

* * *

Hermione stifled a laugh with her hand as she struggled to maintain her composure. She couldn't help it.

Blaise Zabini was funny.

Well… it was more of a sarcastic humor. He had sly comments for a number of things, a number of people, and the stories he told about some of the employees were borderline risque.

She shut her book, glancing for a moment at the clock, realizing she was likely not going to get anything else done today.

Blaise sat up straighter, a look of accomplishment on his face at her actions.

"How do you get any work done?" she chided shaking her head, the corner of her mouth inching up in a half smile.

Blaise shrugged.

"I work fast, and I can delegate now." Blaise said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, stacking her papers out of the way.

She sat back when she was done, studying Blaise's face before she finally spoke.

"How did you get into this? Back in school...I guess I never expected you to pick potions."

Blaise let out a breath. "I think back at school I had no idea what to do."

She sat forward, unable to contain her curiosity and eagerness to hear his story.

A grin pulled at his lips at the sight before he cleared his throat and continued.

"I didn't really have to work. I could have gone the rest of my life just managing my family investments, but after the war, that didn't seem as satisfying."

He shrugged, his eyes downcast as he examined the library work table. "I figured I'd go to university, see if I liked anything. Draco was going to a school in France, so I tagged along."

"And potions?" She prompted after Blaise had once more fallen silent, lost in his memories of that time.

"Took a few courses, and I realized there was a project I had in mind that I wanted to do."

She nodded before biting her lip in thought.

"Have you finished it?"

He looked up, startled at her question before he schooled his features.

"Not yet. I might have if I hadn't taken some time off during my Mastery."

She couldn't help but notice then at the wistful look that had grown in his eyes. It tugged at her heart cords, making her want to reach out and offer him comfort for something she knew nothing about.

"Did something happen?" she asked lowly.

Blaise looked up, conflicted. Like he wanted to tell her, but something was holding him back.

She reached out after a second's hesitation and placed a reassuring hand over Blaise's fisted one.

He let out a breath.

"I had a falling out with someone, someone very important to me, and it made me realize that...that I needed to reevaluate some parts of my life. You see, I'd gone my whole life under some grand assumption of how it was all going to turn out. And I realized for all the talk and my image of self assurance, I didn't know what I wanted."

He let out a breath. "So I took off for a year, visited my mother for a little and traveled a bit. It was the right decision, even if it didn't seem like it at the time."

She nodded, letting go of his hand and crossing her arms tight against her chest.

"After the war, I didn't know what I wanted to do."

She smiled slightly at Blaise's shocked expression. She didn't really know why she was talking, only that she felt she had to expose some part of her in return to what Blaise had said.

"You always seemed like you had a plan for everything."

She shook her head.

"I felt a little lost. My whole life was building up to that war, and when it was over… I wasn't sure what to do with myself." She bit her lip, "I almost went into the Auror office."

His eyes widened, though he didn't say a word in question.

"After graduation, in between waiting for NEWT results, I got into a special initiative at the Ministry." She shuddered, closing her eyes, "It was to hunt down the missing Death Eaters."

"What." Blaise said sharply.

She blinked, taking in Blaise's fearful and...concerned face.

"I was only there for a few weeks, and went on a few missions…" she trailed off, "Until I realized that even if I loved the adrenaline, the dueling, I didn't want battle anymore. So I stayed until we'd caught a few persons of interest and then I started Law school."

"So it gave you some perspective." Blaise said after a moment.

She nodded.

"I think we all need it sometimes."

He nodded before standing to stretch.

He looked like he was going to say more when he noticed the papers that she'd filed to the side.

He picked up a sheet, his eyes roaming over the words before he looked back at her.

She couldn't help but blush at the intensity of his gaze.

"I don't recall Draco asking you to fill out the statements of intent."

She took the sheet from him.

"He seemed so busy, so I just...asked Jennifer about the paperwork."

Blaise smirked. "And no one was going to question you."

"I just thought I would help out." She finally said, unable to meet Blaise's eyes. She took a breath before gathering all her things and placing them into her bag. "I have some experience after all."

She looked up then as Blaise's smirk widened.

"Well that's one way to get on the boss's good side."

She rolled her eyes, not bothering to comment as she passed Blaise and walked out of the library. He was fast on her heels and they walked in a rather comfortable silence until she bid him goodbye at the floos.

She stepped out of the building, relishing the cooler temperature as the sun looked about ready to set.

She paused, relishing the sight of a sky painted in shades of pink and purple. It had been a rather nice first day. Her first day at the Ministry had been nowhere near as smooth. As she recalled, she'd had 4 case files on her desk the first day and had spent it going back and forth between the Ministry law archives and her cubicle of an office.

The memory brought a fond smile to her face as she began to walk away and down the street toward her flat.

"You're still here?"

She stopped, turning slightly to see Draco walking slowly toward her, his tie loosened around his neck.

She couldn't help the slight smile that pulled at her lips at the sight of him.

"Just leaving." She said, "I couldn't bring myself to leave early, not after seeing that library you mentioned."

A small grin colored his face as he continued to study her face.

"I figured as much." He glanced around as though looking for someone before turning back to her, "You aren't planning to walk home alone are you?"

She shrugged a shoulder, "It's a nice night."

He shook his head as he regarded her incredulously. She watched as he seemed to consider somethings, shifting slightly where he stood. "Let me walk you home then."

She opened her mouth to protest, when Draco interrupted her to continue. "I mean, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you walk home alone at night."

She folded her arms across her chest. "You're hardly a gentleman." She bit her lip immediately after she'd spoken. She had meant the words in jest, but they could easily have been misconstrued as something else. Especially considering their rather shaky newfound truce compared to their tumultuous past.

Her apology was on the tip of her tongue when Draco chuckled lowly to himself. He ran a hand through his hair as he met her gaze.

"Well my mother would certainly be disappointed to hear that. She worked really hard to make me into one."

She smiled at that and before she could blink she'd fallen into step with him.

"I hope your first day wasn't too overwhelming." Draco said as they crossed the street. "And that Blaise didn't talk your ear off with wild stories." He added after a moment with a smirk.

She shook her head. "He is quite the character though. Not anything like I'd have thought."

Draco hummed in response, his gaze drifting as he took in the various streets and shops that littered their walk.

For a moment, she considered asking him if he'd ever been to this side of London before. She doubted it, but based on his expression he didn't appear overwhelmed by the decidedly muggle setting around them.

Nor lost for that matter.

"I think we all changed. Some slower than others." He said after a moment. "There was the war." His voice quieted, "And then after, at Hogwarts and University."

She nodded. She bit the inside of her cheek before clearing her throat softly. "I was shocked that you left afterwards. I wondered why you disappeared after we graduated. You seemed...calmer when we went back." She stole a glance up to his face, finding no insight to what he thought about her statement.

"You were making amends, and it seemed like all that animosity was starting to disappear. The world was settling and everyone was finding a way to move forward. I know now you went to uni, but at the time," She hesitated, "I guess I expected you to stay."

Draco's posture seemed to stiffen as they continued to walk, silence settling over them.

She let her eyes swing forward, focusing on the street lamps in front of them. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything, but her curiosity had gotten away from her, that and her tendency to ramble when nervous.

She wrung her hands together. They were about 100 yd from her apartment complex now. If anything, the opportunity to further embarrass herself would be brought to an end soon.

"I was going to." Draco spoke suddenly, startling her to a stop.

She shifted to face him as he furrowed his brows. His gaze dropped to the ground as he seemed to consider how best to say what he wanted.

"My father wanted me to at least stay in Britain, and I had been looking at schools in Wales." he blinked looking up to meet her eyes briefly before focusing on some stray building behind her.

"But after we graduated I...I had an accident." he said slowly looking for all the world that he would rather be talking about anything else, "A run in with some people still not over the war. I left after that. It seemed pointless to stay when no one was going to care if I was different or not."

She wanted to tell him that wasn't true, but couldn't. Hadn't she harshly judged him, and it had been 7 years since the war. At that time, wounds still fresh and the stench of death still strong, she knew many would have readily thrown him to the wolves if only for some semblance of vengeance.

"At least you came home eventually." She said softly, "I'm sure your family missed you."

He let out a shaky breath. "Yeah."

They came to a stop at the front of her building. "This is me." She said lowly, with a weak smile on her face. Draco nodded offering her a good night as he turned to leave. She was about to step toward the entrance when she suddenly dug into her bag and pulled out a file.

"Draco wait."

He startled, turning slowly back to walk toward her.

She held out the file toward him.

"I took a look at those statements of intent you have to file." She said as he took the file from her. "I filled them out. I know a few of the guys in the department. I know what they look for so I just reworded a few things to cover all the bases." She bit her lip as he opened the file and flipped through some of the papers.

"They just need your signature." She added.

He didn't say anything for a moment before closing the file and turning his eyes to search her face. He seemed confused as he regarded her.

"I...thank you." He finally said, settling on gratitude as he continued to study her curiously. "You obviously didn't have to, but I appreciate it all the same."

She smiled, her face heating under his heavy stare. "You seemed so busy,and I figured it was something I could help with."

"I suppose you do have some experience." He finally said with a wane smile on his face.

She nodded. "Well goodnight Draco." she said making to head into the warmth of her complex.

"Actually Hermione."

She resisted the urge to shiver at the way her name rolled of his tongue.

"My mother...she's throwing a party to welcome me back and celebrate Theo's engagement." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I suspect you'll be getting your invitation soon." He tilted his head as he looked at her. "I hope you'll at least consider coming."

"Of course." She said flashing him a warm smile as she recognized his behavior for what it actually was.

Something passed in his eyes, some sort of emotion she couldn't recognize and was quickly shuffled away in favor of the easy smile that now settled on his face.

He dipped his head in some semblance of a nod.

"Have a good night Hermione." He said as he excused himself and turned to walk back down the street.

She watched for a second or two longer as he gracefully crossed the street and disappeared from her view.

"Night Draco." She murmured to herself with a grin as she retreated into her apartment building musing at the fact that Draco Malfoy had walked her home, before proceeding to nervously ask her to come to his party.

And she'd be lying if a part of her wasn't looking forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry for disappearing, but my school life has slowly become my whole life this year. Hopefully this update makes up for it! Let me know what you think, because Reviews = love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she undid her bun for about the hundredth time that day and gathered the loose strands back into her hand to twist them all back up atop her head.

She continued to stare at the case files spread out on her desk.

She'd finally gotten around to really diving into the cases Harry had given her. To her chagrin, it had taken her nearly two weeks.

She'd finally settled into a routine working with Draco. He'd give her an assignment for the day, something to read, and then he'd either teach her a new potion or principle before working in something to do with their current projects. He'd given her assignments too. Papers. An analysis.

He'd read through them and then they would meet to go through his critic of her work.

He was always fair. Always insightful.

It made her feel guilty that she still expected some sort of retort from him, but habits were hard to break.

Though she'd found herself thinking such thoughts less and less.

It was hard to imagine this Draco Malfoy was the same boy she'd gone to school with.

He was still driven, sarcastic...cold. No. Cold wasn't really the right word. Guarded.

He was constantly catching himself. If the atmosphere became too casual, or they'd teased each other, bantered until it had dissolved into small grins… he'd back away.

And so she'd begun to study her mentor nearly as much as her own work. Work that he often complimented her on.

He was getting ready to assign her her own project, she was sure.

And with the university courses starting in a week, it was perfect timing.

Her structured day would change again, but for the better. She'd have her 2 lectures and the rest of the time to devote to her own first project.

It was exciting really.

But first, she had to get through the work in front of her.

It was so odd, this string of crimes.

For a second, she'd think she was starting to see a pattern and then she'd come across a random break in report, and she'd be lost.

But then...maybe that was the point.

She furrowed her brows and began reorganizing the cases, quickening her pace at her excitement.

When she stood back, she'd gotten about ¾ through all the case files and already she could tell she'd figured it out.

Or rather she'd figured out the first layer.

She allowed herself a small smile at the accomplishment before it quickly fell off her face and she rushed to floo Harry.

* * *

"So they're not all real." Harry said taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes. He replaced them and scanned over her work once more.

"Well they're real in the sense that they happened." she bit her lip, "They're just distractors though. Even these."

She gestured to the second pile. "After having looked through the lists of everything that was taken, I even think some of this things were taken at random."

She pulled the sheet of the missing items, "The antiques, either they plan to sell or they took it to distract from whatever it was they really wanted. Except for this apothecary. It's hard to even tell what was taken and what just burned in the fire they started as they left."

Harry nodded as he inspected the file she was referring too. He set it down after a moment, his brows furrowed as he drifted deep into thought.

"What do you think they're trying to do?" he finally asked.

She shifted uncomfortably before fretting with the papers, organizing them so they were once more in straight and neat piles.

"I can't be sure. There's not enough real evidence pointing in one direction or another…" She trailed off before tilting her head so that her eyes met Harry's. "But I think they might be brewing a potion."

Harry frowned. "Then why the robberies, no exotic potion ingredients have been stolen."

"Yet." she added on impulse before shaking her head, "But you're right. So far all these things aren't exactly out of the ordinary which means there's another purpose to this."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "But what?"

"There could be a connection to the victims. These files didn't have much on them for me to check." She toyed with a loose curl that had fallen out of her ponytail.

She was about to continue when Harry spoke suddenly, "Have you read the paper lately?"

She frowned, confused as to what exactly he was hinting at with the remark.

"We've tried to control what exactly has been leaking to the media, but even then it's not exactly a pretty picture for the people. I can't tell you how many letters and interviews I've read that have called the entire Auror department into question. Some are even blaming the Minister for not being active enough to stop the longest string of crimes the Wizarding World has seen since the 60's." Harry took a long deep breath, "And if I then take into account that the people likely behind this are the Death Eaters still at large, who've have nearly a decade to plan… then this all might be-"

"A way to generate unrest." Hermione finished, her voice falling to a whisper, "they're setting the stage for an easy coup."

She shook her head staring at the cases before her. "But why the potion, just for another phase in the plan or…"

"Do you think I should bring an expert in on this?" Harry interrupted.

She looked up and across the table taking him in for the first time since he'd managed to floo over.

Harry looked tired. His hair was more unruly than usual and a day old beard was decorating his jaw line. He'd obviously lost more than just a little bit of sleep.

She let out a sigh.

"It might be worth looking into. Really asking Draco might be your best option. He's an expert in potions and he...he might be the only person willing to share what he knows about these people." She said without looking up from where her eyes had settled on the floor.

If Harry thought anything of her addressing Draco by his first name, he didn't show it.

"I approached him once already."

She looked up, startled at the revelation.

"I had to meet with him when he first got back and asked more because my superiors had been breathing down my neck." He said running a hand through his hair, "and I think he would help us, if he wasn't worried we'd then rope him in as some sort of bait."

"Harry!"

He shook his head. "It's a possibility Hermione. Even if I don't want to do it, I can't exactly promise it won't be necessary later."

He sighed before standing and shoving his fists into his pockets.

"I'll get you the victims' information. If we manage to figure out what this potion is, we might be able to avoid having to pull someone in to consult."

 _Or have more time to figure out how to convince Draco._

She refrained from commenting and instead answered with a nod as she stood to walk with Harry to the floo.

He sighed when they reached her living room. "Merlin the first time I've really gotten to see you these past few weeks and all we do is talk about work."

She smiled. "I know. I'm only just getting my schedule settled. I was going to mention it tonight when we were over at Andromeda's."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh damn. You're right, that's tonight."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Your week must have been about busy as mine has been."

He scratched the back of his neck and shook his head. "You have no idea. Ginny threatened to lock me at home if I came home late one more night. I'm surprised she hasn't hijacked you for an update yet."

She rolled her eyes though a grin at her mouth showed she was as annoyed as she was pretending to be.

"She's basically threatened me into shopping in Diagon Alley with her today before we're meeting Padma."

Harry shook as he laughed at her apparent misfortune, though his mirth was interrupted with the tapping that suddenly sounded from her window.

She furrowed her brows at the sight of the large gray owl at her window and rushed to open the latch.

The minute she'd unlatched the letter from the beautiful bird's leg it flew away not giving her a minute to offer a treat or a reply.

She shook her head as she closed her window and opened the envelope before freezing as she pulled the card out.

She stood stunned, her fingers gliding over the the paper, tracing the etched lettering and pausing at the bottom where the crest was printed. To its left, in very familiar handwriting was a simple message.

 _I hope you can make it._

"Oh you got yours today too."

She startled at Harry's voice, unaware that he had managed to sneak up on her.

She cleared her throat.

"Are you going?"

Harry grinned for a moment, "Gin's curiosity is only just more than mine. I'm sure part of the shopping trip is going to be devoted to that." he tapped the card in her hand just as she groaned at the thought.

Hours spent being paraded until Ginny approved her outfit would be hellish, but…

She traced the crest once more.

This time she might try not to complain as much as usual.

* * *

It took 3 hours, 5 stores, and 1 argument before Ginny approved her outfit choice while simultaneously choosing her own.

Though she hated her methods, they did yield results.

She'd walked away with near perfection in her shopping bag.

She smiled to herself as she and Ginny turned down a corner toward the restaurant Padma had asked to meet at.

As they neared, she noticed the outdoor seating was still out. No doubt to take advantage of the last bit of beautiful weather before fall completely settled.

"Isn't that Padma?" Ginny suddenly asked inclining her head toward a group of people in the left corner table.

True to Ginny's word, Padma was amongst a crowd. To her left, Hermione easily made out Theo. Going around the table was Blaise and Pansy with another girl who looked incredibly familiar to her.

"Well this should be fun." Ginny murmured under her breath as they combed through the tables.

"Hermione!" Padma called out, having caught sight of them and was now eagerly waving them over.

"I hope you don't mind." Padma said standing to hug them in greeting before turning her and Ginny to face the rest of the table, "But Theo was already going out too, and I thought it would just make more sense for all of us to hang out together."

She smiled in reply adding in a nod, unsure really how to respond.

She was still shocked and she couldn't help but have her eyes drift as she looked to see if perhaps there was another member meant to join in on this lunch.

"He's not here." Padma murmured in her ear as she grinned, a spark in her eyes as she pushed her into a seat and returned to her own beside Theo.

"Hermione." Blaise greeted her as she slid into her chair. He inclined his head toward Pansy, and she could tell he was hoping to keep the atmosphere light, delegating the role of the social mediator to himself. "You remember Pansy and this is-"

"Hello Hermione." The girl beside Pansy greeted before turning to Ginny and repeating the same.

She furrowed her brows before she finally placed the face. "Oh my goodness, Fay!" She exclaimed, "I didn't recognize you!"

And it was true, the girl she'd roomed with all those years ago was a far cry from the woman before her.

Fay had cut her hair into a neat bob, one side just a bit longer so that it brushed the curve of her cheek. She seemed more...sure of herself.

Vaguely, she recalled having heard through Harry that she'd become an Auror just as she'd said she would when they were children.

Fay laughed. "I figured. You must have thought I was another one of these snakes."

Pansy jabbed an elbow into Fay's side, "I don't recall you minding us snakes before."

Fay turned smiling softly at Pansy, 'You know I don't mind." Her hand found Pansy's and their fingers laced together.

She found a smile tugging at her mouth at the sight before she waved off Fay's comment, "It's all in the past, besides I know a thing or two about working with snakes now." Her eyes drifted to Blaise who shrugged in response.

"At least we keep it interesting." He retorted.

* * *

"Ted slow down!" Draco called quickening his pace to match the run of his cousin as he darted amongst the people in the street content on reenacting the duel he'd only just witnessed.

He tried to keep a stern face, but the corner of his mouth threatened to turn upward in a slight grin at the sight. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken Teddy to the dueling ring, but he'd figured the outing would make up for how little he was around.

When Teddy had first found out he was moving permanently back to England, he'd been ecstatic. Something that had truly warmed his cold heart, because to this day he wasn't sure what Teddy saw in him.

He'd certainly been surprised when Teddy had taken to him initially after his mother and Andromeda had made peace. It had been little things at first, entertaining Teddy with childhood spells he recalled learning at his age to flying and Quidditch and now -

"And then you went like this." Teddy called out turning back to face Draco moving his hand in the wand motion he'd seen.

"Right." Draco said grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him toward his side, "How about we go over the duel when we get you home, I'm sure Andromeda will want to see it."

Teddy nodded eagerly pleased at the thought, falling into step. The bugger was probably planning a much more elaborate rendition now that he knew there would be an audience for his performance.

He shook his head at the thought. He was about to lead them down the street toward Fortescue's for the ice cream he'd promised Teddy.

Or he would have led them if his eyes hadn't landed on the new bistro that had opened in Diagon Alley.

The restaurant appeared packed and the tables they'd set up outside were filled, but that wasn't what had caught his eye.

It was the familiar set of faces sitting and laughing with one another.

Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Padma…

Hermione.

He halted mid-step watching her laugh and share a look with Pansy and Ginny. She seemed so… relaxed.

He shouldn't be surprised. She'd been so much more- civil since beginning her mastery under his tutelage.

Well, more than civil really. Granger, Hermione, was friendly. Once she was sure of you, she would converse easily, opening up and sharing in a way that he wasn't really used to.

He'd found himself drawn in by the warmth she seemed to have, only to have to pull away. He may treat her as more of a colleague, but she was still technically his student and he couldn't...couldn't fall into that friendship without remembering, without wanting-

"Hermione!" Teddy shouted out excitedly, having followed where he was looking and caught sight of his godmother.

She startled at the sound of her name, looking up with a smile blossoming across her face at the sight of Teddy jumping and waving to her. He watched, his breath frozen in his lungs, as her eyes drifted to him.

He recognized her confusion, the furrow of her brow and the way she drew her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking. Always thinking. It lasted all but a second before she smiled toward him.

His feet moved forward, his eyes not wavering from hers as he forced himself to return the gesture, letting for all intents and purposes Teddy lead him through the crowd and tables until he broke away and ran toward Hermione.

"Hey." Theo stood standing and maneuvering another chair for him to sit. "I didn't think you were free today."

He shook his head. "I promised Teddy a visit to the dueling club, and he somehow managed to extract ice cream as part of that deal."

Theo grinned. "He gets more slytherin everyday."

He responded with a one armed shrug. "Must be my influence." He smirked, "Andromeda's going to hate it."

He turned away from Theo and greeted the rest of the table, lingering on Pansy for a moment.

She greeted him only with a smile before her eyes drifted past him to follow another figure who came to stand by her.

"Draco, I want you to meet Fay." She stood and snuck her arm around the other's waist.

He stood and extended his hand out to her. She accepted it in a firm shake with a slight spark in her eyes as she took him in.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely before dropping back to sit in his seat beside Theo.

"Likewise." Fay said. "I mean, I think I already know you from everything Pans has said."

He couldn't help the grimace at that. "Well hopefully you took everything she said with a grain of salt. She is one for dramatics."

Pansy snorted. "Says one of the most dramatic people I know."

He shot her a look. Pansy sniffed, turning her chin up. "Don't fault me for speaking the truth."

He let his eyes wander to both Theo and Blaise who looked moments away from laughter.

He cleared his throat as he tilted his head to regard her. "Well Fay, it seems only fair that I enlighten you about a few stories on Pansy. You know, to match what she's no doubt told you about me." He sat back, his arms folded against his chest. "When we were about 6, she-"

"Alright." Pansy snapped, though he could tell from her expression that she wasn't as annoyed as she was pretending to be.

He grinned, a soft laugh escaping him as the familiar feeling of their banter settled between them.

It was the first time in the month or so he'd been back in England that he'd felt the slightest bit at home.

* * *

"And you didn't get caught. Not for the whole summer." Ginny exclaimed from beside her, and Hermione detected the slightest bit of respect as she glanced between Theo, Blaise, and Draco.

"I mean if they noticed that each wine bottle tasted a bit...off." Blaise said, "They didn't say."

"Or complained about the sudden infestation of gnomes roaming around the grape vines." Theo laughed.

Ginny grinned in response, and Hermione couldn't help but feel happy that they were all getting along so well.

She stole a glance toward Draco who was watching the scene with a slight grin on his face in between helping Teddy work through the rather large sundae he'd ordered for him.

This was the first time she'd gotten to see him so- casual. He was nearly relaxed amongst his friends, but she could tell he didn't appreciate the looks he was drawing from some of the other people around them.

She didn't know why that bothered her, but it did.

In some ways, she realized it couldn't be helped. With how rarely he seemed to venture out in public, Draco was pretty much guaranteed to draw attention. Then there was the fact that he was in dark fitted muggle jeans and a quarter zip pullover that also looked decidedly muggle in origin.

A far cry from classic Pureblood fashion.

She felt her cheeks heat, if only for a moment, as she glanced appreciatively at how the fit of the pullover seemed to accentuate his toned shoulders.

Though not quick enough for her action to be missed by Padma.

She felt her cheeks burn at that.

She tried to be more careful, but as the conversation went around her she began offering less and less, and her eyes drifting more and more to Draco.

And as he turned to speak with Blaise about some experiment or another she noticed a faint scar at the base of his neck that seemed to stretch until it was lost beneath the color of his shirt.

Where had he gotten that?

How had she missed it before?

She was startled out of her thoughts when Draco stood, pulling a tired Teddy with him.

"Well I think we better be off. I promised Andromeda I'd get this one home before dinner." Draco said.

She glanced at the time and startled herself. Where had the time gone? She still had a few things she wanted to get done tonight before dinner at Andromeda's. After all, tomorrow was going to be devoted to brunch with her parents, and she doubted she'd have much time for anything else after.

She stood slowly and gathered her bags.

"I should be heading home too. We can walk to the apparition point together." She said before tilting her head to meet Draco as close to eye level as she could. Though, before he had a chance to say anything Teddy had already taken her by the hand to lead her away as he shouted his goodbyes behind him.

She laughed and as she threw her head back in the motion, her gaze locked with Draco's.

She fell into his eyes it seemed, trying and wondering if she would ever be able to tell what exactly was behind them. She blinked and she was once more on her feet moving quickly to keep up with Teddy's fast pace and Draco's long legs.

* * *

Draco slowed his pace to match Hermione's when Teddy broke away to run ahead of them.

"It was nice of you to spend the whole day with him. He seems to really love spending time with you."

He glanced to her before once more turning his attention to his cousin who had diverted toward the park across from the apparition point.

"He did have a good time. Though, I'm not sure it was me and not the dueling and ice cream." he said.

She laughed, and he was drawn to the sound. When she laughed, she laughed with her entire body. Her head would tilt back and her shoulders would bob slightly. She would radiate her amusement.

It was nice.

Most people he'd ever known had moved in certain positions, never deviating from the socially acceptable etiquette they'd been instructed in.

Granger. Hermione. Wasn't bound by such things. She was always so free.

"That might be true." She said her smile still stretched across her face as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "How did you get into dueling?"

He tensed if only by a fraction. Such a simple, innocent questions, and yet he was thrown. Dueling had never been about the how, but rather the why. And the why that had led him into it had been fueled by emotions.

And being next to Hermione right now made those reasons more easy to remember.

He shrugged a shoulder, hoping it would distract from his minuscule discomfort. "I wanted to get better at it, and it became stress relief after that."

Her eyes searched his face for a moment as she stopped her walking. She bit the inside of her cheek before folding her arms across her chest and letting out a sigh.

"I hate that you do that." she murmured.

He froze, and she having realized she spoken aloud had her eyes wide as a hand came to cover her mouth.

"Hate what?" he finally managed to say swallowing roughly as his mouth went dry.

She nibbled her lip before taking a breath and tilting her chin up as she spoke, no doubt more confidently than either one of them felt.

"I hate that you shutter yourself away."

He fell quiet. He couldn't bring himself to speak. To defend. He was waiting to see how she would continue.

He wanted to know what she meant.

Because, why would she care? In fact, he'd thought keeping themselves a respectful distance away would be to both their benefits.

She'd barely tolerated the idea of working with him a month ago. How was he to know if she would tolerate anything besides a professional relationship with him?

But perhaps, that was more his own thinking rather than hers. Because, now, after having her rush back into his life in the most unexpected way….he didn't want to show,

push,

be too much and risk her withdrawing instead.

And he was able to at least admit to himself that he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize all they'd finally moved passed.

Anything more than that...well that wasn't something he was willing to really delve into; least of all now.

"Anytime I ask even a remotely personal question…you hide away." She stepped closer so that they stood each facing each other maybe a foot or two apart.

"And I wish, would like," She amended, "I think I would like to get to know the Draco underneath all this." She waved a hand to gesture at his person.

"At least we could, " she bit her lip, "be friends after a while."

He raised a brow. "You want to be friends with me?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "I'm not asking for all your deep dark slytherin secrets, but yes."

The corner of his mouth twitched a fraction of a inch up.

"Ok Granger. Hermione." he said, "We'll be friends."

She gave a wryly half smile.

"Good." She said softly reaching over and squeezing his arm.

He barely registered her calling a goodbye to Teddy or even the low pop of her apparition.

He couldn't because all he could focus on was where his arm was still tingling from where she'd touched him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update, but grad school is a pain. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco sighed leaning over his elbows as he glanced down at the papers on his desk. He rubbed his eyes in frustration.

He was tired of looking at numbers, but that was all he'd been doing for the past 3 hours. It was always the same every quarter.

He had to go through the motions of looking over his family holdings, profits, and new acquisitions. It was all rather dull, but every quarter he did it. Since, whether he liked it or not, it was all in his name even if it was run day to day by his glorified figure head father.

What made it worse was that his meticulous nature prevented him from skimming the reports. Probably a good thing, with Lucius, well... one could never be too careful.

He winced at the thought of his father.

He'd finally made it to a weekly dinner just this past Sunday. Day after day he'd managed to come up with excuse to get out of it. Sure he'd meet his mother for short visits alone or with his aunt, but his father.

He was just tired of the same argument over and over again with only slight variations.

Which is what had played out the other night. Complete with a new addition.

He was establishing a relationship with St. Mungo's.

It wasn't exactly left field. He wanted to keep his healer license active and they would need an agreement in place with an established clinic to help with appointments for all the patients he expected would be coming with the roll out of the first batch of suppressant potions.

And whenever they moved to patient trials with anything else.

Until then, he wanted to practice.

Nothing too extensive.

A weekend every few weeks in the spells and curses division or ER until everything was set.

And Lucius had gone quiet. An action he had certainly inherited and one that had used to instill the fear of the gods in him when he was a child.

Though that silence hadn't lasted long.

 _Is it so awful Draco, to be with your family?_

What had that meant?

Everything held double meaning with Lucius. So what was the game?

Lucius wanted him around that much was clear, but what did he want from him? He wouldn't come out with it, a clue in and of itself that he would like whatever it was that Lucius wanted. Eventually, he would have to pay it more mind, dig into whatever was prompting this sort of reaction from Lucius because it was...unsettling to say the least.

He rubbed his temple a thousand times more exhausted than he'd been a moment ago. He'd wade through it later, because for now.

He winced pushing one folder to the side and opening another.

For now, he had to make sure his father hadn't made even more messes for him to clean up.

His lids were heavy as he slumped back, an arm slung over his face.

He just needed a minute. A minute and then he'd finish this up.

* * *

Hermione hummed to herself as she waved her wand to extinguish the fire beneath her cauldron and moved it into the dark room to sit.

She'd been upgraded from just practicing potions to brewing quite a bit of the stock that Draco liked to keep on hand.

Her chest warmed in smug pride at the thought of how far she'd progressed in the month or so since she'd begun.

She tidied her work area and washed her hands before grabbing her portfolio and exiting the lab. She was supposed to be meeting Draco who would finally be giving her an official project.

The timing would be perfect. Her classes would start next Monday, leaving her the afternoon to devote to it.

And the fact that working on an official project would be additional course credit toward her Mastery, well that made it her especially excited.

She turned the corner and caught sight of a man exiting the lifts.

"Theo!" she called out.

He startled at the sound of his name before smiling in her direction when he recognized her walking toward him.

"Hermione." he greeted. He glanced briefly at the portfolio in her hand a half smile on his lips. "Seems we're both headed in the same direction."

She nodded in agreement as they fell into step.

"How are you liking it so far?" he asked.

She let out a breath. "I love it. I didn't realize how much I missed-"

"Homework?" Theo teased.

She rolled her eyes, her smile still firmly on her face.

"I was going to say learning." she corrected, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

He took a look at her for a moment before he smirked.

"So Draco hasn't been a terror?" he said, and though it was phrased as a question it came out more as a statement.

She felt the corner of her mouth twitch and her brows scrunch together.

Theo glanced at her face before laughing outright.

"He's very particular."

At that Theo seemed to laugh harder. "Oh." he let out a breath, "You should have seen how he'd edit my charms essays."

She smiled at that. The image of young Draco furiously marking parchment while making quips at Theo was easy to imagine.

If anything, that hadn't changed.

Though, his remarks were certainly more tame now.

"So what brings you here today Theo? Not that it isn't always nice to see you."

Theo shrugged an arm before thinking, his mouth twisted to the side as he stared blankly ahead of them. After a pause, he cleared his throat.

"I haven't heard from him since the weekend. Bit of an ordeal."

Her mouth opened as she wondered if she should pry and how best to do that when the door to Draco's office door came up before them.

Theo reached out and opened the door before easing it closed.

"On second thought," he said with a smirk, "just let him know I stopped by."

Before she could question Theo's rapid departure, she'd been thrust into the office and met with the reason he'd made his rapid escape.

Draco was slumped over his desk. His chin resting on his crossed arms that lay on an open file with 4 more stacked neatly to his right. His hair was messed, the fringe covering half his face and moving ever so slightly with each breath he took.

Her breath caught, unsure if the sound of her exhaling would break whatever peaceful dream seemed to have gripped him.

He looked… relaxed yet...still tired in sleep.

She couldn't help but wonder just how much stress he seemed to be under. After all, he must have been here for awhile if the work scattered about him was any indication, and it was only 9:30.

Her eyes drifted back to him. His hair, where the sun from the window to his side, was aglow. Idly, she thought he looked much younger like this; without the weight he seemed to carry while awake.

She readjusted the file in her hand debating if she should just come back later when her foot scoffed the carpet slightly.

She froze and watched as Draco murmured something, turning his head to bury his face completely in his arms before letting out a breath.

He muttered something she couldn't make out as she back tracked to the door as he looked up and knocked lightly at the frame of the door.

He blinked, rubbing at his face. His eyes focusing after a minute, and she felt a sheepish smile stretch on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." she said.

He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair and brushing it away from his face. His eyes drifted to the clock.

"Oh Merlin." he said, before sighing, "Don't apologize." he cleared his throat. "I didn't sleep through a meeting with you, did I?" he asked ruefully.

She shook her head. "Late night?" she asked with the barest hint of smile to indicate she was teasing him.

"Early morning." he corrected before standing to stretch and motioning for her to have a seat at his desk.

She held out her file to him, which he took and began to flip through slowly.

"Very early." she said gesturing to the other files he had on his desk.

He shrugged before closing her file and placing it on the opposite side of his desk away for the others.

"Financial reports. For the family holdings. I double check everything at the quarter."

"Seems tedious." she said before she could think to stop herself.

Draco breathed a laugh. "It is, but it's worth the peace of mind."

Though he laughed, it was strained. His reasoning was understandable, though in many ways it was bit...sad.

"Right" He said taking a seat and breaking her out of her thoughts.

"So I see you read through the Emerson case studies."

She nodded, "I wrote out some notes and thoughts as well."

He hummed in agreement, "I'll look over them and give my feedback by the end of the week."

After a moment, he pulled out one of his desk drawers and pulled out a folder before handing it out to her.

"I've been meaning to hand this over to you for some time, but I suppose better late than never."

She took it, her brows furrowed as she opened it.

"Your first project"

She looked up in surprise from the sheet she'd been reading.

"But this...this is,"

"A bit advanced from what I'd normally start a student."

"A bit advanced! You want me to track the transmission of the virus through…" She trailed off as she caught sight of his face.

He'd drawn his lip between his teeth, looking like he was trying for all he was worth to not laugh at the beginnings of her ranting.

It was an….adorable sight.

At the thought, she blushed and closed the file.

"I'm..."

"If I wasn't confident you could do it, then I wouldn't ask you to." Draco said, clearing his throat. "Besides, it's something I'm already working on. I'm just giving you a part of it."

She felt her face heat once more. "Thank you."

She clutched the file to her chest. "Well I better get started on this."

"I imagine you're already cataloging a list of books to gather." He stood and led her out of his office.

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes before shooting him a half smile. He was after all correct.

"Oh." She realized then, the other reason why she'd meant to come and talk to him. "I was wondering." She said as she turned into the hallway. "Would you mind if I left a little early today...I"

She stopped as he raised a hand to cut her off.

"Granger, the only person who stays here longer than you is me and the cleaning staff." He smirked, sticking his hands into his pockets and leaning at the frame of his doorway.

"I still felt." She laughed for a moment, "That I should ask."

He waved her off. "You're free to go whenever you need."

She smiled and said her goodbyes and couldn't help the skip in her step as she wandered back down the hall toward the library.

Her day was certainly looking up.

* * *

Draco placed the last file to the side of his desk. He was finally through. It had only taken...he glanced at his watch, all day.

He shook his head and stood, relishing the feeling of finally being up instead of chained to his desk chair.

It was about 5 in the afternoon now. There was no use in starting anything new. It looked like he was in for an early night tonight. Perhaps his first in some time.

He could nearly laugh at the idea.

He hadn't slept a full night in years, and he had tried. Mind healers, different therapies, for a while he'd even tried potions before he realized that they'd become more of a crutch than anything else.

He either couldn't fall asleep or couldn't stay asleep. It didn't matter that more often than not he couldn't even remember the dream that had forced him awake. He wouldn't be able to return to whatever mediocre amount of rest remained in the night after he'd been jolted back to awareness.

It was more annoying than anything else.

It's why he pushed through long days and long nights, because exhaustion ensured his body's needs would overwhelm his mind...ensured that, he would dream less. Though infrequent, those dreams still occurred and he was always a coward if nothing else.

Especially when it came to those memories that would inevitably morph into worse images, fueled by his imagination and twisted by his own fears of that time.

He shuddered, before deciding he was done spending time in his office for the day.

He chose to head up to the roof. He had a few ingredients he was growing and he'd stop by the lab to check on his own brews.

Then perhaps he'd check on Hermione…

He stopped mid walk.

Hermione.

When had he stopped referring to her as Granger? Out loud, he supposed she was always just Granger. More for familiarity sake than anything else, but in his head…

He supposed if he was to be honest with himself, she hadn't been Granger for maybe even decades.

But then, he was a good liar. Especially to himself.

 _She wanted to be his friend._

He mulled over the thought as he stepped out onto the roof. The warm touch of the sun was refreshing after a night and day spent between four walls. It was also a distraction.

 _It wasn't exactly out of nowhere, her wanting to befriend him. She was always one to take a poor downtrodden sod under her wing._

He moved through the small rows of plants, stopping to examine, water, or even pick leaves of various ingredients as he went.

 _It's not like he didn't want to be her friend. Really he'd always wanted to be her friend. He'd been an 11 year old boy, partially isolated from his friends because of his name, his rank, and especially his intellect. And she'd been…._

"A kindred spirit." he murmured out loud.

He sighed moving back down the steps toward the lab.

He washed the assortment of stems and leaves in his hands and began to chop and mince accordingly. Preparing some to be stored and the others to be added to a few potions he'd started a day or so before.

 _He was lying to himself again. She wasn't just a kindred spirit. She was someone he could easily spend hours talking to about any and everything. Someone he would enjoy learning from every single day. Someone he could l-_

"So you've left your cave then?"

He didn't look up from the potion he was currently stirring in some of his garden acquisitions.

The footsteps drew closer and within a few strides Blaise was at his workstation, peering over his shoulder to examine what he was working on.

"Just finished reviewing the financials" he answered offhandedly as he put the stirring rod to the side and moved the small cauldron into the dark room, casting a charm to keep it at a constant temperature until the next day.

"Ah." Blaise said, "I'd wondered. I thought maybe you were writing permits."

He shook his head, cleaning his hands before he turned to face Blaise.

"Find anything interesting?" Blaise asked offhandedly.

"No." He let out a breath, "It's all for my peace of mind more than anything else."

Blaise nodded, his eyes intently studying him before he let out a breath.

"Theo came by today. Didn't find you or something."

He stood a little straighter at that and cursed at his automatic reaction. Blaise had been fishing, and any reaction, even one as imperceptibly as posture would have given him all the confirmation he needed.

He met Blaise's gaze, tilting his head as he considered what Blaise was expecting from him; or rather, what he expected him to do.

"And?" Draco finally asked after a beat.

Blaise made a noise of annoyance before crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby workbench.

"Said you had at it with Lucius."

He couldn't help it. He snorted, barely able to contain himself from full out laughing. As if his interactions with his father could be summarized with such a statement. It barely began to cover the extent of the words that had been said versus not said between the pair of them.

They were too stubborn. Too unwilling to speak plainly or directly for that matter.

"It's nothing that hasn't been said before." He finally answered, "He wants what he's always wanted from me. The perfect aristocrat who manages the family financials while acting at the Ministry to further the family. He doesn't think I should be doing any of -" He gestured at the room around them, "He doesn't understand it."

 _Or rather he had a reason for wanting him back in the fold instead of here._

Blaise shrugged. "Theo just thought you seemed more," He paused, debating on his wording before he continued, "affected than normal."

"I have so many things on my mind right now." Draco said rubbing at his temple, "I don't need this nagging about the legacy I have to live up to." He let out a sigh.

His eyes drifted down to his shoes as he shut them tight for a moment.

 _Did it not matter, the legacy he was trying to make for himself?_

"What you both need is to sit down with a good bottle from the infamous cellars of Malfoy Manor and just let loose."

He looked up smiling slightly at the amused expression on Blaise's face.

"Or Narcissa will threaten you both to reveal your feelings without the aid of alcohol."

He laughed then. "Gods let's hope it doesn't come to that."

He moved to grab his things to leave when he noticed a lone notebook at a workstation near the window.

His brows furrowed and within a few strides he'd flipped it open, glancing briefly at the neat print on the pages.

"Who's is it?" Blaised asked coming up and peering over his shoulder.

"Granger's." He cleared his throat shutting the notebook and putting it in his bag. "I'll drop it off to her on my way out."

Blaise smirked. "Well you won't find her here. She's already left for the day. Mentioned she had something to get ready for."

Draco shrugged. "Tomorrow then."

The smirk remained firmly on Blaise's face as they left the lab space and headed for the lift. 'Right. Tomorrow."

* * *

Draco raised his hand up to the door as though to knock for about the fifth time before dropping his arm once more.

He truly hadn't thought this through.

He'd been on his way home, and he'd opted to walk and of course then her building had come into view.

The nice woman from 3B had let him in, and he'd found her name on the mail boxes and simply followed the stairs.

He was regretting it now. For all he knew, she wasn't even home, or wouldn't appreciate him turning up unannounced.

Or she could be getting ready to go out.

He visibly winced at that thought.

For Merlin's sake. He'd come this far. He could bloody well finish it through.

Without another thought, he knocked at the door.

He heard some shuffling and after a moment the door swung open.

Only it wasn't Hermione who opened.

He blinked and stared down at a boy who couldn't have been more than 9. The boy tilted his head up to look at him, his brown eyes blinking as he took him in. "Who are you?"

Draco stammered. "I.."

"Sebastian, what did I tell you about opening the door - oh" He blinked at the woman before him.

She was certainly familiar. The same curls, set of her jaw, and even the point of her chin. If not for the color of her eyes (a dark green), and the lines about her eyes, she would be the woman he was currently looking for.

"Can I help you? " she began, her eyes sweeping over him.

"I was looking for Hermione," he held up the journal, "We work together."

"Ah." Her eyes showing some sign of recognition as she looked him over once more before leading him just inside the door and calling over her shoulder for her daughter.

He resisted the urge to squirm as her gaze once more came to settled on him. Thankfully it wasn't long before it was broken just as Hermione entered the room. A wash cloth was thrown over her shoulder and a white stain was on her left cheek that as she stepped closer he was able to identify as flour.

"Mum, what on earth." Hermione came to a stop at the sight of him. "Draco."

He held up the journal in answer to the slew of questions that were no doubt already forming in her mind. She frowned before her eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you!" She took the journal from him, "I didn't even realize I'd forgotten it."

He shrugged in response. "I was going to give it back to you tomorrow, but I decided to walk home so I thought I'd bring it now."

A bit of a lie. He'd chosen to walk home with the purpose of bringing it to her, but that detail wasn't important.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He added after a moment.

Hermione shook her head, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "No. I mean. You're not interrupting. Not at all."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other before clearing his throat. "Right, well I'd better be-"

"Nonsense."

He startled as Hermione's mother interrupted him, coming to stand by her daughter. "You came all this way. Why don't you stay and join us."

"Oh Mum...I don't know if…Dad will be here soon, and" She glanced at her mother and than back at him. A brief blush decorated her cheeks before she cleared her throat. "You're welcome to stay for a while if you'd like."

She was flustered. She was doing her best to hide it, but she'd always been easy to read when it came to emotions. Even if she hadn't, he'd gotten so good at reading people he didn't even have to try. Though, seeing her in any other state then the normally composed and vibrant person she normally was.. It was interesting to say the least.

And well. He really shouldn't stay. He hadn't expected to walk in on her having dinner with her family. He really should say that he had to be going.

He meant to say as much anyway.

Instead though….

"I suppose I can stay for a little."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in her apartment.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was in the middle of her living room.

Speaking to her brother.

And her mother was prepping a plate to send him off with as though that were the most natural thing in the world.

It was ridiculous enough to make her head spin.

"So that is the Draco boy you used to complain about." Her mother said coming to stand beside her and peering out into the living to watch as Sebastian fired off a string of questions waiting half a minute between each for Draco to answer.

A small smile pulled at the edge of her mother's mouth as she turned back to look at her.

"Mum." She warned recognizing the look on her mother's face.

Her mum held up her hands in surrender.

"You better go rescue him dear before Sebastian talks him to death."

She would have replied that it wasn't likely Sebastian could talk anyone to death before her mother practically pushed her out of the kitchen area.

She stumbled for a minute before righting herself, resisting the urge to blush as she caught Draco's eye as she walked closer.

Merlin and Morgana.

The sight of him with Sebastian in front of him, talking with him like he was an adult was…

She shook her head. She didn't need to finish that thought.

He was her PI. Her boss. _Her friend._

She wouldn't...shouldn't start to blur the lines between them.

"You really don't want to be a lion like your sister?"

She registered Draco asking Sebastian as she came to a stop beside them.

"I don't want to be one just because she was." Sebastian answered matter of factly.

A half smile stretched on Draco's face as his eyes darted briefly to her before returning to her brother. "I suppose that's fair."

"Besides." Sebastian turned his head to look at her before rapidly turning back to look at Draco. "I think living with the mermaids would be awesome!"

"Not with the mermaids," She started to correct Sebastian before catching the look on Draco's face.

The half smile was still on his face, but his eyes were...brighter.

"Granger." He said, his voice softer than she'd ever expected it was capable of being, "I think I've corrupted your brother."

She bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes darting across his face, realizing now the reason for his change in demeanor. "Well, if Slytherin is what he wants," She paused, "There's nothing wrong with that."

Some sort of emotion flitted across his face though it was gone before she could even place it.

She smiled at him, knowing he'd understood her message before sending Sebastian off to get ready for dinner.

She sat down where Sebastian had just been, a comfortable silence settling between them.

Draco let out a breath.

"He's a lot like you. Maybe little less bushy than you were when we were kids."

She laughed, "He did luck out there." She twisted a curl before tucking it behind her ear.

"I didn't realize you had siblings."

She hummed in response, twisting herself on the couch so that she could sit to face him.

"Neither did I for a little bit." She said, her eyes darting down to her hands, "When…" She cleared her throat. "When my parents went away...before the war. My mum was pregnant and I didn't."

She sighed, stopping before her voice could give out on her.

"I didn't meet him until he was 3."

He grimaced, opening his mouth and knowing what he would say she continued.

Now wasn't the time to bring up such things.

And Draco...Draco wasn't responsible for why she'd sent her parents away.

He wasn't responsible for the war.

"So he asked you about Hogwarts."

He shut his mouth, his jaw clenching for a moment, obviously displeased by her abrupt change in topic.

He nodded, that same half smile playing at the edge of his mouth at the mention of her brother.

"I'm surprised you hadn't already talked him through all his questions though." He answered.

She winced, unable to stop the reflex. Oh she had answered questions. Many of them when their parents were too busy to notice, because for all her parents accepted and loved her it didn't erase the fact that magic… that magic had been used to exert control over their lives.

"My parents...They're not too comfortable with magic after...everything, and they think, are hoping, that Sebastian isn't magical."

Draco's eyes grew dark, his jaw clenching again as he crossed his arms.

"He.. " She cleared her throat, unsure why she felt compelled to continue, "No matter what they think though. I know that in 3 years, no matter how much they wish it won't happen, Sebastian is going to get a Hogwarts letter."

Draco studied her moment before turning away and nodding. "I felt it." He said as though to confirm her words.

She nodded.

They fell silent once more, and she took the opportunity to study him.

He still looked...exhausted. The skin beneath his eyes was hinting that he'd had more than just one sleepless night recently. And the way he sat, all that tension in holding his back straight and shoulders just so…

It made her wonder what all was going on in his mind.

"Are you alright?" she found herself asking.

"Hmm." Draco said turning to her, running a hand through his hair.

"You just seem preoccupied with something."

He let out a breath, twisting his lips into something of a rueful smile. "Too many things really. I've been juggling more paperwork and talking with St. Mungo's to start a clinic up."

"Oh that would be amazing." She smiled. At her enthusiasm, Draco's smile morphed into a genuine one.

"It will be," He agreed, "But I have to establish my own relationship with them so I took call over the weekend." He sighed rubbing his face, "And it's just thrown my entire week off."

"Is that why Theo stopped by to see you?"

She bit her lip as soon as the question had left her mouth. It really wasn't any of her business, and the way the smile fell of Draco's face at the mention of Theo was enough to make her regret her inquiry. She could practically feel the walls slowly shifting back in place.

He cleared his throat. "Theo- He worries too much. He was just following up on a family disagreement."

She bit her lip.

"You know we are friends." She let her eyes drop back to her hands for a moment, closing her eyes and letting out a breath. She blinked them open to meet Draco's. "If you need to talk about anything. I'd listen."

The half smile returned.

"Thank you."

He stood then just as her mother came into the room, and suddenly she was fussing with him to stay, settling only when he reluctantly agreed to take the plate she'd prepared for him.

Then she'd walked him to the door, ignoring that same playful look on her mother's face as she did so.

And then she'd bid him goodnight, and he'd lingered a second longer. Long enough that she thought, he might say something before he'd bid her good night in return and was gone.

She'd shut the door, her head practically resting against it, as she tried to ignore the sudden ache in her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A nice long update. I have to admit that one seen in this chapter was the first one that came to me when I first started toying around with the idea of writing this fic. Let me know what you guys think. Review! Review! Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Hermione had started her second year, she'd been incredibly interested in History of Magic.

She supposed, no one could have guessed that she'd favored one subject over another at any point in her life, but that year especially had been devoted to Magical History. Over the books and shelves within the library, she found that much of that very history was rooted in the magical families that held influence even in today's society.

It was...fascinating. And with the Chamber of Secrets open and the issue of blood purity suddenly so real… She'd dug deep into it.

And, she was ashamed to admit, she had dug into her own history.

She'd traced her own family back 6 generations, cross referencing what she could pull from public Ministry archives. Her trail was incomplete though, with her great grandmother orphaned and later adopted from Germany by a Parisian family she'd been forced to cut her paternal family tree short. Though, she had found some family members who had mysteriously disappeared at one point or another that perhaps hinted at entry into the wizarding world. Nothing was definitive though.

Throughout it all, she'd been looking for an explanation. Even more than that, she was looking for a connection. Some sort of claim she could make or line to draw. She'd suddenly been thrown at the forefront of an issue that was present long before she was born and she was... more insecure than she had originally thought.

She was at the tender age of 12 and on the cusp of 13, and she had wanted to desperately fit in.

Through her studies, her research, she had seen that while magic occasionally rose in a muggle family, it wasn't as random as she'd originally been led to believe.

A family may begin magically, but with the birth of a squib, records would become fuzzy and the magic could lay dormant for decades before resurfacing within the line.

The ability seemed recessive, but then there were extra factors. Theories that had been proposed about the way magic itself would choose the witch or wizard.

It accounted for the variability at least.

Regardless, she'd learned a great deal about magic in those short months before she'd been petrified.

And she'd learned a great deal about the so called "Sacred 28".

Of course among them were the Malfoys.

She twisted her fingers together as she resisted the urge to fiddle with her hair.

Idly, she wondered if she would recognize any bit of the estate tonight or if it had been completely rebuilt as the papers had once claimed.

But then she'd read once the entire estate in Wiltshire stretched for acres with 2 guest houses, a greenhouse, several fields of gardens, and of course the main manor.

It was entirely possible she wouldn't be remotely near an area she would recognize.

She felt her breath quicken as her fingers came to curl around her arm.

It was instinct more than anything, that lettering had long since faded. A feat that had been aided by healing potions and some muggle remedies, but the itch of it seemed to burn through that fact at the moment.

She'd healed so much since 7 years ago. She'd come to terms with much. Faced many fears and had many sleepless nights followed by equally draining therapy….

But it didn't matter because this was the first time that she would be _there_ again.

Perhaps she should have declined. She didn't think she would ever be ready to go back there, but then….

She was curious.

Curious about the house that had survived so many centuries and witnessed so many changes in the history of Wizarding Britain. It was practically a museum.

And of course there was Padma who was being officially introduced as Theo's fiancee.

And Draco.

Always Draco.

Her mother had teased and fished for information about him for the better part of the week after he'd left.

It didn't help that Sebastian had also taken a liking to him, the only wizard outside Harry, Ron, and Teddy that he'd been allowed him to meet.

So of course, she'd had to explain that he was her PI (even though he was about her age), that he'd won many awards for his work, that he was the wizarding equivalent of a doctor (her mother had loved that), and that he was certainly not the boy he'd been when they were children.

Of course, she'd had to stomp that annoying habit her mother had taken up when it came to her love life, which was to say, she had to stop her from trying to play matchmaker.

Draco was her teacher, and he was most certainly off limits.

Besides, he couldn't possibly be interested.

She fiddled with the hem of her dress.

 _But dear he looked at you in such a way… Why I'd recognize it anywhere. I wouldn't say he was completely uninterested._

She'd dwelled on her mother's words for longer than she cared to admit since...since she had come to admire Draco.

And for more than just his work and skills in his field.

He was…

She blushed.

He was off limits, and she should remember that. Especially now. Especially tonight.

She righted herself once more as she left her room just as her floo chimed to signal someone's arrival.

"Hermione I sure hope you're ready because I'm-" Ginny's voice stuttered to a halt as she came up before her.

Ginny had spared no expense it seemed. She'd of course seen the lovely aquamarine colored gown she'd chosen, but the added necklace glittering at her neck and the beautiful twist of her hair exposing her friend's neck certainly completed the look.

"You look lovely Ginny." She said with a warm smile, struggling to not fidget as Ginny continued to stare, not even to acknowledge her compliment.

"Gin?"

"Merlin Hermione!" Ginny finally exclaimed, "You look amazing."

She blushed. "I wasn't sure if it was alright and then I got so nervous about-"

"Perfect." Ginny cut her off, "You look perfect. You have nothing to be worried about."

She was about to reply when the floo chimed once more and Harry came into view, stopping in much the same manner as Ginny had.

"Wow." He managed to utter after a moment, blinking.

"Thanks Harry." She said.

He returned her smile before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out an invitation and extending it for them all to take hold before activating the portkey.

Ginny was the first to grab hold, her eager curiosity barely contained on her face.

She on the other hand.

Her stomach tightened as she slowly raised her hand.

"Mione?"

She looked up, unsure when it was her eyes had drifted to the floor, and was met with nothing but concern in her friend's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I…"

The understanding easily spread across his face as he took her in once more.

He always could read her the best out of anyone.

"We don't have to go." He continued, "It's not like I wanted to be stared at by pompous aristocrats to celebrate Malfoy of all people."

She stifled a laugh at that as her eyes stung. She blinked willing herself to steady.

"It's just the first time we've ever been back there."

He nodded solemnly.

"I'll follow you Mione."

"We both will." Ginny added, stepping closer and linking their arms together.

She let out a breath, blinking again wondering how she'd lucked out and made such wonderful friends. She squared her shoulders, clenching her jaw before tilting her chin up.

"No. I want to go, but if anything happens-"

"We're gone" Ginny finished, flashing her an encouraging smile.

"Right." she murmured as she reached out a gripped the card as Harry uttered their destination and they spun away to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, her first thought was that there was so much light. Her vision focused as she stood straighter, shaking the dizziness of porkeying off her.

"The Malfoy's spare no expense." Ginny muttered beside her, and she nodded numbly in agreement.

The portkey had dropped them at the end of a beautiful stone walkway that led through a rather imposing gateway straight to the manor doors.

On each side, it was lit by streams of fairie lights with interspersed stone pots filled with an arrangement of white flowers.

Her eyes drifted up to the manor itself. She found the longer she looked at it, the less she recognized it.

She'd remembered a dark imposing structure, and this, while imposing, was made of a light beige stone interspersed with darker brick as it twisted out to form two stone pillars before the doors to the house.

The corners were trimmed with a lovely scrolling pattern of molding, giving them whole building a look that was stately and intimidating without being too ostentatious.

Rather a mix of Jacobean and 17th century French architecture.

A peak to either side of the house, afforded her a glimpse of the sprawling estate and the hedges marking the garden that immediately bordered the manor.

"I don't recognize it at all." She murmured as then walked slowly toward the opened doors as she began to recognize a crowd forming at the entrance.

"Papers were right for once." Harry muttered back as they gave their names at the entrance.

They had just been led inside when her eyes found those of the hostess.

There was no other way to describe her, Narcissa simply shown. Her hair had been twisted half up with the remainder trailing down her back. A halo around her that was then complimented by the dark purple of her robes.

Her mouth has twisted into a soft smile at catching her eye, turning slightly and taking a step toward their party.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter,'" Narcissa inclined her head before coming to Hermione. "Ms. Granger." Her eyes shone for a moment as they drifted to take in her dress, inclining her head as though in approval.

She felt her cheeks heat before dipping her chin to return the greeting.

"Thank you for having us." She managed to say, her eyes moving past Narcissa for a moment to catch sight of her husband over her shoulder.

Lucius was currently greeting another set of guests, though without turning his head she managed to catch his sight.

She quickly looked back at Narcissa who'd gone silent simply watching her, no doubt having seen her quick assessment of Lucius.

"You'll find my sons inside." Narcissa finally spoke, that same small smile once more setting on her face, "Unless of course they've run off from their responsibility."

She inclined her head once more as though dismissing her, a gesture that Hermione was thankful to return quickly as she stepped away and quickly rejoined Harry and Ginny.

Ginny shot her a questioning look that she shook her head in response to.

Now was not the time to dissect the Malfoy's interactions or gestures.

She was positive, should she ever devote the time to do it, that it would take her hours to decode the layers between a simple nod of the head or a touch on the shoulder.

She continued forward, a small gasp escaping her as she took in the large ballroom they'd been led to.

Her gaze drifted up to the ceiling that housed a lovely painting of the sky complete with cherubs and angels.

"Beautiful." She heard Ginny murmur beside her.

"It is. It's one of the few rooms that survived my mother's renovation upheaval."

She dropped her chin only to find herself face to face with the final Malfoy host as it were.

Draco was dressed head to toe in black dress robes cut as though made for him, which knowing him, they likely had been.

"It would have been a shame to lose this." She finally replied.

Draco nodded as he came and bowed as he took her hand.

"I'm glad you could make it." He straightened. "I hope it's not too-"

She shook her head, "I hardly recognized it."

"How's Sebastian?" He asked.

"Asking about you. Apparently you two really hit it off."

The corner of his mouth inched up in response before her turned and politely greeted Harry and Ginny.

It was then she noticed Theo and Padma to the side.

She quickly walked over, and Padma had soon pulled her into a hug.

"Thank Merlin finally someone I know." Padma exclaimed. "You wouldn't believe the people I've been paraded in front of for the past half hour."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing at Padma's truly aghast expression, "We spent 10 of those minutes with Ms. Rosier who is nearing 150 and good gods she's just about old enough to not care about decorum."

Padma shuddered.

"What did she do?"

Padma rolled her eyes, "She asked about what date we were thinking for the wedding and when we said we weren't in a rush she just looked at me and," Here Padma turned to face her completely grasping one of her arms as her gaze drifted to her midsection, 'Ah I see. There's no little Nott in their yet." Padma imitated in a voice much more shrill and cool than her own.

She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her at Padma's expression.

"Not you too." She pouted, "Theo did the same thing. You would think he would defend me." She shot a scathing look to said man who shrugged.

"It was funny. Besides, I wasn't used to not being the brunt of her criticism. I was taken by surprise." Theo said, coming to snake his hand around Padma's waist to pull against him. "Besides no one cares what she says anyway. We all know she's barmy."

"Theo." Padma scolded.

Theo ignored it turning to her and inclining his head.

"Thank you for coming Granger. You look great."

"Thanks Theo." She smiled, a finger twirling a stray curl to tuck it behind her ear. "It's quite the party." She said as she turned to take in the full room.

"Mmm. Well that's Narcissa for you." He said before turning to wave at someone behind her. "Sorry to just-"

"No of course. You're a host." She said as Theo pulled away from Padma to head over to continue greeting guests.

"So." Padma said then tilting her head toward Draco.

"Don't start." She warned recognizing the look on her friends face.

"Oh come on." Padma pouted.

She rolled her eyes. "My teacher and a friend."

Now it was Padma's turn to roll her eyes. "Well even as that, you have to admit." She leaned in closer to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. "That he looks good in formal dress robes."

"Padma!"

The other girl merely grinned in response before gesturing to the right.

"Your table is just by ours." Padma said, "Harry and Ginny should already be there."

Before she could formulate a response, Padma had left walking in the direction that her fiance had only minutes before.

She let out a breath before squaring her shoulders and heading in the direction of her table. She had no doubt she'd be stopped half a dozen times before she made it there. She'd already made out a dozen faces of colleagues she'd had whilst at the Ministry, and the rest… Well, they would simply stop to chat with her because they recognized her face.

The Golden Girl, as The Prophet had once called her.

A term she hated with a vengeance, but unfortunately stuck.

Though she did allow herself a private laugh at the thought of purebloods tripping over themselves to get a word with her.

10 years ago, they'd sooner have thrown her out than made polite conversation.

* * *

She looked stunning.

He was surprised he hadn't made a fool of himself and simply blurted it out in the second that he'd seen her.

How he'd managed to converse at all was a testament to his self control.

Merlin and Morgana.

Her dress had hugged her in all the right places, and the scoop of the neckline to the sleeves that draped across her shoulder, while modest, had afforded him a glimpse at the figure she often buried behind professional work attire.

The color too… a lovely pale blue that bordered silver that fell behind her like a wave.

He hadn't seen her like this since the Yule ball all those years before.

 _And of course he was the same fool, with the same reactions, caught in roughly the same position._

He'd done his obligatory social rounds and had taken up the mantle by the bar until he'd inevitably be summoned back to his family table. Theo had snuck off with Padma what felt like ages ago, leaving him completely alone.

It had been an interesting night at least. Watching the mix of guests interact had afforded some entertainment, himself included. He'd managed to have several distinctly civil conversations with former classmates that a decade ago they'd have cursed each other on sight.

Though that was the point wasn't it?

A decade had passed, and though he certainly didn't feel it most of the time; he was different. He'd tried to be anyway. Back then, in the early days following the war, he'd forced himself to try in anyway possible to remove himself from the path that had so clearly been set out for him.

It had started with the apologies, and they of course that had served a double purpose. With each one issued, his own burden had lightened and the bridges that had seemed burned were slowly mended.

They had made it easier on himself tonight, when he'd been forced to interact with a slew of those very same people.

He'd been surprised with Neville Longbottom of all people had approached him, conversing as though he hadn't once been his worst tormentor. The apology had been accepted at the time, but it had never really sunk in that it had...made a difference.

It obviously had. Longbottom had talked to him pleasantly, asking about his work and talking about his own in turn. It had led to Draco offering the other a place at the lab should he ever wish, even if it was only for short projects or the like.

Longbottom was an established presence in the field of Herbology, and he would be a fool not to at least attempt to recruit.

Despite his amends, he still had his ambition.

His eyes once more strayed to that figure in blue, watching her as she moved through a dance with Potter.

His grip on his glass unconsciously tightened as he let out a breath and took a sip.

Merlin did he have ambitions.

"The fact that you still haven't caved is impressive."

He straightened as the other joined him.

"Or stupid."

He tilted his chin so that he could regard Blaise. The other was alternating between glancing at the dance floor and at him, an infuriating smirk firmly settled on his face.

"What are you doing here Blaise, did Daph already ditch you?" He asked a teasing grin on his face as he took in the brief annoyance that twisted Blaise's face into a grimace.

"She got stuck with some lady or another, so I thought I'd come find you." The smirk returned. "Besides, it's tradition. We all stand off to the side and take turns throwing gossip around about the guests. Pansy will head over soon, and Theo will come back in with Padma once he's spent too long hidden away with his fiance for even polite society to ignore."

"Classy." Draco muttered, knocking his glass back once more.

Blaise shrugged taking a drink of his own from the bar.

"A dance wouldn't kill you."

"I'm her PI."

"And if she cared about that she wouldn't have spent the better part of the night eyeing you up." Blaise retorted.

His breath caught in his throat. It wasn't fair for Blaise to throw something like that out there. Hope was always a dangerous thing to have, and in his experience it was almost lethal.

 _But he was a fool. He'd always been a fool._

"She couldn't possibly." He whispered before clearing his throat. "Let it go Blaise. Leave it be." He placed his empty glass on the bar counter and spun on his heel leaving Blaise behind him as he headed toward the exit of the ballroom.

The walls of the room had suddenly become too close, and he needed to simply breathe without hundreds of eyes trained on him.

The door was nearly in sight when he was stopped once more. Only the voice was different.

"Malfoy...Draco."

He spun quickly around to take in the figure to his right.

"Greg."

If he hadn't known the other since they were children, he doubted he would have recognized the man as he appeared now. Greg had managed to grow so that he held about an inch over him, filling his frame with broader shoulders that had become significantly more fit and slim from their days at school.

Greg nodded, scratching at the stubble at his neck as he regarded Draco.

 _An old nervous tic._ He thought idly.

"I wanted to welcome you back."

He studied Greg's face once more, looking for any other tells. It wasn't hard to. Goyle hadn't exactly been the best at hiding away his thoughts before.

He nodded after a moment, seeing that only apprehension was written on the other's face.

"How are you Greg?" He finally asked.

"Good. Good." Greg said, his hands clasped in front of him. "I…" He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if we might catch up-"

So there it was. He had to admit he was curious to say the least.

He held out his harm indicating Greg walk ahead of him and together they left the room.

He took the lead out in the hall, turning a corner and leading Goyle into the library while taking care to shut the door behind them.

His fingers worked silently as he cast a silencing charm along with a revelio. An old habit that he would probably never break.

He was just considering how to start picking apart what it was Greg wanted from him when the other pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I know it's been awhile." Greg began, "And when we last spoke it was…"

Draco's breath caught in his throat as Greg trailed off.

The memories of those young days following the battle, even now, were too hard to speak about. Between the two of them, Crabbe's ghost had lingered. It always would considering the events in the months that followed.

"And despite that." Goyle twisted the cloth in his hands, "You've never intentionally steered me wrong."

His brows furrowed at that statement as Greg extended the handkerchief to him.

He hesitated a moment before taking it, noticing the stitching between the seams. He frowned as he fanned the cloth out and nearly dropped it when he noticed the emblem.

"I have no one else to turn to with this." Greg whispered.

"Who gave you this?" he asked sharply. His mind racing, because in his hand was the very symbol that had been etched into his own skin.

Only, he bent his head closer. There was something different about it. The head of the snake now led to… a crest.

Here the stitching didn't do it justice. He couldn't make out the exact symbols; though, he doubted it would matter. The meaning of such a token was obvious enough without it.

"I can't." Greg muttered then.

"Greg, you came to me." he said sharply, "I won't help you without the information."

"I can't." Greg repeated, his mouth twisted as he grimaced as though in pain.

"I-" Draco began before he clenched his mouth shut.

A vow. Whatever Greg had been pushed into had required it, likely sealed with several spells to ensure silence.

He ground his teeth thinking as he balled the cloth in his hands. "When?" he finally settled on.

"A month or so ago." Greg said, his eyes downcast. "I...I'd have ignored it but then it showed up and… I got married last year." He looked up then, "I'm not sure if you heard."

Draco met Greg's gaze before looking away. He had. His mother had kept him informed of it even mentioning that his name was on the invitation that they themselves had received.

Besides the fact that he'd been busy, he...he hadn't been sure he should go. In the end, he'd owled a gift with his congratulations as an addition to whatever Narcissa had decided to send.

"Well, when I didn't...the first time. The second, they sent that with...with her picture." Greg continued.

"I'm sorry."

He blinked, somewhat taken aback that he'd uttered the words despite having knowingly thought them.

Greg's situation was familiar. Painfully so.

Greg looked at him oddly for a moment before nodding and scratching at his jaw.

"How many?" he asked.

Greg shrugged, "I never see many, but I don't think I'm important enough too anyway. At least 5."

"Any plans?"

"I.."

He held up his hand to stop him. He hadn't thought before asking such a direct question that he knew Greg wouldn't be able to answer.

"Why me?" he folded his arms, his eyes trained on Greg.

"You're important." Greg said, his hands curled into fists, "And you've done it before."

He frowned at the reply, stowing it away to examine later.

"Do you think you could warn me if-"

"Soon." Greg interrupted, shooting him a meaningful look, "Soon."

He let out a breath, running a hand through his hair before shrinking the handkerchief and stowing it in his pocket. "Let me think on it." he said, "I'll figure something out."

Greg nodded, his relief palpable with the drop of his shoulders.

"Right." Greg murmured, "Umm. Thanks. Mal-..Draco. Thank you."

He nodded, granting the other a wryly smile as Greg inclined his head and left him alone in the library.

* * *

Hermione's eyes drifted once more across the room. She was passed denying the disappointment that came every time she came away without a sign of that signature blond.

She'd seen him leave moments ago and now a good 20 minutes had passed.

Why she was counting she didn't know, but what she did know was that she was tired of him...avoiding her.

Yes. That's what it had seemed like from the moment he'd greeted her at the door.

She was done with it. The next moment she caught sight of him she would confront him. Simple as that.

She sighed, folding her arms to hug against her chest. The only issue was what to do until then.

Her eyes drifted along the room settling on the dark haired figure a ways away. She smiled as she sat down.

"Hello Andromeda."

Andromeda returned the gesture. "You look lovely dear."

Her grin widened as she accepted the compliment.

"How are you enjoying the evening?" Andromeda questioned as she motioned for a waiter to set two glasses of wine before them.

"It's a lovely party." She admitted, her eyes drifting toward the ceiling. "It really is beautiful."

Andromeda nodded a knowing glance followed her line of sight.

"I suppose the Malfoy's have always had a deep appreciation for beautiful and," her lips pursed, "extravagant things. The ceiling though is a masterpiece."

Hermione nodded, her eyes dropping back down to regard the other woman.

"And your mastery?"

She could barely contain her excitement as she caught Andromeda up with her new project, the work environment, and her upcoming classes.

Here, Andromeda interjected. "Now which courses have they started you with?"

"Introduction to Medicinal Herbology, Advanced Potion Technique and Theory, and Medicinal Potions."

"Medicinal Potions." Andromeda hummed, "Roger Hale used to teach that course for my trainees."

"He still does." She confirmed taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh you'll enjoy his lecturing. You two should get along well." Andromeda nodded, a wistful expression on her face as she momentarily seemed to lose focus for a moment. No doubt, she'd been pulled by memories nearly long forgotten.

She let out a breath, her fingertips dancing at the rim of her glass.

"It's such an exciting time for you dear, and I'm truly glad you and my nephew have come to an understanding and are working well together."

A blush, much to her chagrin, spread across her face at the mention of Draco.

Andromeda smiled as though there were a secret behind her obvious amusement though said nothing. Her gaze drifted, fixing on a point over Hermione's shoulder.

"Why there he is now."

Without thinking, she jerked her head rapidly before looking back at Andromeda. A blush stained her cheeks once more as she turned, more calmly, to glance in the same direction.

True to word. Draco had reentered the ballroom. He smiled politely as he was greeted in passing by guests. Though, for the most part his gaze seemed to drift to the floor as he fell deep in thought. For a moment, she was mesmerized as he seemed to expertly maneuver the crowd without once losing pace or break concentration in whatever thought had pulled him away.

"I…" She turned back to Andromeda, trying to think of a way to politely excuse herself.

Andromeda nodded and gestured for her to go.

Without a word, she stood and walked until she'd put herself in Draco's path.

He still hadn't broken concentration. Hadn't noticed her.

She fiddled with the skirt of her dress before dropping her hands and clearing her throat.

"Draco?"

He looked up abruptly. Neither of them said anything for a moment, both looking at one another. Both on the verge of speaking but held back by the uncertainty of what to say.

"I." She swallowed roughly, "I thought. Um. Would you like to dance?"

 _Dear Merlin, had she actually asked that?_

Draco seemed to finally realize where they were at her words, shaking his head slightly.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. "You want to dance with me?"

She folded her arms and huffed. "Well if you don't want to-"

"Will you do me the honor," he interrupted her, stepping forward and taking her by the hand, bending his head so that his breath could dance at her knuckles, "Hermione?"

She resisted the urge to shiver. "Yes." She breathed.

He lifted his head, a small smile on his face as he pulled her out onto the floor.

They fell into position easily, and soon, the music swept them into the dance.

"So." she began, trying and failing to regain some sort of steady state of mind as she looked up at him all the while distracted by how close he suddenly was.

"So." he returned.

Merlin.

She'd detested small talk. Especially _this_ kind of small talk.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

He let out a breath of air at that, a low laugh really, as he met her eyes.

"Direct aren't you." he mused as he twirled her away before drawing her close.

"It's the truth."

He hummed neither confirming or denying what she said.

"I wasn't sure if it would have been appropriate." he finally said.

"We're friends." she said, unsure why her face seemed to heat at the words, "Why wouldn't it be appropriate?"

Her eyes widened as she asked, "It's not because of Harry is it?"

The two obviously weren't friends, but Harry had made it seem they were at least on civil terms now.

"What?" he frowned looking down at her, "No. What does Potter have to do with anything?"

"Then what is it?" she questioned, her frustration building and on the verge of spilling over.

"I. I just." his eyes fluttered, for the barest of moments to her mouth before looking up to settle on her eyes.

She felt herself unconsciously drawn closer. "You just…" she trailed off, her voice dropping.

He was still battling something.

 _So much control. More than she had anyway…_

He bent his head, and she could feel his hot breath against her cheek, and she couldn't help but wish that he would just -

"Hermione?"

They drew apart quickly as she turned her head quickly toward the voice that she would recognize anywhere.

"Ron?" she exclaimed, somewhere in the back of her mind registering that neither she nor Draco had made a move to drop their arms from around the other.

Ron was looking at her like he was unsure he'd been right in addressing her. That, and likely the fact that she was in the arms of a man that by all accounts she'd not been close to friendly with until a month or so ago.

 _He's grown out a bit of stubble._ She idly thought, but then he'd been gone for months on location in Scotland coordinating the next British Quidditch Cup that the country was hosting starting in October.

It was then that her eyes drifted to his side, registering the woman whose hand was entwined with his.

She was beautiful. There was no denying that. From her sleek dark hair and wide blue eyes, the woman was the picture of an elegant face. Something that was matched in her form hugging dark blue dress and the glittering diamonds at her throat.

Yet, there was something distinctly familiar about her.

"Astoria." Draco murmured dropping her hands and moving to instead stand at her side.

A part of herself was saddened by the action, distinctly missing the warmth his hands had provided.

Astoria Greengrass.

No wonder she'd seemed so familiar.

Astoria shot a small shy smile at Draco. "Hello Draco." She murmured in response, "I'm sorry to come...like this, but Ron had asked me to come and." she took a breath.

Hermione frowned, sure that was missing some sort of vital information. The way the two looked at one another…

"I wouldn't have come if it had just been-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Draco interjected. "Tori, you're always welcome."

Astoria smiled, though the smile seemed distinctly melancholic.

"How do you know Malfoy Astoria?" Ron suddenly asked, momentarily having forgotten her own rather precarious appearance with Draco at the moment.

"I." Astoria began visibly unsure on what to say when they were joined by another person.

Or rather a pest of a person.

"My. My. what a sight this is." the woman said, an obviously gleeful expression on her eyes as her eyes darted between the pairs.

"Two pairs of ex's only the partners are switched. What a story?" Rita tittered her laugh making her cringe.

She was about to inform that beetle, as clearly as possible, where she could stick her garbage of a story when she was beat to the punch.

"You will be printing no such thing." Draco said stepping toward Rita, his height drawn up so that he quite literally towered over her.

Hermione could feel the air thickening around them, and she was sure at least a few couples had stopped their dancing and were watching with bated breath to see what would become of their stand still.

It was a sight for sure. Draco was an intimidating presence naturally, but now...he was doing nothing to hide how menacing he could be.

"You are going to leave my house." he murmured then, his voice barely loud enough for even her to hear from beside him, "Seeing how you were not invited Skeeter, it's a wonder how you managed to worm your way in at all. You'll be lucky I don't have you thrown out for trespassing."

Rita's jaw snapped shut, a vein in her neck throbbing as she held back whatever retort she no doubt wanted to fling at him.

She felt the air grow hot then, radiating from Draco as his magic seemed to radiate around him. It was a wonder. How quickly he was able to call it around him without so much as a movement.

"And if you want to keep your so called column at that rag of a newspaper." Draco continued, "or have any hope of finding a job writing anywhere you are going to forget whatever trash is circling around in your head."

He took a step closer, and Rita visibly flinched at the intrusion of her space.

"I'm still a very powerful man Skeeter." Draco said in a voice only just louder than a whisper, "And if you write a word that paints anyone here in a negative light or any lies that you've invented in that space you call a brain, I will make sure that the only thing you're capable of getting published is obituaries in South America."

Rita huffed, drawing herself up and squaring her shoulders as though to stand up to Draco. She met Draco's gaze with as much fury as she was able to draw up before sticking her chin up and spinning on her heel, leaving without a word.

At her departure, Draco seemed to straighten further as though realizing how many eyes were now trained on him.

His head tilted so that she could make out a bit of his face.

"Excuse me." He muttered before drifting off and melting into the crowd and exiting the ballroom.

* * *

"Malfoy, Hermione. Really?" Ron exclaimed as she moved to disappear from the center of the dance floor.

"What Ron?" She spun around. "You have no right to say anything about it. But, for your information, we are friends. Merlin, we've been working together for over a month."

Ron sputtered.

"Ronald." Astoria said sharply, coming to stand beside him. "Hermione is right. You have no right to comment."

Ron turned his head to meet her gaze.

"And what about my right to know what exactly is going on her. First 'Mione, and you," Ron said, "How do you know Malfoy Astoria?"

"Ron." Astoria said softly but seeing Ron's hardened expression her own morphed to match him. "We were married." Astoria drew in a sharp breath. "We split up 4 years ago."

"Mutually." Astoria then added as an afterthought before taking her wand a murmuring a muffliato around them.

"You were married to that… that ferret." Ron said.

"I was." Astoria said.

"To Draco Malfoy." Ron exclaimed.

"What do you know about Draco anyway Ronald." Astoria said cooly, "What the papers say? We all know they're just pages of lies."

"I know he was-"

"A bully at Hogwarts. For Merlin's sake." Hermione exclaimed, "We were children Ron. We certainly aren't children anymore."

Without waiting for a reply, she left the pair acutely aware of how loud her heart was currently slamming about in her chest.

She hated that Skeeter had snuck herself into this party.

She hated how that vile bug had nearly just ruined yet another thing in her life.

She hated that Ron was as ready to overreact as ever.

She hated that she had once acted the same.

Most of all….

She hated that expression that for barely a breath had crossed Draco's face as he took in the crowd around them before he'd walked deftly right out of the room.

She continued to walk, turning into the hall and blinding following the corridor until she was drawn by a door that stood slightly ajar.

Without thinking, she slipped inside. Her breath caught in her throat as she regarded the sprawling shelves before her.

The library.

She spun on her heels as she took in each wall and the shelves that were lined neatly in two columns before her.

Before she could even think of exploring, she was drawn by the barest sound of shuffling to her right.

She walked, taking care to make as little noise as possible, in that direction.

The room gave way to a seating area with two couches and a desk and at the right a set of French doors were thrown open to a large balcony.

And consequently, revealed the person she'd been seeking.

Draco stood with his back toward her, hunched over as he leaned against the stone edge of the balcony looking up at the sky.

He made no move to turn, but at the barest change in his posture, she knew he'd noted her presence.

"Are you alright?" she finally said.

"Fine." he answered sharply keeping his back to her. He let out a breath dropping his face into his hands. "Fine." he repeated, though his voice softer than before.

"There's nothing wrong with not being fine." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away at the contacting, tilting his body so that she was now afforded a glimpse of his face.

She withdrew her hand, her finger drawing into a fist.

"I told you before. I hate that."

He winced.

"What do you want Hermione?"

She didn't even know where to begin with what she wanted, but she did know she wanted at least one thing.

"I just want honesty. I want to...to talk about this." She gestured between them, "About you." She took in a deep breath shutting her eyes, "I just. Be open with me."

"Why?" Draco said, "Why do you care what I think? I'm just-"

"Because I care about you." she exclaimed, "And I'm tired of denying it to anyone who even starts to bring it up, and I'm tired of denying it to myself."

Draco froze at her words.

She stepped closer. Her eyes trained on his. She felt lightheaded all of a sudden, but no less determined.

It was like she could forget just where they were for a moment, or even _when_ they were.

Right then, it was like they were over ten years into the past when she'd been a slip of a girl with 12 years to her name and convinced that Draco had the potential to become..

well become more.

And he had.

And just like then, she fell into him. Because it was familiar. Because she had before. Despite all the anger and hate that had been between them.

Because even if she hadn't truly been able to admit it to herself then as a girl, she certainly could now.

"There's just so many walls." she murmured, emboldened when he made no move to shy away from her as she stepped forward and cupped his jaw. "So many walls."

He pulled away after letting out a shaky breath.

He took her hands into his.

"What do you see in me that everyone else doesn't?" he murmured, "How can you stand me after everything? You know I ask myself that every single day."

"You were 16 Draco. No one expects a 16 year old to have all the right answers."

"They expect them to make better ones than I did." He let out a breath rubbing his face.

"I'm the outlier." he continued after a moment, "Too public. Too rich. Too involved in … in unsavory things. The standards are different. I.. my walls." he paused meeting her eyes as his own seemed to pierce through the night.

"Most of my life, they've been all I've had."

She bit her lip and her gaze fell to the floor.

"But you.." he whispered then. She shook her head, not wanting to push him so much if he wasn't willing, and they fell silent. Both standing inches apart with their backs leaning against the cool stone of the balcony as they stared into the warm light of the library.

They might have stood there for a few minutes. Maybe hours. She couldn't say she could keep track. Time was playing with her tonight, and she had no idea how to keep up with it's game.

"Can I have you do something for me?" He said, startling her though his voice barely carried through the cool night air.

She nodded, not sure she could handle forming even a single syllable to answer.

"Ask me a personal question."

Her jaw went slack as she blinked in shock.

A wryly grin spread on his face for a moment before he grew solemn once more.

"Ask me a personal question." he repeated.

There were so many. So many topics and thoughts, brief moments that had flittered at the periphery of her mind that she'd wanted to know but had been unable to broach with him.

His life both before, during, and after the war. France. Geneva. Healer training. His relationship with Teddy and Andromeda. Astoria. Even things that Theo and Blaise seemed to hint in passing had left her wondering and wondering about more.

She wanted everything, but there was no way to get all of it in a single breath. There was one thing though. One thing that perhaps lay at the foundation of all of her questions.

"Why did you write that letter to me? Why didn't you...why didn't you just tell me."

"I wanted to." he murmured, "I wanted to walk up to you and just spit the words out. I most have gone over them a million times, but...at heart I'm still a coward. I couldn't. I couldn't do it. And a letter, a letter was safer. I sat and once I started I couldn't stop."

She looked up.

"I read it over and over." she fiddled with her skirt.

"I'm sorry. You know that. For the words and the names." he said, "For everything I did and everything I didn't."

She nodded. "I forgave you. Even before the letter."

So close. So close that his breath was once more dancing on her cheeks.

"Why?" he breathed.

"Because I….I _saw_ you, and I thought if it were me, would I really have acted any different?"

He bit his lip as his eyes fell on her mouth.

"I just, just once...Just to know."

She didn't even wait to hear him finish, she closed the fraction of an inch between them.

It was short. Though, maybe it wasn't. Again time. That pesky thing playing tricks. Too soon he had pulled away.

"The party's over by now." He finally said, a small smile on his lips. She noted, with mild amusement, that at some point her hands must have found their way into his hair because he certainly appeared thoroughly kissed.

It pleased her to no end.

"Let me walk you to the floo."

 _He didn't regret it._

She felt immensely relieved at that.

His hand entwined with hers and they walked silently to a floo room a hallway away from the library.

As it came into view, she held back.

He stood silently waiting, watching, as he allowed her to act as she wanted.

She took a step closer and pressed the barest of kisses to his lips.

"Goodnight." she murmured, "We'll… we'll talk."

He nodded bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Goodnight."

With that she stepped into the floo, and with a flash of green she was gone. When she finally made it to her bed that night, she fell asleep with a smile on her face and her fingers lingering at her swollen lips.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Quick update! Hope you all enjoy. As always Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Hermione woke the next day, she found she had slept through most of the morning. By the time she'd sluggishly led herself to and from the bathroom, it was comfortably into the afternoon.

By the time she'd been able to settle down at her kitchen table a warm mug of tea in hand the clock told her she was just close to evening. She let out a breath, glancing out the kitchen window as her fingers came up idly to her lips.

Last night had seemed more a dream than anything else. Had she really been so brash?

Had they kissed?

The memory of it was still on her tongue.

 _He'd been a good kisser._

She felt her face heat. Better than good really.

Her free hand went to the small piece of stationary that she'd taken from the owl at her window sill that morning. Barely awake she hadn't taken too much notice to the owl itself and the bird had flown off before she'd had the chance to decide if she needed to reply.

A quick note, a thank you really, with a hint for that talk they desperately needed planned for Monday.

She'd been admiring his neat script for longer than she cared to admit when her floo chimed. Reluctantly, she abandoned her tea.

When her brain had finally caught up to her body, she'd thought to lock her floo for the day. She had no doubt her friends had questions.

About that dance.

About Draco.

About her disappearance.

It felt wrong to answer any without really knowing where she stood herself.

In her head, she'd gone over pros and cons and what if's. Her memories were too much of a distraction and frankly they were biased.

Not that that was a bad thing. The corner of her mouth twisted into a half smile that fell off her face as she saw that head bobbing in her fire place.

"Ron."

He winced, whether from her tone or the frosty expression now firmly on her face she didn't know.

"Hi 'Mione." He managed with a tight smile, "I was wondering if I could come through. Astoria and I...Well mostly I would like to apologize."

She stared for a moment, unsure if she'd heard correctly. Ron wanted to apologize? So soon? Normally, they might have gone days or weeks without… and Astoria…

"Mione?"

She blinked, her eyes finding Ron's once more. Stiffly, she nodded her head and with a flick of her wand she opened the floo to allow them both through.

Barely a second later, Ron stepped out followed close behind was Astoria.

The girl flashed her a smile in greeting before gently pushing Ron forward. He stumbled for a moment his mouth open to complain when Astoria glared at him with a brow raised. She bit her tongue more than a little amused at the display.

She had a feeling, with time, she and Astoria may become friends.

A blush stained Ron's cheeks before he cleared his throat and turned back to her.

"Mione." He began, "I'm...I'm really sorry I blew up at you. I just hadn't seen you for months and I was just." he pursed his lips, "Surprised to see you with-"

"You didn't let me explain Ronald." She interjected, "You should have at least trusted I would explain, and you just made it worse by making that scene with Skeeter."

Ron flinched. "I know. I saw Malfoy, and I just lost it. I'm sorry."

She let out a breath, silently impressed Ron had managed to even say half as much. Though, she suspected Astoria had more than just a hand with orchestrating that.

"I accept your apology Ron. Draco is my...friend." She began.

Ron cast her a doubtful look though he wisely chose to remain silent.

"And we work together. He's going to be in my life, and I need you to be ready to accept that."

After a pause, he nodded.

She raised a brow. Seeing her expression, he let out a breath. His face pinched in obvious disgust as he continued, "I'll accept it, but I don't have to bloody like the git."

She couldn't help it. She let out a bark of a laugh that Ron quickly returned.

She stepped forward and embraced him.

"Thank you Ron." She murmured pulling away.

He flashed her a lopsided smile before stepping back.

"Well." She twisted a stray strand of hair back behind her ear as she regarded them. "Thank you for the apology and Astoria it was-"

"Actually, Hermione." Astoria began, her fingers laced and twisted together as she met her gaze, "I was wondering if we might talk."

"And that's my cue." Ron announced hugging her once more and walking to Astoria, kissing her forehead swiftly. "I'll see you Mione. Don't be a stranger ya?"

She barely managed to wave a goodbye in return before Ron had disappeared into the flames of her floo.

She tilted her head and regarded Astoria. For all her confidence in handling Ron a moment before, she seemed like a completely different person now. Her fingers nervously twisted in front of her as she regarded Hermione with knitted brows.

Taking pity on her, she offered her to sit.

"Tea?" She asked making to head back to the kitchen.

"Please." Astoria returned, relaxing momentarily to give her a smile in thanks.

It was not a minute later that they were then seated in front of one another with steaming cups of tea before them. Hermione waited as Astoria seemed to ponder her thoughts as she stared down at her cup.

She had to admit her curiosity was peaked with the woman.

She'd been married to Draco. Something she could scarcely believe, but having witnessed their greeting the other night, she didn't doubt it. There was familiarity there.

The thought twisted in her gut, though she did her best to ignore it in favor of focusing on the present. They'd split mutually afterall.

 _It wasn't as though Astoria wanted Draco back. She seemed happy with Ron, and…_

"I'm sure I've confused you." Astoria began, her soft voice breaking her current train of thoughts.

"I'm curious." Hermione admitted.

Astoria nodded, twisting the mug in her hand before letting out a breath.

"I'd always wanted to meet you." her lips upturned as she focused her eyes on Hermione's, "I'd always heard such great things about you both at Hogwarts and...and after."

She bit her tongue, unsure what Astoria was leading to but unwilling to cut her off. Though, her patience was rapidly dropping as her anticipation grew.

"You're both exactly like imagined and nothing like I imagined." Astoria laughed lightly, "And I feel I owe you some explanation. I'm not sure why."

"You shouldn't feel obligated to tell me anything you don't want to." She finally said, "We're practically strangers."

Something flashed in Astoria's eyes as she hummed in response, neither confirming nor denying her claim.

"But we are connected in the people we both know." Astoria replied.

Hermione bit her lip.

"Ron." Astoria acknowledged with a nod, "and of course your _friend_ Draco."

"And I figure if I don't tell you, Draco will likely never tell you."

Hermione held her breath as Astoria sighed, a wistful expression pulling at her face.

"We were married two year, almost to the date. We re-met in France when he was in school, and I was an apprentice for the Historian Louisa Segal. It was slow at first."

Astoria leaned back in her chair, placing her mug on the coffee table between them.

"He was coming out of some sort of arrangement." She pursed her lips, "And convinced, perhaps even still, that he could not love or be loved."

"Ridiculous." She clamped her jaw shut at her outburst. Her cheeks already starting to heat as Astoria regarded her curiously.

She nodded after a moment. "I agree, but Draco... he is riddled with guilt. He's been chasing something, even before the war I think." Her eyes grew unfocused, "I remember even when we were little and allowed to attend the events hosted in society… he always seemed so restrained."

She blinked, her eyes refocusing on Hermione. "Regardless," she waved a hand as though to physically dispel whatever she'd been thinking, "We began to court and things went rather quickly. I foolishly believed it was because."

Here Astoria blushed, "Because he was growing to love me as strongly as I did."

"And he did I think. In the way he knew how." she continued, "We might have continued on that way, but then...I...we had a pregnancy scare."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"I think that's when I realized we couldn't, I couldn't, stay married to Draco."

Astoria blinked rapidly, clearing her throat.

"Draco would have stayed I think. It's ingrained in him to do things properly. We would have lived happily in each other's company, had children, and grown old. But something would have always been missing."

Astoria's voice dropped, and Hermione, unconsciously, leaned forward.

"I realized I couldn't love him enough to make him love me the way I needed."

Hermione's heart pounded.

"Draco's different than most of us. When he falls in love, he doesn't fall out. And I." Astoria whispered, "I loved him enough to force him to go."

"Astoria."

"Even if he hasn't taken advantage of it. Yet." Astoria continued, cutting her off.

"You didn't have to tell me any of this." Hermione finally managed to say, "So why?"

Astoria stood, straightening her clothes.

"We both know why Hermione." Astoria said with a tone similar to a teacher explaining something to a young student, "And in any case, I thought you should know."

She didn't think she could breathe. Her heart and mind were both racing. There was so much being implied. So much she wasn't sure she was ready to believe.

"Thank you for speaking with me Hermione." Astoria said with a small smile before disappearing into the floo, leaving Hermione slumped in her seat.

"Crazy witch." she murmured, her fingers coming up to her lips. "Crazy witch." she repeated, unsure if she was referring to Astoria or herself.

* * *

Sunday came and went quickly. Hermione had gone to brunch at her parents and spent the rest of the day battling through studying in preparation for classes and agonizing over both Astoria's tale and her own anticipation at seeing Draco the next day.

It was almost annoying how little she could bring herself to focus on any one thing.

It continued that way through Monday.

She scarcely heard much from her two lectures, though she'd dutiful took notes and made an effort to appear attentive.

It was a relief when she was finally able to make it to the lab.

She almost expected he would be there waiting for her. As irrational as the thought was, It didn't stop the disappointment that came when she realized he wasn't.

She'd gone and checked on her potions, noted her progress in her notebook, and then, unable to sit idly by, she went to look for him.

She wandered through the other lab spaces, the roof garden, the library, and finally his office.

She'd just about given up when she noticed a familiar figure walking ahead of her in the hall.

"Blaise." She called out, quickening her pace to nearly a jog as she closed the distance between the two.

"Hermione." He greeted with a smile, "I didn't realize you'd be coming in today. You started classes right?"

She nodded. "This morning." She confirmed.

He eyed her for a moment, and she couldn't help but squirm under his intense gaze. Shifting her weight, she tilted her head up.

"I was looking for Draco." She said, "I haven't been able to find him anywhere."

Blaise furrowed his brows, incling his head as he regarded her.

"He didn't come in today."

No. That couldn't be true. She bit her lip. He'd said… but what if he'd changed his mind? What if he had regretted it?

Oh Gods.

"He was ill over the weekend." Blaise continued, his face carefully blank as he continued to study her face, "I convinced him to take another day to -"

"And he couldn't owl?" she hissed, surprising even herself with the vehemence that she'd spoken.

"I'm not-"

"Where does he live?" She suddenly demanded, anger eagerily taking precedence over her momentary insecurity. He couldn't kiss her and quite literally throw it away. He couldn't ignore it, and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow him to cowardly hide away from it.

"Hermione maybe I should…"

"Blaise." She said firmly.

His mouth snapped shut.

"Right."

* * *

If she'd been paying attention, Hermione might have noted how close Draco's flat was in relation to her own.

She might have admired the beautiful entryway. The mix of muggle and magical undertones.

She might have appreciated how he had nearly an entire floor to himself with a view that was likely stunning.

She didn't though.

Her anger was the only thing driving her forward.

How could it not?

She had spent all weekend agonizing.

Unable to focus.

All the while, the git had been lounging about his apartment getting Blaise to cover for him and… and…

He'd ruined her first day of lectures. Something she'd been looking forward to for months.

 _He had played her._

She shook her head furiously at the thought. The elevator opened and she darted into the hall, her eyes coming to settle on his door. Without another thought, she knocked, perhaps harder than she intended, before stepping back and folding her arms as she waited.

It was perhaps a minute later that the door slowly began to ease open.

"I hope you have a good…" She began before trailing off as she caught sight of him in the doorway.

He was still wearing lounge clothes, she idly thought.

Dark gray joggers with a jumper haphazardly thrown on.

His hair was messed, and there were still sleep lines marked in his skin as he rubbed at his eyes before seemingly realizing just who was at his door.

Blood rushed to her face as her eyes fell to take in the rest of him.

Gray blemishes beneath his eyes. Skin paler than normal.

"Merlin you are sick."

He blinked.

"Observant Granger." He said before clearing his throat and wincing.

"I… I thought."

He sighed, holding the door open for her to enter.

She ducked her head, sure that her blush now extended to the base of her neck as she wordlessly walked inside.

It was a spacious flat decorated minimally in cool grays and blues. The living area stretched to a pair of french doors leading to the balcony. A kitchen could be seen to her left and a set of stairs to her right.

 _A duplex._

"You can sit."

She blinked, turning to face Draco who now appeared considerably more awake as he gestured for her to claim any seat on the light gray sectional.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just-"

"Barge in here?" Draco finished with a smirk, "Yes you did."

"I thought you were avoiding me." she retorted, as she sat with arms folded tight against her chest.

He flinched, his eyes dropping to the ground as he took a seat not a foot away from her. He laced his fingers together and leaned down so that his forearms were resting on his knees.

"I didn't mean for you to think that." He murmured, coughing into the crook of his arm.

"Why didn't you owl?" she asked, fiddling with the end of her shirt.

"I-" He began before trailing off. He licked his lips and tilted his chin enough so that she could make out his face.

"I didn't know what to say."

Her hands gripped the ends of her shirt tightly. If she didn't have holes in it by the end, she would be surprised.

"You don't." She swallowed roughly, "You don't regret it do you?"

"No." He said rapidly, "I mean." He let out a breath, a hand running through his hair, "Yes. In a way. You shouldn't want to be with me."

She frowned.

"I'd be terrible for you. You. You're the generation's Golden Girl. A war hero. I'm …"

"Don't you dare say Death Eater." She said then, scooting closer and angling her body toward him.

Hesitantly, she reached out and gripped his arm.

"You were never really a Death Eater." She whispered.

He shook his head, a wryly smile on his lips as his eyes, so full of fondness, glanced down at her.

"I was." he said gently, "And to this day, people expect that I'm biding my time before I rally together a new generation of them to lead a coup. They aren't exactly wrong to think it."

She opened her mouth to object, but Draco simply continued, cutting her off.

"I am my family name." His shoulders dropping as he spoke, "You would be ostracized. By the public. Maybe even by your friends. I know you'll probably say you don't care about that, but what about your mastery? I'm your PI. How would it look if we suddenly came out as some sort of couple?"

"We both know you could transfer me to be under Blaise while I kept working under your project." She said, her forearms pressed tight enough that her elbows were digging at her sides.

"You have to think." He almost seemed like he was pleading. "You have to think about what you'd be asking for getting involved with me. This is still," he gestured between them, "Barely anything, you could walk away and not be hurt. We could just go back to-"

"No." she shook her head, "No I can't."

He blinked in surprise, a hand coming up to his chest. "Please." he murmured, "Please think about. Don't say anything until you've...you've really thought about it. Don't. Don't do that to me."

"It won't change my mind." she said after a moment, "But I'll wait." She studied his face, watching it relax a fraction, "Because you want me too."

He bit the inside of his cheek before nodding. "Thank you."

She smiled slightly, coming closer and boldly ran a hand through his hair pausing as she took in the warmth at his forehead.

He was still beneath her touch, though he inclined his head to fit into her palm as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Can I get you anything?" She said, continuing to comb through his hair, "You're feverish."

He shook his head his eyes opening as he moved his head out of her reach and leaned back into the couch.

"No. Some potions...they don't really work on me."

Her brow furrowed before she patted at her lap. "Why don't you lay down. Try to sleep. When you wake up, we're going to talk some more."

"Hermione…"

"You said time. You didn't specify how long." She said with a small grin, relishing the soft way he'd spoken her name and how despite his protests he was already beginning to lean toward her.

Stubborn. Exactly like her.

He blinked at her before returning the grin. "Out slytherined by a gryffindor."

"Don't look so surprised." She teased.

He shook his head, looking like her was seriously contemplating her offer when she felt the air around them shift. The temperature seemed to drop as light darted through the walls and toward her slowly morphing into the familiar shape of a stag.

 _Hermione._

Harry's voice rang out.

 _I need you. There's been a break in that looks like its related to the other robberies._

She stood abruptly, her wand already in her hand.

"I have to go."

"Granger."

 _I'm at Diagon Alley._

"Harry needs me. There's this case."

 _The interior design and furniture store across from the bistro._

"A crime scene." Draco stood, "Is it even safe?"

"There are aurors, and Harry needs-"

"I'm not letting you go if it's not safe." He said gripping her arm.

She frowned, torn between wanting to leave as quickly as possible and warmed by Draco's clear concern for her well being.

Unfortunately that concern was also making her late.

She struggled, weighing her options before letting out a breath.

"You can come."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A quick update! As always, Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

He wasn't sure what had come over him. He'd heard crime scene and the unease that had settled in the pit of his gut had been too much to ignore.

He never doubted his instincts when it came to such things. There was seer blood after all somewhere in his family line.

It was better to not ignore it.

Besides, he had a feeling he knew what case Potter was consulting Hermione for.

And that was even more worrying.

Ever since his talk with Greg, he'd been quietly and carefully looking around for more information. Indirectly and discreetly of course.

He hadn't gotten much. Mostly because he hadn't been in any shape to go out himself to look over the weekend.

He'd contemplated going to Theo. To Blaise even.

He just couldn't. To drag them into… this, when they were settling into good things in their lives, when they hadn't been involved to begin with, it seemed wrong.

If anything, they'd have plausible deniability. A good thing really if this was what he thought it was.

 _Resurgence._

He shivered at the thought and saw Granger shoot him a look of concern from his right.

"You didn't have to come. You could have stayed and rested. There's going to be plenty of aurors."

He shook his head, though his chest warmed at the expression of care.

"The worst of it is over." He murmured in response as she led them across the street toward the shop that had been marked off with tape and was being guarded by four Aurors.

Recognizing her, they let them through without questions.

 _The benefit of being a war hero._

He felt the thick heaviness of dark magic before he could see the damage caused by it.

It crawled along his skin, and he resisted the urge to cling to his arm at the needles that through his fingers up to his shoulder as he stepped through the front entrance and into the shop.

The right wall had been blown in. The charming staged dining room in disarray with wood chips scattered and lodged in other pieces of furniture and the surviving other walls.

Paintings torn off their hangings, a couch flipped over and cut in half.

"There was a struggle." Hermione murmured beside him, and he nodded curtly in agreement.

She stepped in front of him, waving her wand as she cast a series of spells.

He could tell, just from her motions, what she was looking for.

Prior incantations, magical signatures, footprints, fingerprints, and other various magical forensics spells quickly fell from her wand.

At some point he noticed another group of aurors at the far left stage room. A dark head of unruly hair alerted him that Potter was indeed still here.

Though, as his eyes continued to drift to identify other members of the crowd, he froze at another dark head.

"Pansy."

Despite the distance, she seemed to hear him. Her back straightened as she turned in the direction of his voice.

Her face was carefully set to convey a calm demeanor. Though, he knew her too well to fall for that.

There was a faint tremble in her hands that she hid by lacing her fingers together. The skin around her eyes and forced smile was too tight. And her eyes.

She was scared.

"What are you doing here Draco?" She asked as they met each other in the middle of another wrecked staging with a mattress flung against the wall and a small end table overturned.

He tilted his head towards where Hermione now stood with Potter at her side, calmly going through all she'd likely already uncovered with her cursory spells.

Pansy nodded, her eyes flashing with some sort of understanding before returning her gaze to him.

"What are you doing here Pans?" he asked quietly.

She flinched at his question, her fingers tightly lacing together once more.

"I own the store." she replied, "Daphne and I do. We rarely come here though, mostly it's run by Julia, but she's…." Pansy shuddered, "She's missing."

Without a word, he drew her into his arms letting her shake and tremble as she struggled to firmly reorient herself. Pansy would never allow a room full of strangers watch her crumble no matter how close she currently was to doing just that.

"Do you feel it?" She murmured against his shirt, "The magic...Gods Draco it's-"

"Not here Pans." he murmured back, barely moving his lips as his eyes carefully darted around them.

Her eyes followed his and she nodded stiffly before extracting herself from his embrace.

"I have to go back to the Ministry and give an official statement." She began, "And then hopefully I'll be able to talk to Julia's husband and." Her voice cracked as she cleared her throat. "But after." She tilted her chin, trying to get as close to eye level with him as she could, "Then we're going to talk."

He drew in a breath, nodding in reply. It was enough apparently, as she returned the gesture and walked toward another auror to announced her departure before leaving the building with the crack of an apparition.

Alone, he took his time now as he continued to look over the store.

Had the attack been for Pansy? Or even Daphne?

Surely Greg would have hinted if the event he'd known about involved someone so close to them.

Either way it seemed unlikely. Even if it was a message to their families, they'd likely have waited to stage an attack with either one of them within the store. Or tried to get to them in another setting.

To prove a point or another.

But then there was the missing girl.

Julia.

The name seemed familiar, though he couldn't recall why. It was a relatively common name, but still something pulled at his mind, begging to be remembered.

It was likely related to something to do with the old families.

The girl could be a relation. He'd have to see Greg, though he was reluctant to do so without offering some sort of help to the other. He was all to familiar with the sensation of being trapped with no one to turn to.

He paused at what looked like a cashier counter with two shelves and a line of glass cabinet doors behind it, noting briefly that the surrounding area seemed relatively untouched.

Odd.

"She was probably here when they came in."

He turned his head slightly to make out Hermione at his left. A quick gesture around them showed even Potter had left, likely to give Hermione her way with the crime scene.

 _Or to help with Pansy's statement._

She gestured to the counter.

"Likely, she just thought they were customers."

"Or she knew them." he muttered.

Hermione eyed him sharply before dipping her chin in acknowledgement.

"They probably led her away and," Hermione turned to the first upturned piece of furniture. "This is where they likely made the first move."

"But how could this still be." Draco turned back to the clean counter, "Unaffected. The splintered portrait frame and glass from the mirror should have splattered near here."

Hermione furrowed her brows, mumbling to herself as she walked closer to the counter.

It was then he noticed a small square of white cloth beneath a tossed pillow.

He murmured an incantation beneath his breath before reaching beneath the pillow and grasping the piece of cloth.

A handkerchief.

He unfolded it slightly and froze at the sight beneath his fingers.

"Draco come look at this"

He startled, shrinking the handkerchief and stuffing it into his back pocket before heading toward the sound of Hermione's voice.

"I think they've left a note." she continued.

His heart pounded, quickening his pace.

"Granger." he came up beside her just as she reached toward a piece of paper on the shelf behind the counter.

Her fingers had barely brushed the shelf, before he yanked her back and the air around them heated.

His vision went white as a burst of magic came from the shelf and a force knocked them back. He maneuvered himself shielding Hermione beneath him as the glass from the cabinets exploded.

"Fuck." he gasped as shards of glass cut across his back.

His vision was spotty as he felt Hermione move out from underneath him gasping as she leant beside him.

His back was on fire, stabbing heat spreading down from his back to his legs and up his torso.

"Oh god." Hermione was saying, her hands conjuring gauze as she frantically was trying to apply pressure at cuts across his body.

He groaned, tilting his chin so he could look at his chest.

With each cut, Hermione healed two more seemed to pop up.

No. No. No.

Fuck.

It was too soon from his last appointment.

There must have been a curse in the glass, and…

He gasped at the pain, falling flat against the cool tile once more.

"It's cursed magic, I don't know." Hermione was rambling, and his vision swam as he forced his eyes open to look up at her.

He grasped one of her hands, forcing her to look down at him.

"Granger." he struggled, "Hermione." His voice cracked as another stab of crushing pain hit him, "there's… potion vial...right pocket."

"Mungo's." he managed, as black threatened the edges of his sight, "We need to go to Mungo's."

He heard her exclaim something.

He thought it sounded an awful lot like his name.

* * *

She moved without feeling like she was moving.

Her hands didn't feel like her own. Her voice was distorted to her own ears as she shouted healing spell after healing spell.

She'd found the vial, unshrunk it and forced it down Draco's throat before managing to gather him up into her arms and apparating.

It was a miracle they hadn't been splinched.

At least that's what the first Healer that had come across them in the middle of the floor of the emergency department at the hospital has said.

She hadn't wanted to let him go, but he needed the healers, and they knew better than her how to stabilize him.

They hadn't asked her to leave or denied her entry even if she wasn't family.

Perks of being the 'golden girl' she supposed.

She drew her knees up to her chest as she sat outside Draco's hospital room where 4 healers and a mediwitch were inside still working on him.

She should really go contact Draco's family. They'd want to know where he was.

She couldn't bring herself to even stand. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding since she'd first noticed the extent of damage the trap had managed to inflict on him.

 _And how it should have been her._

How could she have been so stupid to not cast detection spells before reaching?

"Hermione."

She blinked.

"Hermione."

She looked up registering that Theo was leaning over her gently grasping her shoulders.

"Are you alright? No cuts, injuries?"

She shook her head, choking as she struggled to speak suddenly overcome with the gravity of the situation.

Her vision clouded as she struggled to wipe at her eyes.

"I'm fine. Not a scratch since Draco." her voice broke.

"Hey." Theo said, forcing her to look up and meet his gaze, "It's going to be alright."

"There was so much blood Theo." She shuddered rubbing at her face, "And cut after cut appearing each time I tried to heal him and I guess there was a curse on the glass but,"

"Curse?" Theo interrupted her, his face pinched tight.

"It must have been. He… he recognized it I guess. He had a potion vial and…" She blinked, her eyes widening, "Why did he have a potion vial?"

"Theo. Granger?"

She turned looking between Blaise, who'd just seemingly run right up to the room, and back to Theo who looked caught between confusion and...guilt?

"Why did he ask for a potion vial so quickly?" She repeated, not bothering to direct her question to anyone, "Why did he have it?"

Her mind seemed to be spinning.

Theo shot a helpless glance at Blaise who was intently focused on her.

"What has Draco told you about the war and after?"

She blinked, confused by what Blaise was trying to get at before it dawned on her. "You mean the accident?"

Theo snorted from beside her. "Honestly, could he downplay it any more?" he mumbled.

Blaise said nothing, nodding slowly as he kept his gaze on her.

"It wasn't really an accident, he," Blaise cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable and pained at what he was about to say, "Draco was kidnapped at the end of our 8th year. Rogue Death Eaters. He was held captive for three weeks before he was found."

"Tortured." she whispered.

Blaise jerked his head in a nod.

"There's still a curse that healers haven't been able to fully break and he…" Blaise began when the door to Draco's room flew open healers spilling out one of them singling Theo out as the only family member present.

She briefly made out them reporting Draco's status to him. She caught the words stable, last treatment, didn't take, and a jumble of words she was barely comprehending.

Theo was just nodding as he took in the quick report before the three of them were left alone in the hallway.

"Is he-" she began.

"He's awake and can have visitors apparently." Theo's jaw tightened as he let out a breath.

That was all it took for Blaise to push open the door, leading all of them inside.

Her instinct was to hang back, unsure really if she should be here just then.

Blaise was a good as family. Theo actually was. She on the other hand…

"Merlin and Morgana Draco, what the fuck." Theo said, his voice soft as he sat at the edge of the hospital bed.

He was sitting up now, pale, with bandages along his arms and torso from what she could see.

There was a thin smirk on his face as he replied too softly for her to hear from across the room.

"What happened?" Blaise added, lingering at the foot of the bed.

Draco glanced at him before his eyes slowly fell on her.

"Well." he began, his eyes still trained on her, relaxing when he came to realize that she was alright, "I was saving a brash gryffindor from a trap curse."

She didn't catch Theo's admonishment and barely registered Blaise saying they'd be back when his parents arrived.

His parents.

Dear Merlin.

Theo seemed to be saying something about having a long talk about brash actions before getting up and nudging Blaise to leave as well.

"He's all yours Granger." Theo said, a smirk on his lips as he exited the room with Blaise in tow.

She muttered a goodbye, unable to tear her gaze away from Draco except to blink at the sound of the door closing with their departure.

"Hey." he murmured, his lips curved into a small smile.

She blinked, her eyes starting to sting as she stepped forward before practically falling to sit at the edge of his bed.

Hesitantly, she reached for his hand and he turned his palm upward to grasp hers.

Her grip tightened.

"You scared the living shit out of me."

He let out a breath of air, barely disguising a laugh as he looked at her with enough warmth it nearly took her own breath away.

"It's alright. I'm fine." he said.

"Only because I got you here in time." She retorted, "And that potion vial which I'm not even sure what it was."

Draco at least had the sense to look sufficiently guilty at that.

"I know." he managed, "I'm thankful you did."

She nodded stiffly. "What was the potion?"

He flinched, his gaze dropping to the white of his hospital sheet.

"How much did they tell you?" His eyes flickering to her and then back to the sheet, "Blaise and Theo."

"That you were kidnapped by unaccounted for death eaters. That they couldn't." her voice dropped, "couldn't find you for three weeks."

He nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the sheet, his fingers tracing patterns into the fabric.

"After the war, I gave a few testaments to the auror office. Help to round up remaining death eaters. I even went on a few missions. Mostly ones staged at properties I had been to before so that I would be more of a help then a hindrance. I suppose word eventually got around of my involvement." he drew in a shaky breath, "They got me right outside Hogsmeade, stunned me from behind and apparated."

His jaw tightened.

"There were at least four of them. They threw me in a cellar, chained me to the wall. At least once a day one would come in and...and they."

"Tortured you." she finished.

He jerked his head in agreement without looking up.

"Hours at a time." he whispered, "Just when I thought they...they would finally just end it, they'd heal me enough to get by."

"Who?" she managed to ask.

He looked up briefly before dropping his gaze again.

"Sebastian Crabbe was the only one whose face I saw."

Vincent's father. Dear Morgana.

"Probably Dolohov too. I thought I heard his voice a few times." Draco continued, his jaw clenched tight enough a vein was throbbing in his neck.

They both fell silent, hands still entwined for a minute before Draco let out a breath.

"We think it's a blood curse, but it's hard to say with how involved it is." he licked his lips, "It interferes with healing, reopens old injuries, inflicts new ones. Thins the blood to make it easier to hemorrhage. Plays with my magic. I haven't been able to find a single person who can isolate where it begins and ends. The only way they were able to...heal me the first time was to do serial transfusions."

He looked up then.

"I still have to have them, but it's gotten to the point where I only need them once every month or two. I had one on Saturday."

"That's why you were sick?" She asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"They take a lot out of me." He said, his face pinched in annoyance at having to admit to it, "Throws my body into a funk that takes time to come out of."

"Why did you lie about it? You told me about an accident not…" she trailed off.

He let out a breath, letting go of her hand and folding his arms against his chest.

"I didn't want your pity." he held up a hand to keep her from interrupting. "And you would have pitied me. You see a poor beaten underdog and you can't help yourself, and I'm...I didn't want that to be the reason you came around to me.'

Her chest tightened, suddenly seeing something twisted and nearly hidden in his carefully chosen words.

Her own heart tugged, wanting to put words in her mouth that she wasn't quite sure she was ready to say let alone feel.

And if she couldn't say it, Draco definitely couldn't. He was too used to being buried behind heavy walls of protection that he'd built year by year and later day by day during the war that had hardened and separated him from the world. Years later he was still unable to fully tear away at them.

Even if he often came close to slipping out from beneath some of the cracks that had already formed.

"You know." she started, reaching for his hand once more, not surprised when she met little resistance. "It's funny how we can get it all messed up in our heads." She met his eyes with a small smile, "I know a story about it. One with a girl who's too eager and curious and a boy who tries so hard to not disappoint the people he cares about that he ends up playing a part and half believing it."

She let out a breath and forced herself to take another against her tight throat.

"And eventually the girl sees that beneath the taunts and jabs and cold cruel mask he's...he's breathtaking."

She felt Draco still beneath her grasp.

"And she falls down a hole that is suspiciously like a crush and then tries to rationalize her way out of it only to realize years later that maybe she didn't."

She looked up and met his eyes willing herself not to look away. To remember to breath.

His gaze was dark, unreadable, but seemingly full in the way he was looking at her.

"Do you know the story?" she managed to ask.

He wet his lips.

"I know a story about a boy who's liked a girl for longer than he'd care to admit, but they were too different...They were always going to fall on opposite sides. So he thinks...he tries, with time, to forget her."

She felt herself drawing closer.

"Did he?"

"No."

His eyes moved to her face, going from her forehead,

her eyes,

falling to her mouth.

"There's no going back." his protest weak.

"I said as much earlier." she retorted, unable to keep her matter of fact tone from slipping in to color her words.

He laughed lightly, his hands coming to cup her face.

Inpatient, she leaned forward, capturing his lips and smiling against his mouth at his quick reciprocation.

Clever selfish slytherin.

She broke away, their foreheads leaning against each other as he let out a sigh warming her cheeks.

"I think I need to transfer your paperwork to Blaise immediately."

She laughed, sitting back unable to keep a smug look from decorating her face as she regarded him.

"Probably."

He grinned opening his mouth to say something when a knock sounded at his door before it opened slowly to reveal Narcissa.

Hermione stood abruptly, if not for Draco's tight grip at her hand, she was sure she would have stepped several feet away.

Narcissa's cool blue eyes drifted between them warming only as they dropped and took in their entwined hands.

"Miss Granger." she said softly before coming swiftly to her son's side. Her hand went to comb through his hair.

Draco's face softened imperceptibly at the gesture.

"Mother." he murmured.

"Darling." she replied her tone somehow thick with love and chiding all at once.

Hermione felt herself smiling at the exchange as her eyes drifted to the sound of footsteps and the shut of the door.

She held her head high as Lucius Malfoy walked stiffly and with purpose into the room, his face blank as he silently regarded the scene before him.

Draco's grip tightened around her hand, and she felt her chest warm at his acknowledgement and concern.

She turned to him, forcing a smile and slowly she felt his grip lessen.

Without a word, Lucius turned and left the room.

She let out a breath as the door shut once more.

"I'll see you later."

"Granger."

She looked at him. "He's your father Draco." She whispered, knowing that if she were a parent, regardless of the circumstances, she'd want to make sure he was alright.

Even if in this circumstance, she personally distrusted and disliked the parent in question.

He looked like he wanted to protest, but his distraction was enough to completely free her hand.

"I'll be by later." she said before looking to Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy." She inclined her head.

Narcissa returned the gesture, gratitude apparent in her face.

Without another word, she left the room not surprised that Lucius was waiting in the hall.

She was prepared to leave without acknowledging him in turn when she was forced to a stop by a clearing of his throat.

He came toward her, and her hand automatically went to her side, her wand a breath away from making it to her grasp.

He stopped at her shoulder and without even turning his head to regard her he spoke.

"You'll ruin him." he said quietly.

Before she could reply, he had disappeared with a flurry of his robes within the hospital room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So sorry for the long break between updates! My schedule hasn't been the greatest for writing, but hopefully this update was worth the wait. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

They kept him overnight. It's not like he could blame the healers' caution. If he had a patient in this situation, he would have done the same.

It didn't make it less frustrating.

He had things he needed to do. Conversations he needed to have.

He let out a breath, his hand going to trace his forearm now that he was mostly free of bandages.

There were also people he needed to see.

Blaise had been by much after his parents had left and he'd brought up Hermione's transfer. She'd be under Blaise's tutelage in name only, but it would be enough to satisfy anyone from besmirching her reputation when news of their relationship came out.

 _Relationship._

Now there was a word he never expected to be associated between her and himself.

He'd fancied it before when he was just a boy awake long after his dorm mates had fallen deep into their dreams. He was alone with only his thoughts, and they were traitorous.

In many ways, those thoughts had saved him.

What had started out as malicious curiosity had opened up another world for him. Quite literally.

With his own rapidly deteriorating in front of him, he'd had solace in tiny acts of rebellion.

What made Hermione Granger so different?

Even then, half in his fears and upbringing and half in his own intellectual desire to learn and compete, he'd wanted to know.

Was it the stories she'd grown up with? The way muggles thought? Ate? Grew up?

These bits of information he stored away, considering them little victories every time darkness grasped and clawed at the remaining taters of his life.

It was those bits of information that forced him to really see Hermione Granger.

A dangerous thing back then. Because when he finally had seen her, he'd fallen too hard too fast.

His mother had entertained him with great romance stories of his ancestors while he was child, reassuring him that he would find a witch that he would be able to see a future with.

He'd taken them to heart, and those words coupled with the old magic and fae blood that had started the Malfoy line made him convinced that he would love only be able to love one person. A life mate of sorts.

Whether such a conclusion was supported or not hadn't seemed to matter as his life took darker and crueler turns.

And through it all, there was _her._

He'd tried so hard to convince himself it was a passing fancy. That surely what he'd come to admire about her was just that; admiration...respect.

But he could only lie to himself so much. As the war crept closer and closer and finally engulfed him, he'd done all he could to ensure that the world that emerged was one where they might all be alive.

And even then, he never expected he'd wind up here with her so willing to jump into the remaining shambles of his life fully expecting to find her place there like she'd occupied it all along.

She had in many ways.

Though it was much too soon for him to admit it. She'd acknowledged a prior fancy and now a genuine desire to explore what was beginning to blossom between them. It wasn't fair of him to put the extent of his own feelings at her feet yet.

He was startled from his reverie with the opening of his hospital door and the appearance of a rather nervous though pleasant appearing mediwitch.

He was pleased when he noted paperwork in her hand along with a few vials in her other. They were correct at least. The poor fool who'd been in before had made the mistake of mixing up vials.

He was only a bit sorry at having snapped at the man's momentary lapse, but it was a hospital for Merlin's sake. They needed to be minimizing mistakes not actively creating more.

He took them from her offered hand while greeting her with a thin smile as she rattled off a few instructions before handing him the discharge summary in her hand.

She had barely finished her clearly rehearsed spiel before his door opened carefully and a slim figure entered.

He didn't have to see her completely know who it was. Her footsteps. The faint scent of her citrusy shampoo as she came to his bedside. All of these little things, mannerisms, he'd learned them long ago, intentionally or not, and now like muscle memory they were back at the forefront of his thoughts.

He vaguely made out the mediwitch's departure before Hermione sat at the edge. He tilted his head with a greeting on his lips when he caught her eyes drifting down at his arms. Cautiously her hand drifted to his, her eyes momentarily shifting to meet his.

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, a brow raised, and he implicitly understood. He dipped his chin, and she reached further and took the file out of his hand before straightening both his arms.

Her fingers traced the veins of his right arm for a moment before turning to his left. To her credit, she didn't immediately reach for the blemish that had been the reason for her inquisitive examination. She started at his elbow slowly reaching down to the middle of his forearm where the mark started.

"Why not cover it completely?" she let out a breath.

He closed his eyes for a moment, flinching as her fingers came to the base of it.

"I'm sorry." She dropped her hand, "Did I hurt you?"

His eyes flickered open as he shook his head. Without a word, he took her hand. He led her fingers over the newer additions.

"I tried everything." He began, her fingers moving over the littering of lines that twisted the skin beneath the ink, "My mental state at the beginning wasn't… great, I tried to remove it."

A shiver ran through her, but she didn't withdraw.

"Eventually I thought about covering it up. It didn't work at first." He let out a breath, his jaw tense as he forced himself to continue. "Muggle ink wasn't enough. It would fade after a few weeks until I came up with a fix."

He looked up at her, watching as her eyes drifted from the skull down to the wings of the raven that hugged it and the base of flowers that covered what had once been the snake that completed the dark mark.

"Magic imbued ink."

"You could have gotten rid of it completely then." Her fingers curled to lace through his.

He shrugged. "As much as I wish it wasn't there, the mark...my past. It didn't seem right to forget or pretend that I hadn't gotten it." He shuddered, "Pretend I hadn't wanted it at one point."

Her eyes shone as she scanned his face, her breath caught as the grip she had on his hand tightened.

"Merlin." He dropped his head to rest at her forehead.

"Don't get me wrong, I am...grateful that you think I'm... that you'd even consider being with me. And maybe in another life I deserve you, but in this one." He lifted his head, "Many would argue I don't."

Hermione shook her head, her curls falling over her shoulder to her back, before she brought his arm up and pressed a kiss to his wrist.

"The fact that you kept this. That you became so much more than what you were raised to be." her chin trembled, "I'm not sure I deserve you."

His heart thudded as he swallowed roughly.

"I guess we can agree to disagree."

She let out a laugh as he pulled her closer to him, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and letting his fingers drift down her jaw and curl around the base of her neck. He kissed her, taking his time to fully take in the feel of her lips, curving his mouth to fit hers as she nipped his bottom lip. His fingers threaded through her curls as she arched her back drawing him closer to her.

And he was lost. Always lost when it came to her.

She broke away first, a gasp and a deep breath as though to steady herself. A sentiment he could reciprocate.

He pulled away, noting the flush of her cheeks as she bit her lip, a silly grin on her face.

He groaned, taking in the spark in her eyes. "Merlin. I'd kiss you again, but I'd like to leave this hospital before I have to take call this weekend."

She rolled her eyes, the grin still firmly in place, as she pulled him up.

"Then you'd better get dressed. Not that I don't mind the hospital gown. It's quite a view." She winked.

Dear Salazar, she was trying to kill him.

"Cheeky witch." He muttered as she let out another laugh, pulling him up and pushing him toward the bathroom.

He paused, looking over his shoulder. She stood her arms folded, a pretty blush staining her cheeks, and her curls disheveled from where his fingers had threaded through them a moment before.

Trying to kill him indeed.

* * *

His steps were still stiff by the time he eventually made it to the Manor. He hadn't wanted to come, but he'd felt compelled.

Ever since he'd gotten dressed and his fingers had brushed the shrunken handkerchief in his pocket, the thought was at the forefront of his mind.

So, he'd come.

It had been borderline torture to say goodbye to Hermione at his flat where they'd been sitting in comfortable silence on his couch. The warmth of her body and hum as she'd stroked her fingers nibley through his hair was enough to let him drift off for a moment. After she'd noticed him nodding off, she gently removed herself a spelled the couch larger for him to stretch out comfortably, planted a kiss to his forehead, and with a promise to see him tomorrow she'd left. He lasted about 30 minutes before he forced himself up, made himself a tad more presentable, and went straight to his floo.

He reached into his pocket and pulled the handkerchief and resized it. His fingers traced the embroidered crest as he turned the corner down a hallway that had been quite familiar during his youth.

His father's office lay at the end of the right hall deep in the east wing. It had been his grandfather's office at one point, and before that his father's, and so on and so forth.

He supposed that one day it would be expected that he would take over the space. At one point in his childhood he'd craved it.

Every Malfoy before him had taken over that space, really the entire Manor, and managed to change it or add to it. He'd be lying if he still didn't think of it from time to time.

Or that he still didn't want to.

Not yet though. Not yet.

He let out a breath, his grip tightening on the cloth in his hand as he knocked. Without waiting for a reply, he pushed open the door. He nearly stopped in the entryway, a byproduct of the conditioning he'd undergone as a child as he purposely continued deeper into the room without waiting for permission.

He was beyond that at this point.

His eyes flickered to the shelves that lined the wall immediately to his left before settling at the dark desk immediately in front of the window where his father remained occupied with scanning a document stretched in front of him.

He internally scoffed, keeping his expression calm as he stopped at the edge of the desk.

He tossed the handkerchief down keeping his eyes leveled on his father's face.

"Explain this to me."

Lucius raised a brow, his eyes briefly flickering to the handkerchief before returning to the parchment now in his hand.

"A handkerchief."

Draco tilted his head, straightening his posture as he placed his hands on the cool wood and leaned forward.

"I gathered that much." He said evenly, "Explain why I found this particular handkerchief with this particular crest at a crime scene."

Lucius placed the parchment down, his gaze once more drifting to the cloth. Something passed in his eyes, an emotion or perhaps a thought that Draco couldn't identify.

"Where did you find this?"

"Don't insult me. You know where it was found. The question I asked was ``what is this," Here he pointed forcefully at the gold thread, "doing on it."

He could see then his father considering what options he had. What to say and what those words could mean.

There was no point in denial. The embroidered crest was damning enough. The Malfoy coat of arms, only not quite.

This was an older version, modified just slightly from the classic dragon and fleur de lis to include the Black family coat of arms on one corner of the shield. The other, normally blank in the classic design was a gold sceptre.

This crest was a modification on something 300 years old that to mention outright now was treasonous.

Not forgotten, but not blatantly stated either. The mark of that history was still very much present in the world now. It stained everything in the government and in society. The Wizangomat family seats. The titles. The properties. The strange wording of laws made before the 1800's.

"You've gone back into the fold." Draco said, his voice low.

Lucius's eyes drifted up to his. Though he remained eerily silent.

A fact that incensed him.

"How could you do this? Was it not enough that we were dragged through the dirt? Our name." His voice broke as he drew in a breath as his heart hammered painfully away in his chest. "I left because of this." He slammed his fist on the desk unable to hide his anger any longer.

"They would never want to give you even an inch of the power and glory you're chasing with… with this." He spat, "They'd sooner kill us."

He shuddered, drawing in a breath.

"They almost did."

A trembling hand shoving through his hair as he tried and failed to steady himself.

Lucius flinched.

"Don't you care?" he whispered.

Lucius let out a breath. "That's why I'm in this position."

His eyes narrowed.

"I've been _forced_ to learn to live and act with the times, but believe me." Lucius looked up then, his jaw tight and the corners of his mouth thinned into a line, "Everything I do, I do for our family."

Draco swept his eyes over his father's figure, lingering at his face before nodding once. His mouth twisted into a frown as he stood painfully straight.

"So do I." He finally said, and even he couldn't say if he meant those words as a warning or a promise.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes before standing to gather the papers in front of her. She'd come to the archives to begin looking into the kidnapping for Harry.

He hadn't asked outright. What with the whirlwind of the crime, managing the press, and informing and interviewing the victim's family… he had his hands full.

Besides, the more she'd looked, the more sure she was that this kidnapping was related to both the robberies and the resurfacing of ex-Death Eaters.

Julia Carrol was seemingly unimportant on the surface. She'd married 4 years ago, an American half blood, before moving back to England 2 years ago. She'd been working a little over a year for Pansy and Daphne.

All benign information really. It had taken a little digging in the genealogy section to really uncover the connection.

Julia had been born Julia Fawley.

Her family, a small cadet branch of the old house, were descendents of a female line that had kept the family name following a marriage four generations back.

A thin link, but a link that seemed much stronger when she found the family had inherited the House's remaining properties and title following the male line's extinction. An inheritance they'd only claimed 2 years ago.

There was more research to be done, but Hermione could say she was exhausted. She'd been at it non-stop since she'd said goodbye to Draco earlier that day.

She let out a breath, her heart fluttering as the corner of her mouth curled into a half smile.

She'd been so reluctant to leave, but watching him drift off… he needed the rest. Uninterrupted. And for her to stay… it seemed too forward after having only both of them agreeing to foster the obvious connection between them earlier that day.

She didn't want to move too fast.

Though, if they were being honest, they were already far deeper in than either could admit.

She stretched as she stood, placing the papers into her bag.

She'd type up some report tomorrow and send it off to Harry. It was a start in the right direction.

It gave her some hope that they'd soon reach a lead that could end this as quickly as possible without causing widespread public panic. Though, that in and of itself, seemed to be a moot point.

She shuddered. A woman was missing.

Perhaps it was too late to prevent panic.

She slowly made her way from the back of the archives toward the front. She'd floo home from the Atrium. She was much too tired to walk the few blocks it would take to reach her apartment.

She was lost in thought that she didn't register the approaching figure as they collided in the aisle.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She stumbled to steady herself as she caught sight of the other figure. "Pucey." She straightened.

He eyed her, his face betraying nothing as he dipped his chin in acknowledgment.

"I didn't think you still worked at the Ministry." He finally said.

"I don't." She said, lifting her chin as her finger curled tight at the strap of her bag.

"You probably shouldn't have left." He said glancing from her face to the hand gripping her bag. "It was a secure job for you."

 _For someone like her._

She barely suppressed a sneer in disgust at his veiled meaning.

"It was a good job." She ground out before stiffly walking passed him toward the lifts.

For goodness sake, they'd fought a war. Did they need a third one before the rest of society caught on?

Her arm stung, and she couldn't help reaching to grasp her forearm with her right hand.

Hadn't there been enough lost over blood?


End file.
